Une vie
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Asteria Malefoy, née Greengrass. L'histoire d'une enfant effacée, d'une jeune fille dans l'ombre, d'une femme trop longtemps sous-estimée.
1. Les Faux Pas

**Note d'auteur : Cette fic est un peu particulière, puisqu'à la base les chapitres qui la composent sont des OS indépendants. Cependant j'ai choisi de les publier dans une seule et même fic sur ce site, c'est infiniment plus simple. Ils sont publiés dans l'ordre chronologique, mais pas dans celui de publication, par exemple le premier de ce recueil est le 2e ou 3e que j'ai écrit et publié.**

 **Il y en aura au total 17, 15 sont des réponses à des prompts (prompts que j'indiquerai dans la note d'auteur) et les 2 autres sont des participations à des concours. Aucun OS n'est la suite immédiate du précédent, mais ils ont tous un lien entre eux puisqu'appartenant à la même histoire.**

 **On entre maintenant dans ma deuxième phase d'écriture, ce sont des texte beaucoup plus travaillés, dont je suis plus satisfaite. Je les ai écrits à partir de juin 2011 alors que les fics que j'ai précédemment publiées ici datent du deuxième semestre de 2010, j'ai eu une bonne coupure en terme d'inspiration, et puis en juin 2011, pendant mon bac, pouf ça m'est revenu et j'ai choisi de travailler sur le personnage d'Asteria Greengrass, de lui inventer une histoire tout en suivant le canon (ce qui signifie qu'elle finit avec Drago comme JKR l'a dit, mais j'écris sur tout ce par quoi elle est passée avant d'en arriver là, et Drago ne sera pas présent dans tous les OS).**

 **Cet OS est une réponse au prompt "L'odeur du thé".**

 **Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ma vision d'Asteria vous plaira ! Ah oui, dernière chose, j'ai choisi l'orthographe "Asteria" plutôt que "Astoria", parce qu'Asteria est la fille d'un Titan et d'une Titanide, Céos et Phébé, alors qu'Astoria est une marque d'électroménager et une chaîne d'hôtels, alors je sais que les deux orthographes sont employées dans le monde de la fanfiction mais ma préférence va clairement à la première x)**

* * *

Le ruban blanc lui échappa des mains et Asteria se baissa pour le ramasser. Elle se rassit devant sa coiffeuse et soupira. Elle se demanda jusqu'à quand il faudrait rehausser son petit tabouret recouvert de velours rouge pour que son visage pût être à la hauteur du miroir. Elle qui pensait être grande… Daphné avait un tabouret à hauteur normale, et pourtant elle n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle… Est-ce que commencer à faire de la magie faisait grandir plus vite ? Et pourquoi elle, n'en avait-elle encore jamais fait ? Elle avait six ans, elle était grande pourtant !

Elle savait lire, elle savait compter, elle avait même déjà volé sur un balai. Enfin, volé… C'était celui de son père, qui avait été Poursuiveur dans l'Équipe de Serpentard lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il avait fait essayer son balai à Daphné qui avait fait le tour de la maison sans tomber, une vraie championne… Et puis Asteria avait voulu essayer, et à peine était-elle grimpée sur le manche de bois marqué par les années qu'elle était retombée au sol. Daphné avait bien ri, son père aussi. Il avait dit à Daphné qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'une vraie joueuse de Quidditch. Et il n'avait rien dit à Asteria.

Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas de magie ? La première fois que Daphné en avait fait, elle avait cinq ans et demi. Asteria était plus grande, maintenant, elle avait bientôt six ans et demi, et pas la plus petite trace de magie… Elle soupira et reprit sa brosse en bois d'ébène pour se coiffer. Ses cheveux étaient insupportables, ils ne voulaient jamais aller dans le sens qu'elle souhaitait. Ils faisaient tout pour la contrarier. Elle regarda ses mains potelées et grimaça. Sa mère vantait la beauté des poignets fins, des attaches aristocratiques. Elle n'avait rien de tout cela, elle…

Asteria arrangea le ruban blanc dans ses cheveux bruns et sourit enfin, contente de s'en être sortie toute seule. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans sa chambre quand un elfe apparut, les bras chargés d'autres rubans. Il parut horrifié quand il vit qu'Asteria s'était coiffée seule. Il se confondit en excuses en s'inclinant très bas, visiblement très contrarié qu'elle ne l'ait pas appelé pour l'aider. Asteria le rassura d'un grand sourire mais l'elfe continuait à se tordre les mains de gêne. Finalement, Asteria descendit de son tabouret et arrangea les plis de sa jolie robe blanche. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle aimait dans les dimanches, c'était la permission de mettre de jolies robes qu'on lui interdisait les autres jours de peur qu'elle ne les abimât.

Ses grands-parents allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre, comme tous les dimanches. Elle perdit un peu son sourire. Sa grand-mère était très stricte, et ne cessait de faire des remontrances à Daphné et Asteria sur leur tenue, leur comportement. Elle leur donnait des leçons de savoir vivre à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Leur grand-père était moins sévère, mais ne leur parlait pas. Il les considérait sans doute trop jeunes pour être intéressantes. C'était ce que répétait Daphné, en tout cas. Ce devait être vrai. Daphné avait toujours raison.

Asteria sortit de sa chambre et descendit les grands escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle adorait voir sa robe blanche bouger au gré de ses pas, elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse. Se prenant au jeu, elle saisit deux pans de sa robe entre ses doigts, pour la soulever devant elle afin de ne pas tomber et descendit d'un pas théâtral. Elle entendit un pouffement de rire derrière elle et se retourna. Daphné était assise en haut des escaliers, elle riait à gorge déployée en la montrant du doigt. Asteria rougit et lâcha sa robe pour descendre précipitamment.

Leurs parents étaient dans le salon. La théière en argent fumait. Le thé était déjà prêt, leurs grands-parents n'allaient pas tarder. En effet, lorsque quatre heures de l'après-midi sonnèrent, un craquement se fit entendre dehors, le craquement familier du transplanage. Daphné arriva dans le salon, suscitant les sourires de leurs parents lorsqu'elle tournoya avec sa belle robe verte. Asteria sourit et tenta de faire pareil, mais le tournis la prit très vite et elle manqua tomber, se raccrochant au bord de la cheminée, faisant vaciller un vase de cristal. Elle se fit vertement réprimander et se tint tranquille, rouge de honte.

Leurs parents se levèrent pour aller accueillir les grands-parents, suivis des deux fillettes. Daphné trottinait devant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Asteria surveillait la mise en plis de sa robe, espérant que leur grand-mère ne lui ferait pas de remarque désobligeante… Si elle souriait et se tenait droite, elle était sûre de faire bonne impression. Daphné embrassait déjà leur grand-père et les parents saluaient la grand-mère. Cette femme avait toujours fait peur à Asteria. Elle était froide, son visage était dur, on ne semblait lire que du reproche dans ses yeux…

Asteria se fit toute petite, jusqu'à ce que la voix glaciale de sa grand-mère la sorte de sa rêverie. « Eh bien, Asteria, tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ? » La fillette se précipita en avant, les mains tremblantes, et embrassa sa grand-mère sur les deux joues. L'aïeule demeura de glace et regarda Daphné qui faisait virevolter sa belle robe verte. Verte, comme Serpentard, ainsi que le faisait si judicieusement remarquer leur grand-père. Asteria regarda sa robe blanche dont elle était si fière tantôt, et se sentit à nouveau rougir, consciente qu'avec cette couleur – pourtant proche de l'argent si on y réfléchissait – elle ne s'attirait pas les bonnes grâces de leurs grands-parents, qui ne juraient que par la maison de Salazar Serpentard et y imaginaient déjà leurs petites filles réparties…

Ils passèrent au salon après quelques minutes de bavardages dans l'entrée. Daphné racontait que la veille elle avait encore fait de la magie, qu'elle avait réussi à faire voler une de ses poupées autour de son baldaquin, comme un oiseau. Leur grand-mère s'en montra très satisfaite, disant que sa petite-fille un talent inné pour la magie et qu'elle était très contente de voir à quelle vitesse elle progressait. Et Asteria avait à nouveau baissé la tête quand leur grand-père avait demandé de sa voix grave pourquoi elle, elle ne faisait pas de magie. Personne n'avait pu lui répondre, et il avait prononcé le mot « Cracmol » qui avait fait pâlir leurs parents…

Daphné avait grimacé, comme si elle avait été choquée de ce qui se disait, et s'était rapprochée d'Asteria pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Asteria était habituée aux revirements de sa sœur, qui pouvait tantôt se vanter et rabaisser sa cadette, et quelques secondes après se montrer protectrice envers elle et la défendre vigoureusement. Malgré leurs différences, et tous les talents de Daphné qui rendaient sa sœur si imparfaite aux yeux des autres, elles restaient très proches, et Daphné faisait souvent de la magie pour amuser Asteria, notamment quand elles jouaient aux poupées toutes les deux. Mais Asteria ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'être terriblement jalouse de sa sœur si douée et si talentueuse…

Au salon, leur grand-mère s'assit avec élégance dans un des fauteuils couleur anis, veillant à ne pas froisser sa robe de sorcière. Asteria prit place dans le fauteuil voisin et se tint silencieuse. Elle n'aimait pas l'atmosphère qui régnait, et était consciente d'en être la cause. Elle sentit une main ferme dans son dos, et alors qu'elle croyait que sa grand-mère la réconfortait, elle entendit la voix sèche de celle-ci lui dire de se tenir droite et de ne pas croiser les jambes. Les critiques, les reproches, les remontrances… Ne savait-elle faire que cela ?

Les adultes commencèrent à discuter, mais Asteria ne les écoutait pas. Elle ne trouvait pas d'intérêt aux conversations des grandes personnes, elle n'en comprenait jamais la moitié, et les sujets abordés ne la concernaient pas. Daphné faisait semblant d'écouter, Asteria le savait. Cette manie de toujours vouloir faire bonne figure, de toujours vouloir qu'on soit fier d'elle… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être elle-même ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de se montrer comme leurs parents le voulaient, et non comme elle était ? Asteria serra ses petits poings, sentant la colère la gagner. Elle croisa le regard courroucé de sa grand-mère et pâlit.

L'elfe de maison apparut, prit la théière en argent finement ciselée, et servit le thé. Leur grand-mère fut la première servie, comme il était de coutume, puis leur grand-père, puis leur mère, et enfin leur père. Mais alors que l'elfe allait reposer la théière, leur père lui fit signe de servir également les deux fillettes. Asteria l'entendit dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour éduquer les jeunes filles et les habituer à boire ce qui était proposé aux gens de qualité. Asteria ne comprenait pas, ne donnait-on du thé qu'aux gens de « qualité », comme il le disait ? Elle le soupçonnait plutôt de vouloir voir si elles savaient apprécier ce genre de breuvage, et comment elles tenaient leur tasse.

Asteria prit la soucoupe, comme elle voyait si souvent sa mère le faire. La tasse vacilla légèrement, mais tint bon. La fillette porta la soucoupe au niveau de sa poitrine et prit la tasse en porcelaine par l'anse. Ses mains tremblaient, et la fumée qui se dégageait de la tasse faisait pleurer ses yeux. Mais alors qu'elle portait la tasse à ses lèvres, elle entendit des acclamations à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Daphné boire son thé avec toute l'élégance que pouvait avoir leur mère ou leur grand-mère… Et tout le monde la félicitait. Et personne ne faisait attention à Asteria… Elle sentit son cœur battre, ses doigts se crisper, elle serra l'anse fragile entre son index, son majeur et son pouce, et… la tasse explosa. La soucoupe également. Accompagnant le bruit cristallin de porcelaine brisée, tout le thé se déversa sur le sol, sous les cris des adultes et de Daphné.

Il y eut un instant de silence, avant que leur mère ne sourie enfin, et dise d'une voix pleine de fierté que leur fille venait enfin de faire de la magie. Son premier sortilège… Asteria sentit enfin la colère la quitter, remplacée par le contentement. Elle était une sorcière, elle avait fait de la magie... Elle sentit un frisson de bonheur la prendre et un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage d'enfant, tandis qu'elle contemplait les débris de la tasse sur le sol et dans sa main. De la magie, de la magie... Elle n'était pas une Cracmole, ses parents en avaient la preuve, et ses grands-parents, elle irait à Poudlard comme eux, et comme Daphné, elle apprendrait plein de sortilèges, de potions, ils seraient si fiers d'elle...

Mais leur grand-mère avait ce don pour ternir une ambiance chaleureuse, et elle s'en servit une fois de plus. De sa voix froide, elle dit :

— L'odeur de ce thé est tenace, le tapis va en être imprégné. Cette petite est décidément une catastrophe. Son premier sortilège aura été de briser une tasse de porcelaine, sans même en avoir bu le contenu. Quand je pense que le premier sortilège de sa sœur a été de redonner vie à un bouquet de fleurs fanées…

Et elle se tut, après avoir poussé un sifflement qu'Asteria assimila à du mépris. Reproches, reproches, reproches… C'était toujours pareil ! Daphné, si parfaite, si jolie, si gracieuse, et elle, Asteria, si maladroite, si peu élégante, si petite… Elle avait tant espéré s'attirer les bonnes grâces de leur grand-mère avec ce premier sortilège, lui prouver qu'elle était bel et bien une sorcière, une Greengrass à part entière… Mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle serait toujours comparée à sa sœur, et que tenir la distance ne serait probablement pas simple…

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ça vous a plu, vous avez déjà un aperçu des relations qu'Asteria peut entretenir avec ses parents, sa sœur, c'est là-dessus que va se fonder la majeure partie de mon recueil puisque c'est par rapport à ces relations qu'Asteria se construit et devient ce qu'elle est dans ma vision du personnage.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je suis très attachée à ces OS et à ce personnage tel que je l'ai imaginé et ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :) A samedi pour le chapitre 2 !**


	2. Champ de bataille

**Note d'auteur : Cet OS/chapitre a été écrit pour le concours "Sept ans à Poudlard" organisé sur HPF par LostInTheSun, pour lequel nous devions écrire un moment de la vie à Poudlard d'un des personnages de la génération de Harry. J'ai donc choisi Asteria Greengrass, qui a deux ans de moins que le trio (information canonique).**

 **J'ai fini 3e à ce concours, donc j'espère que ça signifie que ce texte est de bonne qualité, et qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **On fait un bon dans le temps depuis le précédent, puisque dans celui-ci Asteria a 15 ans, contre 6 ans et demi dans le chapitre 1.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Asteria vit le meuble près d'elle osciller dangereusement. Autour d'elle, tout vacillait, le sol tremblait et elle ignorait comment réagir. Que se passait-il ? Elle tenta de se raccrocher à un mur, à un cadre, mais tout s'effondrait inexorablement… Elle poussa un hurlement lorsque le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds… et se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle était dans son lit, à Poudlard, et qu'il n'y avait nul tremblement de terre en ces lieux. Elle détestait ce genre de rêve, dont elle parvenait toujours difficilement à émerger. Mais il y eut une nouvelle secousse et elle tenta de se dégager de la main qui la retenait.

— Eh, eh, du calme, murmura une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Asteria tourna la tête et aperçut le visage de son amie Elain, préfète de Serdaigle. Le soulagement que cela lui procura fit battre son cœur encore plus vite, puis il s'apaisa et elle essaya de reprendre son souffle.

— Tu as toujours le sommeil aussi lourd, dis-moi, souffla Elain. Ça fait cinq minutes que je te secoue comme un Saule Cogneur, impossible de te sortir de tes beaux rêves ! Lève-toi, vite.

Ses beaux rêves ? Asteria retint la remarque sarcastique qui lui brûlait les lèvres et obéit sans se poser de questions. Elain était d'un naturel calme, ne s'inquiétait jamais pour rien, or là elle semblait réellement anxieuse, il devait y avoir une bonne raison à cela. Elle lui demanderait des explications plus tard, pour l'instant l'urgence semblait être de quitter le dortoir rapidement. Elle regarda l'heure : onze heures du soir. Oui, il se passait visiblement quelque chose… Elle mit une robe de chambre et sortit à la suite d'Elain.

Elles prirent l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune mais à peine eurent-elle descendu deux volées de marches qu'elles furent bloquées par un attroupement d'élèves. Asteria se félicita pour une fois d'être petite, elle en profita pour se faufiler entre quelques sixième année. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'on lui explique ce qui se tramait, elle n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il debout, pourquoi étaient-ils regroupés ici, qu'y avait-il de si intéressant ?...

Elle descendit encore quelques marches, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui lui expliquerait un peu mieux la raison de cette cohue. Plus qu'une volée de marches et elle était à la salle commune, peut-être quelqu'un plus bas pourrait-il répondre à ses interrogations. Alors qu'elle descendait quelques marches, une main la retint et la tira en arrière. Asteria rejoignit rapidement la propriétaire sur sa marche, plus haut.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fiona ? murmura Asteria. Elain m'a réveillée, elle était paniquée…

Ce fut le grand frère de Fiona, Stephen Cornfoot qui lui répondit, à voix basse :

— Harry est là, il a réussi à entrer dans Poudlard.

— Harry ? répéta Asteria sans comprendre. Ah, Potter ?

Elle avait toujours été habituée à l'entendre appelé ainsi, par sa sœur, les camarades de celle-ci, ou ses parents. Stephen reprit :

— Il s'est fait prendre, par un des Carrow, la sœur je crois. Mais…

Une détonation l'interrompit et fit crier tous les élèves perchés sur les marches. Plusieurs remontèrent en courant, Fiona dut retenir Asteria pour qu'elle n'en fît pas autant. Mais quand cette dernière vit des sourires sur les visages des élèves un peu plus bas, elle fut rassurée. Que s'était-il passé ? Une voix un peu éthérée qu'elle connaissait leur parvint.

— C'est Luna, souffla Stephen, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

— Luna ? répéta Fiona.

— Luna Lovegood, répondit Stephen, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Elle vient de stupéfixer Carrow. Je ne l'en aurais jamais crue capable…

Plusieurs marches plus bas se libérèrent soudain, alors que des élèves de Serdaigle affluaient dans la salle commune pour voir de plus près le phénomène. Asteria les suivit, de loin, craignant que ce ne fût un piège, ou qu'Alecto Carrow se relevât. Étant une Sang-Pur et ayant une sœur à Serpentard, elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les deux tyrans, elle n'avait pas envie que cela commence aujourd'hui… La voix flûtée d'un première année leur parvint, disant qu'Alecto semblait morte. Asteria sourit malgré elle, elle avait en horreur les Carrow et en savoir un hors d'état de nuire la réjouissant plus que ne l'attristait. Il y eut plusieurs acclamations dans les escaliers pour féliciter les deux héros. Mais alors qu'Asteria s'apprêtait à descendre à son tour pour se joindre aux autres Serdaigle, des coups sourds retentirent à la porte de la salle commune.

La voix rauque d'Amycus Carrow se fit entendre, alors que l'aigle lui posait une énigme. Il appelait sa sœur, et tambourinait à la porte comme s'il avait espéré la briser. Les quelques Serdaigle qui étaient descendus dans la salle commune poussèrent des hurlements de terreur et se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. Asteria trébucha et fut rattrapée de justesse par Fiona qui la tira hors du flot d'élèves. Tous montèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas être atteints par d'éventuels sorts si un combat débutait.

Asteria vit quelques première année se mettre à pleurer, se serrant les uns contre les autres, visiblement terrorisés. Elain et Liam O'Flaherty, l'autre préfet de Serdaigle, s'occupaient de les réconforter, mais n'y arrivaient que difficilement. Asteria ne savait comment réagir, elle préféra rester en retrait, même si l'envie de consoler les gamins ne lui manquait pas. Mais elle craignait que sa propre panique ne se fît trop sentir, et qu'au lieu de les réconforter, elle ne réussisse qu'à les inquiéter davantage. La main de Fiona se pressa sur son épaule et elle sourit à son amie qui semblait néanmoins tout aussi anxieuse qu'elle.

Plusieurs murmures autour d'elles trahissaient l'inquiétude de leurs camarades. La plupart se demandaient ce que Potter faisait ici, avec Luna de surcroît. Asteria remarqua que quelques septième et sixième année avaient le sourire aux lèvres, et elle avait du mal à contenir le sien. Visiblement, plusieurs d'entre eux attendaient la venue de Potter avec impatience. Asteria se réjouissait de la bonne leçon que Luna avait donnée à Alecto, mais elle ignorait ce que la venue de Potter signifiait… Elle avait cependant le pressentiment que cela ne passerait pas inaperçu, car à entendre Amycus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait été informé…

Une autre voix couvrit celle d'Amycus, une voix sévère, mais ô combien réconfortante confrontée à celle du Mangemort. Le professeur McGonagall fit preuve d'un grand calme, et répondit à l'énigme de l'aigle avec une aisance qui déstabilisa sans doute Amycus. Asteria vit avec un sourire que le soulagement se peignait sur le visage de quelques première année tantôt terrorisés. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et les pas des deux professeurs se firent entendre, alors que les Serdaigle se réfugiaient encore un peu plus haut, protégés par leurs aînés.

A partir de là, tout se passa à la fois très vite et très lentement. Il y eut une nouvelle altercation, entre Amycus et McGonagall, puis une autre détonation, et Amycus fut mis hors d'état de nuire par Potter. Lorsqu'il fut certain que les deux Mangemorts ne pourraient plus se défendre, McGonagall, Potter et Luna sortirent de la salle commune sans attendre. Ce fut alors l'effervescence parmi les Serdaigle, qui pressentaient tout comme Asteria que cette nuit ne serait pas de tout repos. Chacun se précipitait dans son dortoir, voulant récupérer ses affaires, écrire à ses parents, se réfugier dans son lit… Elain et Liam, aidés de plusieurs septième année durent batailler ferme pour calmer tous les élèves et les obliger à descendre dans la salle commune.

Ils furent bien inspirés car quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Flitwick pénétrait dans la salle commune tel un boulet de canon. Son chapeau était de travers et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Asteria ne put retenir un sourire face à ce spectacle, et fut surprise du bien que ce simple geste procurait. Elle se sentit instantanément mieux. Le professeur Flitwick leur ordonna d'évacuer la salle commune et de le suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. En sortant, ils virent Luna qui réintégra leurs rangs rapidement. Personne ne lui demanda où était Potter, même si la question semblait en démanger plus d'un.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en même temps que les Serpentard. Les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor y étaient déjà. Dans la foule de Serpentard, Asteria essaya de repérer sa sœur, mais le flot d'élèves était tel que c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Les élèves ne traînèrent pas pour se mettre à leurs tables respectives, la tension qui régnait dans l'assemblée était presque palpable. Asteria sentait son cœur battre la chamade, l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-on les renvoyer chez eux ? Les garder ici ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait-il vraiment venir ? Allait-il tous les tuer ? Même les Sang-Pur ?

Elle échangea un regard avec Elain qui, malgré son habituelle maîtrise d'elle-même, demeurait cramponnée au bras de son petit ami. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large, comme eux tous. McGonagall monta sur l'estrade, et leur expliqua comment ils évacueraient l'école, et que les élèves majeurs pouvaient rester combattre s'ils le souhaitaient. Mais soudain, une voix glacée retentit dans toute la salle. Asteria hurla de peur, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle entendit autour d'elle que c'était la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se serra contre Fiona qui pleurait, et son angoisse redoubla lorsqu'elle vit les visages horrifiés des élèves de septième année, qu'elle estimait assez âgés et assez entrainés pour ne pas se laisser aller à la peur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur ordonna de lui livrer Harry Potter avant minuit, et qu'alors ils seraient épargnés. Lorsque la salle fut redevenue silencieuse, uniquement troublée par les pleurs et les murmures, une voix perçante s'éleva de la table des Serpentard. Asteria tourna la tête, et vit Pansy Parkinson, une des amies de Daphné, qui s'était levée et désignait la table des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle hurla que Potter était là, et qu'il fallait que quelqu'un l'attrape, Asteria en resta bouche-bée. Elle savait que Pansy était une peste, une fille intelligente mais pouvant se montrer terriblement méchante, mais de là à dénoncer Potter…

Les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se levèrent, dressant une barrière entre les Serpentard et Potter. Asteria ne savait comment réagir, sa confusion fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa sœur, qui la fixait avec insistance, comme pour lui faire comprendre que si elle s'avisait de prendre le parti de Potter contre celui de Pansy, elle le regretterait. Bien que Daphné ne choisisse pas toujours ses amis comme il l'aurait fallu, on ne pouvait lui ôter qu'elle était loyale envers eux, et Asteria savait que même si tous les Serpentard s'opposaient à Pansy, Daphné défendrait cette dernière.

Asteria admirait trop sa sœur pour seulement penser à lui désobéir, et elle se décida à rester assise, sous le regard étonné d'Elain. Elle était une des seules de Serdaigle à ne pas s'être levée, avec les première année et les deuxième année, bien trop terrorisés pour penser s'élever contre celui qui semblait alors le plus puissant, à savoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Asteria vit le regard stupéfait de Pansy, et un peu inquiet, comme si elle craignait que tous ne se ruent sur elle pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le professeur McGonagall fit taire les cris, et se rasseoir les élèves, puis elle ordonna à Rusard d'emmener tous les Serpentard hors de l'école. Toute la tablée se vida, et Asteria échangea un regard avec sa sœur qui malgré son apparente assurance, semblait terrifiée. Asteria se demanda s'ils allaient subir un quelconque châtiment…

Le professeur McGonagall ordonna ensuite aux Serdaigle de les suivre. Asteria n'éprouva aucune honte à être la première debout, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose à cet instant précis : retrouver sa sœur, être sûre qu'elle allait bien, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore attaqué et qu'il ne serait fait aucun mal aux Serpentard. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle, et ne put réprimer un sanglot en voyant le nombre de Serdaigle restés à leur table. Tous allaient mourir, c'était inévitable… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien trop puissant, jamais Potter et les autres ne seraient de taille contre lui…

— Allez, Asteria, murmura Fiona à son oreille.

Elle se retrouva la dernière du flot de Serdaigle, jetant un dernier regard à ses camarades. Seuls des septième année étaient restés, tous majeurs. Ils avaient un regard déterminé, l'air absolument sûrs d'eux, comme s'ils étaient immortels… Lorsque les Poufsouffle se levèrent et qu'elle en vit un nombre encore plus grand rester assis, elle suivit Fiona. Regarder les visages de tous ces élèves qui tomberaient au champ de bataille lui était insupportable. Elle n'était pas courageuse, elle n'aurait jamais pu rester se battre. Elle ne voulait pas voir les gens mourir, c'était trop dur… Ces visages déterminés, ces signes de la main aux camarades qui restaient, comme s'ils allaient se revoir sous peu…

Asteria éclata en sanglots et sentit les bras de Fiona entourer ses épaules, comme pour la soutenir. Pourtant elle savait que son amie était aussi terrifiée et désespérée qu'elle, mais elle tenait bon. Asteria n'en était pas capable, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle songeait au désastre que serait cette bataille… Les Serdaigle se regardaient, l'air complètement perdu. Lorsqu'un troisième année fit soudain volte-face pour retourner dans la Grande Salle, Liam le retint. Le gamin se débattit comme un beau diable, mais finit par abandonner. Asteria ne comprit que lorsqu'il se fut éloigné que son frère se trouvait encore dans la Grande Salle et qu'il voulait le rejoindre…

Asteria mesura la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir vu sa sœur s'en aller, de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas prendre part à cette guerre, elle ne voulait pas avoir à se battre pour des idéaux dont elle ignorait tout. Ses parents faisaient l'apologie des Sang-Pur, mais ne soutenaient pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient allés à Serpentard, mais jamais elle ne les avait entendus prononcer le mot Sang-de-Bourbe. Contrairement à ses grands-parents qui ne juraient que par la maison de Serpentard, son père et sa mère étaient bien plus tempérés, bien qu'elle eût senti leur déception lorsqu'elle les avait revus aux premières vacances de sa première année, où elle avait été répartie à Serdaigle…

Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers, jusqu'à arriver à une salle qu'Asteria ne connaissait pas encore. On leur dit qu'un passage secret menait à un pub, à Pré-au-Lard, et que c'était là qu'ils se réfugieraient. Sans attendre, suivis de près par les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle s'engagèrent dans le sous-terrain. Le chemin parut très long à Asteria, sans doute parce qu'elle imaginait déjà une terrible bataille au dessus d'eux. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait si l'on découvrait qu'ils fuyaient, si le haut du sous-terrain s'effondrait… Elle se retint de hâter ceux qui la précédaient, et tenta de maîtriser sa peur. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, ils retrouveraient les Serpentard là-bas, elle retrouverait sa sœur…

Enfin, ils virent la fin du tunnel et une porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur un pub poussiéreux qu'Asteria reconnut pour l'avoir déjà vu de l'extérieur, lorsqu'elle allait se promener à Pré-au-Lard. La Tête de Sanglier. Ce fut un vieil homme qui les accueillit, il avait l'air grincheux, mais rappelait étrangement quelqu'un à Asteria… Elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux, ce nez, quelque part. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, cherchant en premier lieu parmi les élèves déjà présents, une chevelure brune, comme la sienne. Elle commença à paniquer en ne voyant que les amies de sa sœur, sans elle. Puis une main se posa sur son épaule et elle fit volte-face.

— Daphné ! s'écria Asteria en sautant au cou de sa sœur aînée.

Daphné n'avait jamais été adepte des démonstrations d'affection, mais Asteria fut heureuse de voir que cette fois-ci, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Elles se séparèrent lorsque le vieil homme parla. Derrière eux, quelques Gryffondor arrivaient, et Asteria se mordit les lèvres en voyant que les plus âgés avaient quinze ans à tout casser. Les autres avaient dû rester clandestinement, car seuls ceux de dix-sept ans y avaient été autorisés.

— Vous allez rester ici le temps que tout se calme, là-haut, bougonna le vieux sorcier. Sous aucun prétexte je ne veux vous voir sortir, c'est bien compris ? Ici, vous serez en sécurité. Si l'un d'entre vous s'avise de ne mettre qu'un pied hors de mon pub, je m'assurerai qu'il passe les prochaines semaines dans un cachot de Poudlard à récurer des chaudrons !

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance. La voix rude du vieil homme les rassurait plus que ne les apeurait, et bien qu'il essayât de paraître sérieux, nul ne fut dupe, conscients qu'il ne cherchait qu'à veiller à leur sécurité. Lorsqu'il parut certain qu'aucun des élèves présent dans son pub ne sortirait, il rouvrit la porte du passage qui s'avérait être le portrait d'une jeune fille, et quitta le pub, refermant la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut parti, le pub résonna de cris, à la fois de joie et de chagrin. Le gamin de troisième année qui avait voulu rejoindre son frère était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes, alors qu'Elain tentait de le consoler.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une jeune femme aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur, oscillant entre le noir et le violet. Elle appela un certain Abelforth, qu'Asteria devina être le vieil homme qui était parti. Elle s'avança vers l'inconnue, lui expliquant qu'il était déjà retourné dans le château. Celle-ci la remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigeait vers le tableau, quand la porte du pub s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer une vieille sorcière, à l'apparence encore plus étrange, coiffée d'un chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé. Elle demanda à l'autre sorcière de l'attendre, lui disant qu'elle fermerait le passage ensuite, sans doute afin que personne ne puisse entrer dans le pub par quelque moyen que ce fût.

La jeune femme semblait à la fois farouchement déterminée et complètement terrifiée, et Asteria se demanda pour quelle raison elle allait se battre. Elle croisa son regard lorsque la porte se referma et fut surprise d'y voir une certaine détermination. Peut-être pas si terrifiée que cela ou alors… pour quelqu'un d'autre. Asteria ne pouvait que trop la comprendre, et espérait que la personne à laquelle elle pensait était en sécurité…

Plusieurs élèves s'étaient dirigés vers les fenêtres du pub donnant sur la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Asteria hésita à les imiter. On voyait Poudlard, de ces fenêtres, elle le savait, étant donné la localisation du pub. Avait-elle vraiment envie de regarder le château sachant ce qui s'y déroulait en ce moment-même ? Mais la curiosité, l'envie de savoir furent les plus fortes et elle avança d'un pas fébrile vers les fenêtres. Plusieurs première année grimpaient sur les tables pour essayer de mieux voir. Elle attendit qu'une place se libère près d'une fenêtre et reçut un coup au cœur face au spectacle.

Les sorts fusaient de partout, certaines tours étaient partiellement détruites, elle crut même voir des corps tomber d'un mur qui s'abattait. Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Le château où elle avait passé cinq ans de sa vie, où elle s'était fait des amis, où elle avait grandi sans être jugée par rapport à quelqu'un d'autre… Il était en train de partir en fumée, à cause d'une guerre d'idéaux… Malgré le mal que cela lui faisait, elle resta à contempler Poudlard qui brûlait, qui tombait… Elle pouvait presque voir Potter se battre, les autres Serdaigle aussi… Elle les imaginait tomber sous les sorts, tomber au combat. Tomber au champ de bataille.

— Plus rien ne sera comme avant, désormais, murmura Elain à côté d'elle, des larmes dans la voix.

Asteria ne répondit pas, mais hocha fébrilement la tête. Elain avait raison, tout ce qui avait fait leur bonheur, leur malheur, leur vie durant plusieurs années partait en fumée sous leurs yeux. Et quelque fût l'issue du combat, quelques fussent les vainqueurs, rien, non rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Vous avez ici un première apparition du personnage de Fiona Cornfoot, qui est mon seul OC développé, j'ai écrit sur elle une fic de 8 chapitres que je publierai courant septembre-octobre, c'est un OC auquel je suis très attaché, et elle refera une ou deux apparitions dans cette fic^^**

 **J'ai eu plusieurs remarques sur le fait qu'il est assez peu logique qu'on ait parqué les élèves à la Tête de Sanglier, sans possibilité de sortie, surtout que les Serpentard viennent rejoindre le combat à un moment dans les livres, donc voilà, j'avais zappé ce détail du coup mon texte ne tient pas forcément la route, j'en suis désolée :/ Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter :) Merci d'avoir lu et à mercredi pour la suite !**


	3. L'Ombre de l'autre

**Note d'auteur : Cet OS répond au prompt "J'aurais aimé être...", et c'est le tout premier texte sur Asteria que j'ai écrit. On fait un nouveau bon dans le temps par rapport à l'OS précédent, puisqu'Asteria a ici 20 ans, nous sommes en juin 2002.**

 **C'est le tout premier texte que j'ai écrit après ma panne d'inspiration de 6 moi, il date de juin 2011, je l'ai écrit en pleines révisions du bac. Donc s'il y a des lecteurs ici qui ont lu mes autres textes publiés, on entre ici dans la 2e phase de mes fics, des fics dont je suis bien plus satisfaite et qui sont beaucoup plus travaillées.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Mèches brunes qui virevoltent dans le vent. Joues rosies par la bise. Prunelles brillant des larmes causées par les rafales et le froid. Mains blanches aristocratiques. Poignets fins et silhouette élancée. Se reflétant dans la mer qu'elle contemplait du haut d'un rocher, c'était ce que voyait Asteria Greengrass.

Elle avait les longs cheveux sombres de sa mère. Les yeux bleus de son père. Elle avait les mêmes mains que sa sœur. Sa sœur Daphné, qu'elle avait perdue un mois plus tôt, à cet endroit précis. Un accident, un accident stupide, dû au caractère téméraire de Daphné, toujours en quête de sensations fortes. Une chute du haut d'une falaise alors que le vent la déséquilibrait. Sous ses yeux, sous les yeux d'Asteria, elle avait disparu, emportée par les flots déchaînés.

Asteria descendit de son rocher, pataugeant un moment dans l'eau glacée puis d'un pas lent monta au sommet de la falaise. Que n'aurait-elle donné à ce cruel instant, à ce fatidique moment, pour être une grande sorcière, capable de réflexes foudroyants… Elle aurait pu empêcher cette chute d'un simple sort. Mais la peur l'avait emporté sur le sang-froid. Elle se revoyait se précipiter au bord de la falaise, regarder les flots s'agiter, faire disparaître le corps de sa sœur. Elle se revoyait hurler le nom de cette dernière.

Paroles inutiles, emportées par le vent qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter de souffler, en ce lieu. Maudit vent ! Que n'avait-il été souffler ailleurs, plutôt que de venir déséquilibrer sa sœur et en priver les gens qui l'aimaient… A quoi servait-il, à part à apporter le chagrin et le malheur dans ses rafales ?

Asteria essuya ses joues trempées de larmes, autant dues au vent cinglant qui lui brûlait les yeux qu'au chagrin et au découragement. Elle se méprisait de pleurer comme cela. Elle qui avait toujours été forte, elle se laissait aller comme une faible femme dans un roman mièvre. Essayant vainement de se ressaisir, Asteria poursuivit sa lente marche fastidieuse vers le haut de la falaise.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour empêcher cet accident. Elle aurait pu se précipiter en avant. Elle aurait pu convaincre sa sœur de ne pas faire la folle à cet endroit. Le vent soufflait si fort, Daphné pensait sans doute qu'elle ne risquait rien à se reposer sur lui, à voir ce que cela faisait de voler. Elle avait étendu ses bras, avait penché son buste en avant et le vent l'avait portée. Un instant.

Lorsqu'il s'était détourné, elle avait eu du mal à se remettre d'aplomb, puis un faux mouvement, ou un instant de distraction, et le mal était fait. Asteria entendait résonner le cri de terreur de Daphné dans ses oreilles. Elle entendait les bruits que faisaient les pierres auxquelles Daphné avait tenté de se raccrocher. Asteria se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Puis elle releva les yeux et vit qu'elle était arrivée à son but.

Le haut de la falaise. Endroit à la fois chargé de douleur et source de libération. Depuis la mort de Daphné, ses parents n'étaient plus les mêmes. Sa mère pleurait tout le temps. Ils avaient perdu leur fille aînée, en laquelle ils avaient placé tous leurs espoirs, la bonne élève, la jeune femme belle et distinguée, qu'ils avaient espéré marier à un bon parti, à une bonne famille, en qui ils projetaient tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à accomplir. Asteria était toujours passé la deuxième. Elle était allée à Serdaigle, Daphné à Serpentard, comme leurs deux parents. Elle avait eu huit Optimal à ses A.S.P.I.C, Daphné en avait eu dix.

Asteria n'attendait plus rien de ses parents. Ils avaient tant idéalisé Daphné que tous les défauts que pouvait avoir leur cadette leur avaient semblés exacerbés, tant elle était moins belle, moins intelligente, moins gracieuse, moins prometteuse… Asteria essuya à nouveau une larme purement chagrine, se releva et s'approcha du bord de la falaise pour contempler à nouveau l'endroit où elle avait vu disparaître Daphné. Les flots bouillonnaient, les vagues s'écrasaient contre la roche en un fracas assourdissant. Les eaux tourbillonnaient, l'hypnotisant presque. Elle fit encore un pas en avant, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie, personne ne croyait en elle. Ils étaient tous si désespérés d'avoir perdu Daphné que plus rien ne comptait, et c'était comme si Asteria était morte avec elle. Avait-elle seulement compté à leurs yeux ? Avaient-ils une seule fois pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir un glorieux avenir, une vie épanouie sans être Daphné ? Voilà ce qu'il aurait fallu pour qu'elle compte aux yeux de ses parents : qu'elle soit Daphné. Et un instant elle se demanda si on la pleurerait autant que sa sœur aînée si elle venait à mourir.

Elle fit un pas en avant, encore un. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extrême bord de la falaise, et qu'un pas de plus la projetterait dans le vide, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle imagina la vie qu'elle aurait eue si elle avait été l'aînée de la famille Greengrass. Elle inspira un grand coup et murmura :

— J'aurais aimé être toi, Daphné.

Et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se laissait tomber en avant, elle sentit qu'on la tirait violemment en arrière, quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui avait ceinturé la taille et soulevée de terre pour l'éloigner… ou mieux la jeter ? Elle se débattit furieusement et l'étreinte se desserra. Asteria se mit debout, à présent pleine d'une colère contenue, et d'un désespoir encore plus grand. Elle avait été à deux doigts de le faire… Si on ne l'en avait pas empêchée, elle l'aurait fait, et maintenant, s'il fallait recommencer…

Elle vit un homme qui se redressait, époussetant son vêtement et grimaçant. Peut-être lui avait-elle fait mal en se débattant, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Cet homme ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de faire, il venait de lui ôter son seul espoir d'être enfin en paix avec elle-même, sa seule chance de se racheter… Elle lui jeta un regard assassin, mais il lui sembla aussi perdu qu'elle. Il ne dit rien mais resta debout à la regarder, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas la même bêtise deux fois.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à lui hurler de se mêler de ses affaires, lorsque des larmes de rage brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus, l'homme eut un froncement de sourcils et Asteria en fut déstabilisée. Peut-être ne parlait-il pas sa langue ? Pourtant, son visage lui rappelait quelque chose, elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu. Ces cheveux blonds, ce nez pointu, ce teint pâle… Non, vraiment, il ne lui était pas inconnu.

A présent vraiment déboussolée, elle s'interrompit dans son monologue hystérique et sa voix tremblait encore de colère lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà vus. L'homme eut une réponse vague, marmonnant que c'était à elle de le lui dire. Il parlait anglais, c'était au moins quelque chose dont elle pouvait être sûre. Elle aperçut une baguette dépasser de sa poche, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer en comprenant qu'elle avait affaire à un sorcier. Bien, s'il s'avisait une fois encore de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à se servir de la magie contre lui, ils seraient à armes égales.

D'une voix légèrement plus assurée, mais aux accents encore suraigus et aux intonations tremblantes, elle lui demanda son nom. L'homme haussa les épaules, et répondit d'une voix légèrement traînante que cela n'avait aucune importance. Il lui assura que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'elle ne recommence pas. La voix d'Asteria se bloqua dans sa gorge tant elle fut surprise, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant et elle lui demanda en quoi cela le regardait avec un aplomb qu'elle espérait déstabilisant.

L'homme haussa les épaules sans répondre. En elle, la colère avait pris le pas sur le désespoir, et ce qui lui importait maintenant était de connaître l'identité de cet homme qu'elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu. A Poudlard ? C'était possible… Elle réfléchit, essayant de trouver quel garçon aurait pu avoir ces caractéristiques physiques. Et elle se souvint des amis de sa sœur. Ses camarades. Il y en avait un, qui aurait correspondu à cette description. Un lâche, petit égoïste, un fils à papa, mauvais et sournois. Se pouvait-il que… ?

Hésitante, se tordant les poignets tant elle espérait à la fois se tromper et avoir raison, elle murmura le nom qui lui venait à l'esprit et qu'elle associait à ce garçon si détestable et dont sa sœur lui avait si peu parlé. Drago Malefoy. Le regard de l'homme s'éclaira un peu et elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Le cœur battant, Asteria décida de révéler sa propre identité, mais sut que son nom ne lui évoquerait strictement rien, alors elle se présenta comme la sœur de Daphné Greengrass. Nul doute que ce nom lui évoquerait beaucoup de choses. La belle Daphné, l'intelligente Daphné, la spirituelle Daphné…

Là, Drago Malefoy parut vraiment intéressé et plissa les yeux. Et puis il prononça un mot qui faillit faire s'arrêter son cœur de battre pour de bon.

Son prénom.

Asteria.

L'intéressée faillit s'évanouir sous le choc. Non, là c'était trop… Personne n'avait jamais fait attention à elle, et le jour où elle avait décidé d'en finir avec tout ça, un homme à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé, qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle, montrait qu'il la connaissait… Même si cela n'était peut-être dû qu'à la popularité de Daphné, qui avait peut-être parlé d'elle de temps en temps à ses camarades…

Les jambes tremblantes, Asteria porta une main à sa poitrine presque machinalement et ferma les yeux. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, se disant que Drago Malefoy ne la connaissait sans doute qu'à travers Daphné, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une sorte de joie hystérique la prendre. Elle réprima un rire nerveux qui l'aurait sans doute fait passer pour une folle et rouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Drago Malefoy était froid, il n'exprimait qu'indifférence. Elle le laissait indifférent. Oui, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Le fait qu'il se souvînt de son prénom ne voulait rien dire.

Dans un murmure, elle évoqua la mort de sa sœur. Elle voulait se prouver à elle-même que seule Daphné intéressait Drago Malefoy, et sûrement pas sa sœur cadette. Au moins, elle serait fixée, elle ne s'illusionnerait pas en pensant qu'elle avait pu laisser une trace dans la mémoire d'une personne. Drago Malefoy hocha la tête. Oui, il savait qu'elle était décédée. Asteria réprima un soupir de résignation. Évidemment qu'il était au courant. Il avait dû la pleurer longuement, tiens ! Comme tous les autres…

Elle voulut savoir s'il était venu aux funérailles de sa sœur. Elle s'attendait à tout : à ce qu'il lui dise à quel point il la regrettait, à quel point sa mort avait chamboulé sa vie, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre comme avant avec la disparition de Daphné… Oui, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'il secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Asteria sentit sa respiration se bloquer sous le choc. Non. Non il n'était pas venu à son enterrement. Drago Malefoy prit une dernière fois la parole et ce qu'il dit resta gravé à jamais dans l'esprit d'Asteria : il n'avait jamais aimé Daphné. Il l'avait toujours trouvée trop froide et trop hautaine. _Il ne l'avait jamais aimée…_

Sur ces mots, Drago Malefoy s'éloigna d'un pas assuré, sans un regard de plus pour elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, Asteria sentit une bouffée d'air pur lui envahir les poumons. Cela ne voulait rien dire, en tout cas pas pour elle, cela ne signifiait en rien que Drago Malefoy pût s'intéresser à elle, elle en doutait d'ailleurs fortement. Mais elle avait rencontré une personne pour qui Daphné n'avait pas incarné la femme parfaite, la fille idéale, l'épouse rêvée. Et, sans en éprouver aucune honte, elle se sentit soudain plus paisible. Le feu de la colère et du chagrin semblait s'être apaisé, et un sourire serein se peignit sur les lèvres d'Asteria Greengrass.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, leur première rencontre :) J'espère que ça vous a plu, à dimanche pour la suite ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Seule dans le noir

**Note d'auteur : Ce 4e OS/chapitre répond au prompt "L'attente", chronologiquement dans la vie d'Asteria il suit le précédent d'assez près (quelques mois tout au plus), j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Un grand merci à CharlenePotter qui a relu et corrigé ce texte ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Asteria reposa son verre de vin sur la table à laquelle elle était assise et esquissa un sourire à l'attention de l'homme assis en face d'elle. Elle réprima une grimace mêlant découragement et agacement en pensant que c'était le troisième rendez-vous en deux semaines qui se révélait être une catastrophe… Cela lui apprendrait à vouloir rencontrer des gens par l'intermédiaire de ses amies… Pourquoi ne lui présentaient-elles que des mufles et des imbéciles ? Depuis le début, aucun n'avait eu l'élégance de lui tirer sa chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, de lui tenir la porte lorsqu'ils entraient dans un lieu… Peut-être était-elle trop exigeante envers les hommes, finalement.

Élevée dans un milieu aristocratique, où l'étiquette était très stricte, où les principes se respectaient à la lettre, elle s'apercevait que ce genre d'éducation ne concernait qu'une infime partie des sorciers… Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché ! Mais ce soir, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase : l'homme face à elle s'était trois fois curé le nez sans aucune discrétion, il avait poussé des soupirs désaltérés après chaque gorgée de vin, avait été incapable de savoir de quel couvert se servir pour chaque plat… Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué ! Il fallait partir de l'extérieur pour aller vers l'intérieur ! N'importe qui savait cela… non ?

Asteria se leva de table, décidée à écourter cette soirée le plus possible. Elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait l'aider à mettre son manteau, comme il était d'usage, mais il se contenta de faire un commentaire sur le prix du repas, en disant que c'était du vol et qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas à deux fois. Asteria leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de grossièreté, mais la cerise sur le gâteau fut quand ce malotru refusa de donner un pourboire au serveur sous prétexte qu'il avait trouvé la nourriture immonde et le service déplorable. Asteria sortit une petite escarcelle en cuir de sa cape et donna un Gallion au serveur en fusillant son compagnon d'un soir du regard.

Ils sortirent du restaurant sans un mot de plus et Asteria s'en alla après un bref « au revoir ». Bon sang, était-elle maudite ? Elle faisait des efforts, elle commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres, à vouloir voir du monde, à se démarquer de sa famille qui l'avait si souvent conservée dans l'ombre, et elle n'avait que de la malchance… Elle commençait à penser que décidément, les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas faites pour elle… La pensée de sa sœur s'imposa à elle comme une évidence : Daphné avait collectionné les petits amis, elle n'avait jamais aimé s'engager sérieusement, et avant sa mort, elle avait eu pas moins de quinze aventures. Celles d'Asteria pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une demi-main, c'était tout de même navrant !

Le soir était tombé, on était en plein hiver. Elle aimait beaucoup se promener seule la nuit, en particulier sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant de transplaner chez elle, dans le manoir de ses parents où elle vivait toujours. Ses parents faisaient montre de bien plus d'attention à son égard, ses relations avec eux étaient infiniment meilleures qu'avant. A quelque chose malheur est bon, dit-on… Mais elle sentait que sa mère n'avait pas totalement fait le deuil de Daphné, et ne comptait plus les réflexions de son père sur le fait qu'elle avait bientôt vingt ans et n'était toujours pas mariée, ce qui n'était convenable dans une société comme la leur. Non, elle n'était pas mariée, non elle n'était même pas fiancée, oui sa vie amoureuse était un véritable désastre, et alors ? Elle avait le droit de vivre, non ? Ils pouvaient déjà s'estimer heureux qu'elle soit vivante…

Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa tentative de suicide, et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, ne tenant pas à anéantir l'estime d'elle qu'ils avaient fini par avoir. Elle avait quelques fois songé à contacter Drago Malefoy, pensant que peut-être il était plus recommandable que les connaissances de ses amies, mais s'était ravisée à chaque fois, de peur qu'il ne la trouve envahissante. D'ailleurs, il était probablement déjà marié. Elle connaissait sa famille, son père avait travaillé avec Lucius Malefoy, et en disait le plus grand bien, malgré toutes les affaires sordides dans lesquelles il avait trempé durant la guerre. Or les Malefoy étaient de ces aristocrates, très à cheval sur les convenances, et ils n'auraient sans doute pas toléré que leur fils unique ne fût pas marié à vingt-deux ans.

Après sa rencontre avec Drago, elle s'était souvenue l'avoir déjà vu en compagnie de sa sœur, et qu'il était même venu une ou deux fois chez eux, accompagnant ses parents. Ils étaient très jeunes à l'époque, et Drago était resté avec sa mère, ne souhaitant visiblement pas aller s'amuser avec des filles. Daphné et Asteria n'avaient d'ailleurs pas manifesté l'envie de lier connaissance avec lui. Asteria le regrettait un peu, aujourd'hui. De ce qu'elle avait vu de lui à Poudlard, il était infect adolescent, sans cesse en quête d'une méchanceté à dire, d'un sale coup à faire, et ce genre de garçon ne l'avait jamais attirée. Mais c'était bien le même homme qui l'avait empêchée de se donner la mort, alors peut-être avait-il changé ?

Descendant le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas lent, décidée à profiter de cette belle soirée étoilée, elle passa devant un restaurant très chic, dans lequel elle était allée une ou deux fois, avec ses parents et sa sœur. Les prix étaient tout bonnement exorbitants, mais on y mangeait comme nulle part ailleurs. Les souvenirs l'assaillant, elle ralentit considérablement le pas et regarda d'un œil vague à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Les lustres de cristal, les sièges recouverts de velours, les bougies sur les tables… Tout ce luxe détonnait un peu, dans ce coin du Chemin de Traverse. Il aurait détonné n'importe où, d'ailleurs. Mais Asteria aimait ce genre d'atmosphère, même si elle lui rappelait un peu trop la stricte éducation qu'on lui avait donnée…

Son regard se fit moins vague, et elle profita de sa position qui la rendait invisible aux gens présents dans la salle pour observer cette clientèle. Ce milieu lui était tellement familier… Elle eut un soupir un peu désappointé en voyant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, en compagnie de sa femme, tirer la chaise de celle-ci pour lui permettre de s'asseoir, puis s'asseoir à son tour, lui prendre la main… Une pointe de jalousie lui traversa le cœur. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel romantique, ah ça non, mais elle ne pouvait nier que la vue d'un couple quelconque la mettait mal à l'aise… Elle détourna son regard de ce couple, et son regard se porta à une autre table. Elle eut un sourire en en voyant une, composée de trois personnes, toutes parées d'une chevelure d'un blond tel qu'il tendait vers le blanc.

Puis son regard fut attiré par la plus jeune personne de la tablée, et bizarrement, elle ne fut nullement surprise de reconnaître Drago Malefoy. Il n'était sans doute pas homme à fréquenter les brasseries ou les pubs… Ce devaient être ses parents, avec lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus, mais l'air de famille ne trompait pas. Ils n'étaient pas très bavards, ils se contentaient de manger en silence. Asteria se demanda pourquoi la femme de Drago n'était pas avec eux. Elle aurait bien aimé la rencontrer…

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit soudain et Asteria sursauta. Si on la trouvait campée au milieu de la rue à épier les gens dans la salle, assurément ce ne serait pas bien vu. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle… Elle avisa un banc, de l'autre côté de la rue, non loin de chez Ollivander. Elle s'y assit et s'emmitoufla dans sa pèlerine de soie. La soirée avait beau être agréable, elle n'en demeurait pas moins bien fraîche. On était au mois d'octobre, et déjà les premières froideurs de l'hiver se faisaient sentir. Asteria frissonna et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était si silencieux…

C'était bien différent des jours où elle était venue en compagnie de ses parents et de sa sœur acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Elle gardait de ces journées des souvenirs impérissables, et aurait voulu les revivre les unes après les autres… Merveilleuse époque que l'enfance, où tout semble si simple, où les soucis ne se bousculent pas à la porte. Asteria avait beau avoir eu une enfance relativement difficile sur le plan relationnel, surtout vis-à-vis de ses parents, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter cette époque bénie, où elle n'avait pas cette impression d'être maudite, invisible aux yeux des hommes, insignifiante…

Elle attendait son prince charmant depuis ses quatre ans, depuis qu'elle était en âge de lire des contes de fées… Mais sa vision de celui-là avait grandement évolué depuis cet âge. Alors que petite, elle attendait un homme vaillant, vêtu comme un prince, l'emmenant sur son cheval blanc… Aujourd'hui, ces illusions avaient déserté sa pensée, car elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne plaisait pas aux hommes, que les rares qui s'intéressaient à elle le faisaient pour la fortune dont elle était l'héritière et qu'il n'y avait qu'en étant réaliste et terre-à-terre qu'elle avancerait dans la vie, et non en conservant ses rêves de petite fille. Elle frissonna quand un courant d'air glacé investit la rue et souleva le bas de sa robe. Elle aurait dû s'habiller plus chaudement, mais elle ne pensait pas que sa soirée se finirait assise seule sur un banc à attendre on ne sait quoi…

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit à nouveau et un couple âgé en sortit. Asteria sourit en voyant l'homme aider sa femme à mettre sa cape et lui offrir son bras pour l'aider à marcher. Sans doute étaient-ils rares les gens qui s'aimaient jusqu'à cet âge… Mais après tout, rien ne lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà veufs d'un premier mariage et qu'ils ne venaient pas de se rencontrer… Elle eut une moue désabusée à cette pensée. De quel pessimisme elle pouvait faire preuve ! Elle croisa les bras en s'emmitouflant encore dans sa pèlerine. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à rentrer, où elle attraperait une pneumonie… Mais ses parents étaient les dernières personnes qu'elle souhaitait voir à la fin de cette désastreuse soirée.

Son père lui demanderait encore si cela s'était bien passé, si elle avait des projets, si enfin elle avait trouvé le bon. Sa mère lui rappellerait encore qu'à l'âge de vingt ans, elle était déjà mariée et attendait Daphné… Et Asteria ne voyait guère l'utilité d'entendre une énième fois les conseils amoureux de sa mère, qui pensait sans doute bien faire, mais ne réussissait qu'à mettre sa fille dans l'embarras et la confusion. S'ils avaient été quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt, ses parents lui auraient déjà arrangé un mariage avec un riche héritier… Mais, aussi stupide que cela pût paraître dans leur milieu, Asteria souhaitait un mariage d'amour et pas d'intérêt.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit encore. C'était divertissant de voir les gens en sortir, de voir leurs habitudes, de voir comment les couples se comportaient. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une famille qui sortit, les enfants étaient parés de leurs plus beaux habits. Une petite fille portait une robe blanche et un nœud de satin dans ses cheveux noirs, elle était ravissante. Elle devait avoir six ans tout au plus, et ses habits étaient impeccables, on n'eût pas cru qu'elle sortait d'un restaurant. A cet âge, il n'était pas rare, voire même extrêmement courant, qu'un enfant tache ses vêtements en mangeant. Et Asteria avait l'intuition que cette petite avait mangé tout à fait correctement, et que la propreté de sa robe n'était pas due à un sort de nettoyage.

De nouvelles personnes sortirent, mais Asteria ne les reconnut que trop bien, et regretta de ne pas s'être assise dans un endroit moins exposé. Les Malefoy, dans toute leur noblesse de gestes, sortirent de l'établissement. Lucius aida sa femme à remettre sa longue cape noire, et Drago salua le majordome qui leur tenait la porte. Asteria essaya de dissimuler son visage derrière sa main, qu'elle avait portée d'une manière bien peu naturelle au niveau de son menton. Drago tourna la tête vers elle, et son regard perçant s'arrêta sur son visage. Asteria détourna la tête, dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'eût pas reconnue. Elle entendit des pas et le bruissement d'une cape sur les pavés, avant de sentir quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda une voix grave légèrement traînante.

C'était lui, bien sûr. Asteria secoua la tête sans pour autant dévoiler son visage. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Drago se pencher, comme pour essayer de la voir.

— On ne s'est pas déjà vus ?

A quoi bon continuer à se cacher ? C'était ridicule, elle n'avait plus quatorze ans. Elle abaissa sa main et tourna son visage vers lui.

— Si, je suppose, soupira-t-elle en le regardant.

— Asteria ? fit-t-il, visiblement stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il semblait réellement surpris de la voir. Que pensait-il d'elle, maintenant ? Sans doute qu'elle était une pauvre fille esseulée, cherchant à tuer le temps en attendant des célibataires fortunés à la sortie des établissements de luxe. S'il pensait cela, pourquoi venait-il la voir en étant marié ? Ou bien ne l'était-il peut-être pas, finalement…

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… murmura-t-elle.

Ils se vouvoyaient instinctivement, comme lors de leur rencontre sur les falaises. Leur rang social ne leur permettait pas d'user de familiarité alors qu'ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais parlé.

— Dites-moi ce que je dois croire, répondit Drago avec une nuance d'ironie dans la voix.

— Je… vais rentrer chez moi, je crois, je vais finir par me faire mal voir à rester ici.

Elle se leva, arrangea les plis de sa cape et salua Drago d'un signe de tête très sobre.

— Ravie de vous avoir revu, murmura-t-elle.

Asteria l'entendit vaguement marmonner un « Moi de même » et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide. Elle se sentait complètement ridicule et regrettait d'avoir dévoilé son identité. Elle était surprise que Drago se souvienne d'elle, elle n'avait pourtant pas la même allure que le jour de leur rencontre. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt contente qu'il puisse avoir une autre vision d'elle que celle d'une fille désespérée au bord du suicide… Elle avait dû lui faire terriblement pitié, ce jour-là, et elle avait malheureusement l'impression que ce soir, elle avait sans doute paru tout aussi pathétique…

— Asteria, attendez !

Le cœur d'Asteria s'accéléra. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la prenne en pitié, s'il avait des remarques à faire, il pouvait se les garder ! Elle fit volte-face et le trouva à deux mètres d'elle. D'une voix où perçait l'exaspération, elle lui dit tout de go :

— Écoutez, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me parlez, pourquoi vous tenez autant à engager la conversation, mais si vous croyez que j'ai besoin d'aide, vous vous trompez ! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, j'étais là ce soir parce que j'avais envie de profiter de cette soirée, et je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !

Satisfaite d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle regarda Drago avec assurance, attendant sa réaction. Il avait l'air perplexe. Pas déstabilisé, non, mais sceptique. Un de ses sourcils était levé en accent circonflexe, témoignant de son incertitude. Ce fut au tour d'Asteria d'être dubitative. Pourquoi, par Merlin, la regardait-il ainsi ? La prenait-il pour une folle ?

— Je n'avais pas l'intention d'engager la conversation, lui dit Drago, toujours avec cette moue incrédule. Mais vous aviez oublié ceci sur le banc.

Il lui tendit son escarcelle en cuir. Asteria se sentit rougir tant elle était honteuse. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, jamais au grand jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi ridicule…

— Je… je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Je… merci…

Elle prit rapidement l'escarcelle et la remit à sa ceinture. Drago eut un sourire moqueur et elle ressentit un vif assentiment à son égard pour l'embarras qu'il provoquait en elle. Elle détestait se sentir en situation d'infériorité, et avait fait son possible depuis la mort de Daphné pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais… Or, c'était exactement ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment, sous le regard plus qu'ironique de Drago Malefoy. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé, toujours ce petit prétentieux sûr de lui…

— Vous savez, même si vous aviez besoin d'aide, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudrait en demander, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je n'aime pas écouter les gens pleurnicher, et je ne suis pas du genre à compatir.

— Vraiment ? fit Asteria, retrouvant son assurance. Ce n'était pas de la compassion lorsque vous m'avez empêchée de sauter du haut des falaises ? Et ce n'était pas de la compassion lorsque vous êtes venu me voir ce soir ?

— Sur les falaises, c'était par simple acquit de conscience, et ce soir, je me disais que peut-être vous aviez besoin d'un peu de _compagnie_ …

Il accompagna ce dernier mot d'un regard lourd de sens et Asteria en perdit ses mots tant elle était outrée. Oser prétendre cela à son sujet ! Elle n'était pas une fille de petite vertu, et c'était bien la dernière des choses qu'elle souhaitait devenir ! Comment pouvait-il croire cela d'elle ?

— Vous… vous… balbutia-t-elle, la voix tremblante de colère.

Drago Malefoy eut un sourire désabusé et leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons, les mains dans les poches, et de s'en aller d'une démarche nonchalante mais non sans allure. Asteria devait reconnaître que sa cape flottant derrière lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait ne manquait pas d'élégance. Elle était cependant bien trop fière pour admettre que Drago Malefoy pouvait être à ses yeux autre chose qu'un petit crétin immature et condescendant. Il s'arrêta soudain avant de se tourner vers elle, avec toujours ce maudit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

— Vous savez que vous valez mieux que cela, Asteria, j'espère ? dit-il d'une voix entendue.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Asteria, méfiante.

— Je fréquente les femmes de mon milieu, ayant reçu une certaine éducation et possédant un minimum de distinction. Oh, bien sûr, il y a des filles… disons, légères, qui peuvent être d'agréable compagnie, mais vous vous doutez bien que si j'avais pensé une seule seconde que vous pouviez être de celles-ci, je ne vous aurais même pas accordé un regard. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Asteria demeura muette. Drago eut un nouveau rire désabusé, en lui adressant un regard lourd de sens, puis tourna définitivement les talons avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Les lèvres d'Asteria se fendirent d'un sourire. Elle aurait aimé avoir compris ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre, mais craignait tellement de se tromper qu'elle préférait ne tirer aucune conclusion hâtive. Il valait mieux prendre ce qu'il venait de dire au premier degré, à savoir qu'il avait su voir qu'elle était issu de la haute société sorcière et qu'il avait pensé qu'elle attendait réellement quelqu'un. Et non qu'il était venu la voir car elle lui avait semblé jolie de loin, et que non seulement il avait su voir son ascendance aristocratique dans son allure, mais qu'en plus elle lui avait peut-être plu…

Elle sourit un peu plus, en pensant qu'il était à présent certain qu'il n'était pas marié, car un homme de sa condition, en compagnie de ses parents, ne serait pas allé voir une femme inconnue alors qu'il était déjà pris. Ainsi donc, elle qui pensait qu'il était sans doute homme à se plier aux conventions, à ne pas rester célibataire trop longtemps, à fonder une famille sans attendre… elle s'était bien trompée sur son compte. Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour elle, si même Drago Malefoy n'était pas fiancé à vingt-deux ans, elle n'était peut-être pas si maudite que cela, en tout cas pas plus que lui.

Ce fut une Asteria souriante qui rentra chez elle, ce soir-là, malgré son rendez-vous désastreux, car pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait trouvé une personne plus à plaindre qu'elle, dont elle n'enviait rien, et ce n'était pas peu dire…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, comme vous pouvez le deviner, leur couple ne va pas se former en un claquement de doigt, ce serait bien trop facile ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à jeudi pour la suite !**


	5. Les Conséquences de leurs actes

**Note d'auteur : Ce 5e OS/chapitre répond au prompt "Les livres mentent". J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

 **Un grand merci à Charlène qui a pris le temps de lire mon texte et me donner son avis !**

* * *

Asteria se regarda dans son miroir et sourit à la vue du ruban blanc qui ornait ses cheveux. Elle se revoyait à l'âge de six ans devant sa coiffeuse, à essayer de se faire la plus jolie possible pour donner bonne impression. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à devenir belle, mais elle avait fait de son mieux. Elle savait que ses parents attendaient avec impatience qu'elle se marie, mais elle refusait de se presser. C'était une lubie stupide que de vouloir se marier par amour, mais elle n'en démordait pas.

Son sourire s'évanouit quelque peu lorsqu'elle avisa ses joues pâles et ses cernes qui transparaissaient bien trop sous sa peau fine. Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts avec un soupir. Elle avait beau les soigner, ils demeuraient secs et ternes. Et là où elle aurait dû être fine, elle était maigre. Elle avait beau essayer de se mettre en valeur, elle n'arrivait pas à se plaire à elle-même, alors comment aurait-elle pu plaire à qui que ce fût ?

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il apportait la _Gazette_ , comme tous les matins. Asteria adorait recevoir des nouvelles du monde qui l'entourait. Elle ne sortait pas beaucoup, notamment depuis ses rendez-vous désastreux dont elle gardait un épouvantable souvenir. Elle n'était pas invitée aux soirées mondaines, et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses amies remontait à… un mois ? Elle se désespérait d'être aussi casanière. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle si elle appréciait la solitude et si son occupation favorite était de lire dans la véranda du manoir, lorsque la pluie tambourinait sur les murs et le toit de verre ?

Elle fit entrer le hibou qui lâcha la _Gazette_ sur son lit avant qu'elle ne lui donne une Mornille et qu'il reparte par la fenêtre ouverte. Asteria s'assit sur son édredon et déplia le journal. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle vit un nom un peu trop connu en première page. Malefoy. Intriguée, elle se reporta à la page annoncée et lut l'article.

 _Le procès de la famille Malefoy a eu lieu le 20 janvier, à huit heures du soir, à la Cour de Justice Magique. Lucius Malefoy, dans un état de négligence qu'on ne lui avait jamais connu, a déclaré avoir servi les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant la Grande Guerre. Il a cependant affirmé avoir bien souvent agi sous la contrainte et n'avoir pas voulu que les choses aillent si loin._

 _Son épouse Narcissa Malefoy a soutenu n'avoir perpétré aucun crime, et aucun meurtre, et n'avoir jamais à proprement parler rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts. Elle nous a fourni pour preuve un avant-bras vierge de toute Marque des Ténèbres, contrairement à son mari et son fils._

Asteria écarquilla les yeux devant cette dernière mention. Avait-elle été naïve au point de ne pas se douter que Drago avait lui aussi été marqué ? Ses lèvres tremblèrent quelque peu lorsqu'elle se rappela comment le jeune homme l'avait rattrapée au bord du précipice. La Marque l'avait-elle touchée ? Non, il portait sans doute des manches longues ce jour-là, sans quoi elle aurait remarqué l'affreux motif. Elle n'en avait jamais vu en vrai, hormis le soir de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine mais elle continua sa lecture.

 _Ce dernier, selon la journaliste Rita Skeeter, avait perdu l'air arrogant qu'il arborait lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle n'a pas manqué de faire remarquer la négligence de sa coiffure et sa barbe de quelques jours, ainsi que ses yeux rougis et cernés. Il a dévoilé à l'assistance la Marque des Ténèbres qui ornait son bras droit. Cela n'a pas manqué de provoquer quelques murmures dans la salle._

 _Drago Malefoy était le plus jeune des Mangemorts enrôlés et n'a pas nié avoir tenté de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter, présent lors de ce procès, l'a cependant défendu en disant l'avoir vu considérablement hésiter, et n'a pas manqué de préciser que lorsque lui, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient détenus au Manoir Malefoy, Mr Malefoy ne l'avait pas dénoncé lors même qu'il l'avait sans aucun doute reconnu. Ce témoignage, accompagné de ceux de Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, a contribué à alléger de façon notable la peine du jeune Drago Malefoy._

 _Aucun des membres de la famille Malefoy n'ira à Azkaban, comme cela avait été murmuré avant le procès. Ils seront condamnés à payer une amende d'un montant mirobolant, qui devrait les obliger à se séparer de certains de leurs biens. Cette « simple » condamnation a suscité les huées des jurés mais le procureur s'est montré intransigeant. Il a à la fin du procès expliqué que « l'honneur de la famille Malefoy a été bafoué pour le reste de la vie de Mr et Mrs Malefoy, [que] cela rejaillira sans doute sur le jeune Drago et la femme qui acceptera de l'épouser, et [que cela lui] semble être une punition à la mesure de leurs méfaits commis. »_

L'article s'achevait sur cette citation. Asteria leva les yeux du journal, pensive. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée où elle avait vu Drago dans le restaurant le plus chic de tout le Chemin de Traverse, en compagnie de ses parents. C'était trois mois auparavant, environ. Elle n'avait absolument pas pensé, à cet instant, qu'ils seraient traduits en justice pour ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la guerre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son idiotie et sa naïveté. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail ? Sans doute ce soir-là profitaient-ils du peu de temps qu'il leur restait exempts de scandales. Elle doutait qu'à présent ils puissent reparaître en public sans être la cible des huées et des regards méprisants. Elle était partagée entre deux sentiments : l'approbation de leur condamnation qu'elle trouvait amplement méritée et la pitié.

Cette dernière était bien plus pour la mère et le fils que pour le père. Elle savait que ce dernier n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, en servant dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien qu'il eût prétendu le contraire lors de son procès. Elle songea à Narcissa qui n'aurait jamais eu à subir cela si elle n'avait pas épousé Lucius Malefoy. Et elle pensa à Drago, qui avait sûrement été enrôlé de force et n'avait jamais demandé cela.

Elle essaya de s'en convaincre mais n'y parvint pas. Elle ne connaissait Drago que par l'intermédiaire des récits de sa sœur. Et ceux-ci n'avaient pas été en sa faveur. Elle l'avait présenté comme un adolescent gâté, prétentieux, arrogant, méchant et sournois. Elle disait que c'était à cause de gens comme lui que la réputation de la maison de Serpentard était ternie. Asteria s'était alors promis de ne pas fréquenter ce garçon qui semblait si antipathique. D'ailleurs, dans l'article du journal, Rita Skeeter précisait qu'il avait perdu son air arrogant, ce qui confirmait les dires de Daphné.

Rita Skeeter… C'était également elle qui avait rédigé la biographie d'Albus Dumbledore et l'y avait discrédité d'une manière peu convenable. Asteria avait parcouru quelques pages de ce livre et avait été tout simplement ébahie de voir le nombre de méfaits qu'avait pu commettre ce sorcier pour qui elle avait tant de respect. C'étaient des calomnies, à n'en pas douter. _Les livres mentent_ , avait-elle pensé, _c'est bien connu_. Combien de fois avait-elle lu des contes où c'était la sœur en retrait qui trouvait le prince charmant et non l'aînée si sûre d'elle ? Cela lui avait permis de rêver jusqu'à ce qu'elle se débarrasse de ses stupides illusions d'adolescente rêveuse.

Et cette journaliste était la pire des menteuses. Asteria ne comptait plus le nombre d'articles dans lesquels elle avait accablé d'infamies Harry Potter et ses deux amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de croire un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit les concernant, tant elle les admirait. Hermione Granger, si intelligente, brillante élève. Ron Weasley toujours drôle, et courageux, ainsi que très bon au Quidditch. Et enfin Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, celui qui par deux fois avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui s'était sacrifié pour ses amis. Après avoir lu tant de grossièretés à leur propos de la part de cette journaliste, elle devrait croire ce qu'elle avait dit de Drago Malefoy ?

Elle qui tantôt était si sûre de ce qu'elle devait croire hésitait. Après tout, Drago lui était venu en aide le jour où elle avait tenté de sauter de cette falaise. Elle se souvenait à présent de son regard si perdu, de l'air déboussolé qu'il avait, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé par quel hasard il s'était trouvé sur la même falaise qu'elle. Avait-il, jusqu'au moment où il l'avait sauvé, dans l'idée de mettre fin à ses jours ? Il devait sentir peser sur ses épaules le poids du déshonneur, et s'était peut-être dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il disparût…

Elle avait été presque heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un ayant l'air plus malheureux qu'elle, de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre, la plus perdue. Voir Drago aussi seul et la lueur triste dans ses yeux lui avait redonné confiance en elle. Elle se demandait à présent comment elle avait pu se réjouir des malheurs de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela lui ressemblait si peu, et elle trouvait cela ignoble.

Quand elle y pensait, Drago et elle n'étaient peut-être pas si différents. Elle imaginait ce qu'il devait ressentir, depuis que sa famille avait perdu toute notoriété. Il devait être seul, terriblement seul. Ses amis ne devaient pas être hommes à le soutenir. Tous ces sorciers issus de grandes familles, sans doute pour la plupart également descendus de leurs piédestaux – elle pensait notamment aux familles Goyle ou Nott. Toutes ces familles devaient travailler de leur côté à reforger leur honneur déchu. Et les Malefoy n'étaient probablement pas différents.

Cela leur ferait-il plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un les prenait en pitié et ne les haïssait pas ? Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel devant cette pensée infantile. Ils s'en ficheraient, évidemment ! Ils préféraient même sans doute être détestés que pris en pitié. Et puis, elle ne les appréciait pas. Ils avaient tout de même commis des atrocités, durant la guerre. Le père, au moins. Le fils avait été à deux doigts de commettre un crime. La mère les avait soutenus. Non, on ne pouvait pas décemment ne les prendre qu'en pitié.

Et pourtant. Elle songeait au malheur qui s'abattrait sur eux, au fait qu'ils ne pourraient plus sortir sans risquer de se faire agresser, par vengeance. Elle se trouvait à la fois idiote et tout simplement humaine de ne pas vouloir les haïr pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils n'étaient pas les principaux responsables… Elle savait bien qu'elle avait tort d'essayer de leur trouver des excuses mais si c'avait été elle, à leur place ? Si elle avait été à la place de Drago, forcée de tuer Dumbledore sous peine de voir toute sa famille décimée ? Si son père et sa mère s'étaient alliés au plus puissant des mages noirs dans le but d'assurer la sécurité de leur famille ? Aurait-elle pu leur en vouloir ?

Mais elle songeait à tous les morts que la guerre avait faits. A toutes ces familles détruites par la perte d'un parent, d'un fils, d'une fille. Elle se souvenait de son retour au château, après la Bataille, lorsqu'on les avait rapatriés. Elle avait vu ces corps étendus dans la Grande Salle, ces mères éplorées, ces frères et sœurs désemparés. Elle avait alors pris la main de sa sœur dans la sienne mais celle-ci s'était rapidement dégagée, peu adepte des élans d'affection. Alors Asteria s'était tournée vers son amie Fiona et les deux adolescentes s'étaient étreintes, comme pour se rassurer l'une l'autre et créer une bulle autour d'elle qui aurait fait abstraction du désastre.

Si des sorciers aussi puissants que Lucius Malefoy ne s'étaient pas alliés au Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être n'y aurait-il jamais eu une telle guerre, une telle hécatombe. Et pour cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver à l'égard de cette famille une aversion profonde. Un tel manque de morale, une telle volonté de faire le mal… Elle mit le feu au journal d'un coup de baguette, pour effacer de sa vue la photo mouvante de la une, où l'on voyait les trois Malefoy sortant du tribunal, l'air à la fois apeuré et soulagé.

Et elle se prit à espérer que plus jamais sa route ne croiserait celle de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Bon, ça paraît un peu mal parti pour les caser ensemble ces deux-là, n'est-ce pas ? xD**

 **Lors d'un concours sur HPF, dans la partie "textes originaux", Le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante, on nous avait proposé de réécrire un de nos OS en texte original et c'est celui-ci que j'avais choisi, j'avais transposé toute cette situation au XIXe siècle en plein Paris, vers 1850, je m'étais bien amusée à faire toutes les correspondances et à changer les noms^^**

 **Voilà, en espérant que ce texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à lundi pour la suite ! (normalement, mais comme je posterai depuis mon portable vu que je n'aurai pas internet, je ne suis pas sûre d'être au rendez-vous^^)**


	6. Inexcusables

**Note d'auteur : Ce 6e chapitre/OS répond au prompt "Les mots oubliés", j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Un énorme merci à Aredhel, pour avoir corrigé cet OS plusieurs fois, m'avoir aidé à progresser et ne pas avoir craqué !**

 **RAR Circee : Pour la marque, il me semble qu'elle se contente de s'atténuer, et que lorsque Voldemort revient au pouvoir elle se met non seulement à devenir plus foncée mais aussi à faire mal... Je crois aussi que lors de son procès, Bellatrix montre la marque alors que Voldemort a été défait quelques mois auparavant, mais je peux me tromper^^ Contente que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review :)**

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête, Asteria contemplait pensivement le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était dans cette position, mais tant qu'elle ne sentait pas de douleur dans ses bras, elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de bouger. Son plafond était décidément très intéressant. Ici une fissure, là une moulure irrégulière. La blancheur était immaculée, aucune toile d'araignée, aucune poussière n'avait été épargnée par l'elfe de maison. Asteria trouvait cela un peu dommage, elle aimait tout ce qui indiquait qu'un lieu était ancien. Elle trouvait sa chambre quelque peu artificielle. Pourtant, on ne pouvait nier que c'était sans doute la pièce la plus agréable de la grande maison des Greengrass. Le sol était jonché de livres, plusieurs bibelots ornaient les murs et les meubles, ainsi que des photos. Tellement de photos.

Sur son bureau, on ne comptait pas moins de dix cadres. Beaucoup de ces photos représentaient sa sœur, Daphné. Cette jeune fille si parfaite, si belle, si intelligente… Comme Asteria pouvait l'admirer et la détester, cette sœur. Même après sa mort, elle continuait à hanter les pas de sa cadette : alors qu'Asteria avait enfin espéré pouvoir prendre son indépendance, voilà qu'elle revenait, avec une lettre. Une maudite lettre que ses parents avaient retrouvée il y avait peu et qu'ils avaient jugé bon de communiquer à Asteria. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas gardée, cette lettre ? Elle s'en serait bien passé…

Elle sentit un tiraillement dans son bras droit et se décida à se redresser. Machinalement, son regard balaya sa chambre sans la voir. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la lumière. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on pouvait voir un si beau coucher de soleil. D'ordinaire, les nuages gris masquaient les derniers rayons du soleil et celui-ci ne parvenait pas à les traverser. Elle profita de la belle lumière qui illuminait le parc et, au loin, la mer agitée. Elle inspira à fond, en fermant les yeux, de façon à se remettre les idées en place.

 _Asteria m'a dit qu'elle était triste que vous ne l'aimiez pas. Je trouve triste aussi que vous m'aimiez plus qu'elle. Mais comme maintenant je ne suis plus là, je pense que vous vous occuperez d'elle._

Ces trois phrases, Asteria les haïssait. Elles étaient extraites d'une lettre que Daphné avait écrite à leurs parents, peu après sa rentrée en première année à Poudlard. Il était troublant de voir à quel point la plume d'une enfant de onze ans pouvait transpercer un cœur. Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils jugé nécessaire de lui montrer cette lettre ? Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin d'un tel prétexte pour lui présenter des excuses. Elle les aurait acceptées si elles étaient venues du cœur, spontanément. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'ils relisent une lettre datant de plus de dix ans pour s'apercevoir qu'ils n'avaient jamais mis leurs filles sur un pied d'égalité.

Asteria inspira encore un grand coup pour profiter de l'air frais. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Une semaine que ses parents lui avaient montré cette lettre en lui disant qu'ils regrettaient et souhaitaient qu'elle leur pardonne. Asteria était alors partie sans un mot, avait gravi les escaliers tout aussi silencieusement et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre à double tour. Depuis, elle n'en était pas sortie. L'elfe de maison lui portait son repas chaque midi et chaque soir, elle mangeait volontiers. Mais refusait tout net de voir quiconque d'autre. Ses parents auraient bien sûr pu transplaner dans sa chambre, elle n'était protégée par aucun sortilège. Mais la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux et la froideur naturelle de ses parents les empêchaient probablement de se montrer aussi impérieux.

Le vent sur son visage lui manquait, tout comme la sensation de la pluie dans ses cheveux. Rien ne pouvait égaler le plaisir de courir sous une pluie torrentielle dans les herbes folles d'un champ. Elle aurait pu transplaner, elle aussi. Elle aurait pu sortir de sa chambre et reprendre son train de vie habituel. Mais elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de sortir de son cocon protecteur, de sa chambre de jeune fille, de sa si chère solitude et de ses réflexions amères. Elle avait besoin de penser, de se remettre en question. C'était toujours comme ça, avec elle. Tout était problématique, il fallait qu'elle s'interroge à propos de tout. Sans doute le Choixpeau avait-il senti cela pour l'envoyer à Serdaigle.

Maudite lettre. Elle remettait tout en question. Asteria s'était fait une raison, depuis le temps. Elle avait appris à vivre dans l'indifférence de ses parents, cela s'était même arrangé depuis quelques temps, ils semblaient se soucier un peu plus d'elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs accueilli ce changement avec joie. Mais ce discours pathétique qu'ils lui avaient tenu, cette espèce de grande tirade digne d'une tragédie grecque, c'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter.

« Nous nous sommes rendus compte de nos erreurs, nous n'avions jamais compris à quel point tu pouvais te sentir lésée. Ta sœur comptait énormément à nos yeux, nous avions mis en elle tous nos espoirs. Et tu semblais tellement moins douée qu'elle… Nous pensions que s'il fallait marier l'une de nos filles à un riche héritier, c'était sur Daphné qu'il fallait compter. Nous ne t'aimions pas moins, nous t'aimions… différemment. Tu restes notre fille, Asteria, et nous t'aimons… »

Elle était partie sur ces derniers mots. Non, décidément, elle détestait ce genre de scène. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne savait que répondre et trop avide d'amour qu'elle était, elle s'empressait d'accéder à la requête de ceux qui lui tenaient ce genre de discours. Or là, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire plaisir à ses parents. Qu'attendaient-ils d'elle, au juste ? Maintenant que Daphné n'était plus, c'était elle le nouvel espoir de la famille ? Celle qu'ils marieraient à un riche héritier, qui apporterait une nouvelle fortune à la famille et leur permettrait de se distinguer encore parmi les aristocrates de la société sorcière ? Pourquoi avaient-ils été incapables de lui dire ces mots auparavant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient cette prise de conscience maintenant, alors même qu'elle se cherchait et ne parvenait pas à se trouver ? Jeter le trouble en elle, trouvaient-ils cela si plaisant ? Elle ne demandait rien de plus que d'en rester là avec eux, à des relations cordiales, voire parfois amicales, mais rien de plus. Pourquoi se sentaient-ils obligés à présent de faire mention du fait qu'ils l'avaient délaissée, qu'elle était leur fille, qu'ils l'aimaient… Était-ce de sa faute s'ils avaient oublié de lui dire cela lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle avait tant besoin de se sentir aimée ?

Elle en était ici de ses réflexions quand on toqua à la porte. Était-ce l'elfe qui revenait ? Elle alla ouvrir et son visage se décomposa en voyant ses parents dans l'encadrement. Elle masqua aussitôt sa confusion et afficha un air glacial. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'ils parlent – ou partent. La situation était gênante, pour eux comme pour elle. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand sa mère s'exclama :

— Asteria !

Asteria la fixa avec froideur et attendit sans dire un mot, peu désireuse de leur faciliter la tâche. Voyant qu'ils hésitaient encore, elle fit mine à nouveau de fermer la porte mais la main autoritaire de son père la bloqua. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Même bleu, le même éclat.

— Asteria, nous devons te parler, dit-il d'une voix grave.

— Je m'en moque, ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit l'intéressée d'un ton sec.

— Ne fais pas l'enfant ! s'exclama sa mère avec agacement.

Son mari posa une main sur son épaule comme pour l'apaiser.

— Victoria, s'il te plaît.

Victoria poussa un soupir à la fois découragé et exaspéré. Asteria se résigna et rouvrit sa porte pour les laisser entrer. Mais ils restèrent dans l'encadrement, ne souhaitant visiblement pas s'immiscer dans son intimité. Elle s'éloigna et se mit à marcher dans sa chambre d'un pas lent, attendant qu'ils se décident à parler. Elle avait tant de choses à leur dire, tant de ressentiment, tant de rancœur qu'elle gardait en elle… Mais elle refusait de parler la première, elle n'était pas en position de faiblesse. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui se trouvait dans l'embarras, elle n'allait pas se priver d'être désagréable !

— Tu as intérêt à nous écouter, maintenant, Asteria ! fit Victoria d'une voix autoritaire.

— Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! s'exclama l'intéressée avec colère.

— Et je te défends d'être aussi insolente ! renchérit sa mère sur le même ton.

— Asteria, s'il te plaît, coupa son père d'une voix calme et sévère, en lui adressant un regard entendu.

Asteria souffla tel un chat en colère mais se tut néanmoins. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, et regarda obstinément par la fenêtre. Elle entendit sa mère commencer une phrase sur un ton désagréable mais son père la coupa. Celui-ci commença :

— Cela fait une semaine que tu n'es pas sortie de ta chambre et nous nous demandions comment tu allais.

Comme si cela leur importait réllement.

— Menteur, siffla Asteria.

— Ne sois pas irrespectueuse ! s'écria sa mère.

— Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir du respect pour des personnes qui se décident au bout de vingt ans à enfin m'accorder un regard ! Alors quoi ? Maintenant que Daphné est morte, vous attendez sûrement que je la remplace et que je fasse tout ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ! Vous allez me marier à un homme que je ne connaîtrai pas, parce qu'il sera riche et que son nom sera connu ? Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : la même chose qu'il y a une semaine, mais qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

— Nous pensions que tu avais réfléchi… risqua son père, hésitant.

— Oui, j'ai réfléchi, mais figurez-vous que je ne passe pas l'éponge sur vingt ans de mépris et d'ignorance comme ça.

— Tu trouves vraiment intelligent de nous faire la tête bêtement ? siffla sa mère.

Asteria se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard.

— Parce que toi, tu trouves intelligent d'avoir mis ta fille aînée sur un piédestal et de m'avoir complètement laissée de côté, peut-être ?

Elle se leva pour leur faire face et s'exclama, la voix tremblante :

— Ces derniers temps, ça allait beaucoup mieux, entre nous ! J'avais enfin l'impression d'exister un peu ! Il a fallu que vous veniez tout gâcher avec cette maudite lettre, comment avez-vous pu être aussi stupides ? J'étais prête à vous pardonner, à me comporter avec vous comme si de rien n'était…

— Savoir que nous regrettons ne te suffit pas ? Tu es tellement égoïste… fit sa mère en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Nous faire chanter, peut-être ?

— N'importe quoi… soupira Asteria en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Asteria croisa les bras, comme pour se fermer à tout dialogue. Sa mère leva les yeux avec mépris tandis que son père semblait bien plus déboussolé. Asteria n'était pas connue pour s'énerver facilement. Elle avait un tempérament calme, et sans doute ses parents avaient-ils compté là-dessus pour se faire pardonner facilement. Mais Asteria n'était pas bête. Naïve, ingénue, rêveuse, mais pas bête. Elle avait parfaitement compris leur manœuvre et n'avait pas l'intention de tomber dans le piège.

Elle décroisa les bras et dit d'une voix calme :

— Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas oublier. Nos relations resteront cordiales, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous ignorer, après tout je vis sous votre toit. Mais il n'y aura rien de plus. Il y a quelques jours, je croyais pouvoir entretenir avec vous une certaine complicité, le genre de complicité que partagent des parents et leurs enfants. Mais il y a trop de rancœurs, trop de non-dit… Il y a tellement de choses que vous auriez dû me dire lorsque j'étais enfant. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, j'en suis navrée.

— Asteria, voyons… fit son père.

— Non, coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus de ta part.

— Tu vas la laisser te parler de la sorte, William ? s'exclama Victoria visiblement hors d'elle.

William fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, fixant sa fille. Puis il répondit :

— Très bien, Asteria. Après tout, tu es majeure, et il est de notre devoir de nous occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un mari. Nous nous chargerons cependant de hâter cela.

Il fit taire sa femme d'un geste de la main, alors qu'elle allait protester, puis il referma la porte. Asteria demeura immobile un instant, au milieu de sa chambre. Puis un mince sourire fendit ses lèvres. Elle n'éprouvait ni remord, ni tristesse. Toute sa rancœur l'avait désertée. Ses parents avaient à cœur de la marier le plus vite possible ? Elle leur souhaitait bien du courage…

Elle inspira un grand coup et se dirigea à sa fenêtre pour regarder la pluie tomber, les yeux brillant d'un éclat nouveau.

* * *

 **Note de fin : C'est pas la joie chez les Greengrass, ça ne rigole pas x) Foutues familles de Sang-Pur... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite !**


	7. Le Jour du changement

**Note d'auteur** **: Ce 7e chapitre répond au prompt "Se jeter dans la gueule du loup". Bonne lecture :)**

 **Je remercie beaucoup Aredhel et CharlenePotter pour leurs corrections avisées et leurs avis très éclairant, merci beaucoup les filles ! :D**

 **RAR Juliette54 : Difficile d'aimer sa mère en effet, mais son père n'est pas une blanche colombe non plus, bien que visiblement moins pète-sec^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Le mois de juin était bien avancé, et ce jour-là le soleil était à peine masqué par les nuages dont la lourde présence orageuse empêchait cependant que le temps puisse être réellement radieux. Asteria ferma la fenêtre de sa chambre afin d'éviter qu'une pluie soudaine n'entre. Elle arrangea sa robe et ajouta une perle dans ses cheveux. Ses parents avaient prévu de l'emmener dîner chez les Higgs, des amis à eux, dont le fils Terence avait trois ans de plus qu'elle. Son nom ne lui disait strictement rien, mais c'était bien normal, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux élèves de la maison de sa sœur, qui avait été à Serpentard alors qu'elle-même avait étudié à Serdaigle.

La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit sur l'elfe de maison qui s'inclina légèrement avant de murmurer :

― Vos parents vous attendent, miss Asteria.

― Je viens tout de suite, dis-le-leur, répondit-elle en arrangeant une dernière fois sa coiffure.

L'elfe referma la porte et Asteria prit une cape dans son armoire avant de le suivre. Elle rangea sa baguette dans une poche intérieure de sa pèlerine, bien qu'elle doutât d'avoir à s'en servir. Elle rejoignit ses parents dans l'entrée. Sa mère était très élégante, comme toujours, mais la froideur sur son visage gâchait le tableau. Quant à son père, il rappelait les sorciers d'autrefois, vêtus de leur courte cape, d'un chapeau haut-de-forme et d'un gilet, sur lequel brillait la chaîne d'une montre à gousset. C'était le propre des grandes familles de Sang-Pur de vouloir perpétuer les traditions. Asteria aimait cette sorte de protocole, cette étiquette qui avait pourtant tendance à s'assouplir avec le temps.

― Je n'aime pas cette robe, fit remarquer sèchement sa mère. Je t'avais dit de mettre la verte.

― Je suis assez grande pour m'habiller toute seule, rétorqua Asteria sur le même ton.

Elle échangea un regard avec son père qui lui jeta un simple regard froid, comme pour appuyer sa mère. Cependant il n'ajouta rien pas et lorsqu'il donna le signal du départ, ils transplanèrent tous les trois chez les Higgs.

~o~O~o~

Lorsqu'elle arriva, à quelques secondes d'intervalle de ses parents, Asteria découvrit une grande bâtisse, imposante et aux proportions harmonieuses. Les propriétaires étaient fortunés, cela se voyait – non pas à la taille du manoir qui aurait pu n'être qu'un héritage, mais à sa toiture impeccable, au jardin très bien entretenu et à d'autres détails qui montraient que les Higgs se préoccupaient de leur patrimoine.

― Tu aurais pu te coiffer plus soigneusement, souffla sa mère avec reproche, en arrangeant un peu ses cheveux. Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Tu verras, je suis sûre que leur fils est charmant, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus douce.

Asteria haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Ce dîner ne l'enthousiasmait guère, elle espérait pouvoir faire la conversation à quelqu'un au lieu de s'ennuyer à attendre qu'on lui pose une ou deux questions sur ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Elle surprit un regard entendu entre son père et sa mère, et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Elle sentait que cette invitation avait un autre but que celui de se retrouver entre gens de la bonne société… Elle n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart, et les cachotteries de ses parents lui déplaisaient beaucoup.

Son père les annonça et la grille du parc s'ouvrit alors. Asteria marcha un peu en rentrait alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la propriété, pour pouvoir profiter du beau jardin. Les haies de buis étaient taillées en forme d'animaux. Elle reconnut un hibou, une licorne, un hippogriffe et un lion. C'était du très beau travail et elle se demanda si c'était un elfe qui faisait tout cela où s'ils avaient d'autres domestiques.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils furent accueillis par Mrs et Mr Higgs. Mrs Higgs avait de très grandes dents et lorsqu'elle adressa un sourire à Asteria, cette dernière dut retenir une grimace, tant il était carnassier et peu chaleureux. Mr Higgs au contraire semblait plutôt enjoué et jovial. Il les salua très amicalement. Derrière eux se tenait un jeune homme, qu'Asteria devina être Terence. Son visage était inexpressif, elle se demanda si c'était un masque ou bien son air habituel. Il n'avait pas l'air très loquace, et marmonna un simple « Bonsoir » en la saluant.

Mrs Higgs leur fit signe de se diriger vers le salon et ils la suivirent. La pièce était richement meublée, comme l'entrée. Il y avait des trophées de chasse sur les murs, une cheminée de marbre, de très beaux fauteuils, et quelques tableaux. Cependant l'atmosphère demeurait froide. Elle voyait le sourire presque forcé de Mrs Higgs, celui glacial de sa propre mère. Leurs maris respectifs ne discutaient pas, semblant attendre que quelqu'un lance un sujet de conversation. Terence semblait s'ennuyer ferme, il pianotait du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en lâchant de temps à autres des soupirs las.

― Que se passe-t-il au Ministère, William ? demanda Mr Higgs au père d'Asteria.

― Rien de bien intéressant en ce moment, répondit Mr Greengrass avec un haussement d'épaule que sa fille trouva très méprisant. C'est très calme. Tout est redevenu normal, comme avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Asteria grimaça à cette appellation. Ses parents ne s'étaient pas engagés aux côtés de Voldemort, bien que de Sang-Pur. Mais le mot « Seigneur » dans la bouche de son père… elle trouvait cela on ne peut plus déplacé, comme s'il manifestait un quelconque respect pour cet homme.

— Je vois, répondit Mrs Higgs d'une voix grinçante. J'imagine que tous ceux qui avaient été radiés de leur fonction durant la Guerre les ont reprises ?

Asteria comprit alors. Ces gens chez qui ils étaient prônaient sans aucun doute la pureté du sang, méprisant les nés-Moldus. Nul doute qu'ils avaient soutenu, ou du moins été en accord avec les idées de Voldemort. Voilà pourquoi son père parlait de cet être en ces termes, pour ne pas froisser leurs hôtes. Elle espérait que cette explication était la bonne, du moins.

— Bien sûr, répondit William Greengrass. Tout est pratiquement rentré dans l'ordre. La plupart des procès ont eu lieu, depuis le temps.

Mrs Higgs émit un ricanement moqueur et Asteria fronça les sourcils. Non, décidément, elle n'aimait pas cette femme. Mais elle se tut, peu désireuse de s'attirer des ennuis, et trouvant bien plus instructif d'écouter la conversation plutôt que d'y participer. Elle regarda du côté de Terence et le vit jouer machinalement avec ses boutons de manchette. Elle aurait aimé qu'il prenne part à la discussion, pour qu'elle sache quelles étaient ses opinions. Mais il semblait décidé à ne rien dire et laisser filer.

— La presse a beaucoup parlé de ça, dernièrement, renchérit la mère d'Asteria. Il y a eu le procès des Malefoy, en janvier, qui a défrayé la chronique.

Asteria se fit plus attentive. Ce procès l'avait elle-même un peu secouée et elle n'était pas contre en savoir un peu plus. Alors qu'avant cela elle aurait été capable d'apprécier Drago Malefoy, elle ne pouvait aujourd'hui plus supporter l'idée qu'il vienne lui parler. Elle s'en voulait d'ailleurs de n'avoir pas appris plus tôt ce qu'il avait fait pendant la Guerre, elle aurait ainsi évité de lui accorder sa confiance. Peut-être était-il très enfantin de retourner ainsi sa veste, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Plusieurs de ses amis avaient perdus des proches durant cette période, et les moindres personnes impliquées plus ou moins directement dans ces massacres n'auraient jamais son pardon, encore moins son estime.

— Je ne vois plus Lucius au Ministère, répondit son père. Il a dû être démis de ses fonctions, même si l'information n'a pas été confirmée.

— Ou alors il est trop lâche pour se montrer en public ! répliqua Mrs Higgs. Cet homme m'est toujours sorti par les yeux ! Tant d'arrogance… Terence connaissait son fils, n'est-ce pas Terence ?

L'intéressé releva la tête et opina mollement.

— Et vous Asteria, vous le connaissiez ?

Asteria sursauta lorsqu'on prononça son nom. Les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à ses parents des quelques fois où elle avait rencontré Drago Malefoy, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne tenaient pas cette famille dans leur cœur.

— Non, répondit-elle aussi calmement que possible. Ma sœur était à Serpentard comme lui, de la même année, mais je ne l'ai jamais côtoyé.

— Vous n'étiez pas à Serpentard ? demanda Mrs Higgs, l'air étonné.

— N-non… J'étais à Serdaigle, balbutia Asteria, interloquée.

— Oh.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Une famille prônant la pureté du sang ne pouvait jurer que par Serpentard. Elle détestait ces préjugés. Sa sœur, avant de mourir, avait toujours été adulée par ses parents et leurs proches. Rien d'étonnant à cela : elle était belle, prometteuse, élève à Serpentard, intelligente…

— Les Serdaigle ont eux aussi la vertu de l'intelligence, fit remarquer Mr Higgs à sa femme.

— Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle comme à contrecœur.

Asteria se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas sotte, non, loin de là. Et cela l'amenait à se demander ce qui se tramait. Elle avait curieusement l'impression de s'être jetée tout droit dans la gueule du loup en accompagnant ses parents. Il était évident qu'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête. Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

— Passons à table, voulez-vous ? dit soudain Mrs Higgs en se levant.

Mr Greengrass se leva à son tour et offrit son bras à leur hôtesse. Mr Higgs l'imita en proposant le sien à Mrs Greengrass. Terence fit de même avec Asteria qui l'accepta non sans une certaine réticence puis ils se dirigèrent de concert vers la salle à manger. La pièce était, à l'instar du salon, richement décorée. Les murs étaient ornés de somptueuses tapisseries et les meubles étaient sans doute tous des pièces uniques, résultats d'un travail délicat. Oui, si elle n'aimait pas les Higgs – ou du moins Mrs Higgs – Asteria appréciait leur goût pour l'ornement et l'ameublement. On la fit asseoir à côté de Terence, lequel était à côté de sa mère. En face d'eux s'étaient assis Mr Higgs et les parents d'Asteria. Personne ne présidait l'assemblée, c'était inhabituel, mais sans doute voulaient-ils montrer qu'ils se considéraient comme des égaux, hôtes comme invités.

Asteria essaya d'engager la conversation avec Terence, elle ne comptait pas se taire toute la soirée et écouter parler leurs parents, ce serait d'un ennui mortel.

— Que faites-vous depuis que vous avez quitté Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle poliment au jeune homme.

— Mon père veut que je prenne sa suite au Ministère, répondit Terence. Il ne m'a pas trouvé de poste mais je l'assiste régulièrement, pour apprendre son travail.

— Ca a l'air passionnant, marmonna Asteria, sans grande conviction.

Terence esquissa un sourire avant de répondre :

— Ne vous forcez pas, personnellement je trouve ça totalement inintéressant. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, c'est la règle de l'aristocratie sorcière. Vous-même, vous devez avoir cette pression, non ?

Asteria secoua la tête en répondant :

— Non, pour l'instant on ne m'a forcée à rien. Je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, après tout j'ai quitté Poudlard depuis bientôt trois ans. Mais j'imagine que la pression n'est pas la même selon si on est un homme ou une femme.

Elle avait eu vent de la société moldue, de la façon dont la femme était considéré il y avait de cela quelques dizaines d'années, et encore à présent. La société sorcière était en avance sur bien des points, mais l'idée communément répandue chez l'aristocratie sorcière était que la femme n'était pas celle qui travaillait. Sa mère n'avait jamais travaillé, elle avait toujours su recevoir leurs hôtes, gérer la renommée de leur famille dans le monde, mais c'était son père qui par son haut poste au Ministère avait contribué à la richesse de leur famille. Cette situation ne gênait pas Asteria outre mesure. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de chercher un emploi. Elle lisait énormément, se documentait sur tout. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours rêvé de faire de l'astronomie. C'était sa matière préférée à Poudlard, avec la Métamorphose.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de travailler si vous épousez quelqu'un de riche, observa Terence.

— Je ne raisonne pas de cette façon, rétorqua Asteria. Je n'épouserai jamais quelqu'un pour son argent. Il y a beaucoup de domaines qui m'intéressent, je me consacrerai peut-être à l'un d'eux un jour.

Elle n'osa ajouter qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup songé au mariage, encore. Ses parents n'avaient pas caché leurs intentions de hâter les choses, de lui trouver un mari, mais elle n'était pas pressée de leur faciliter la tâche. Elle aimait sa liberté, sa solitude, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de cela.

— Dites-moi, Asteria ? demanda soudain Mrs Higgs, la faisant sursauter à nouveau tant cette voix était désagréable. Quelles activités pratiquez-vous ?

— Vous voulez dire… qu'est-ce qui m'intéresse ?

— Non, si vous faites de l'art, de la musique, si vous lisez…

Asteria n'aimait pas du tout ce ton. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? On n'était plus au XIXe siècle, elle n'avait pas à lui parler comme si elle avait des droits sur elle sous prétexte qu'elle était une femme plus âgée. Asteria répondit néanmoins :

— Je fais un peu de piano, mais très peu. Je dessine, aussi. J'aime beaucoup l'aquarelle.

— Avez-vous déjà fait du Quidditch ?

— Non, répondit-elle. Je ne suis montée sur un balai que durant les cours de première année, à Poudlard, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

— C'est bien, ce n'est pas un sport de jeune fille distinguée,

Asteria ne souhaitait pas s'attirer d'ennuis, mais les préjugés de Mrs Higgs l'insupportaient.

— Je connais des filles qui jouent au Quidditch, ça ne les empêche pas d'être parfaitement distinguées !

— Un nom en particulier ?

Asteria se mordit la lèvre. Non, évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas de nom à l'esprit, elle n'avait jamais côtoyé les joueurs de Quidditch de Serdaigle, encore moins des autres maisons. Elle se souvenait de Cho Chang, qu'elle avait toujours trouvée très belle, sans jamais lui avoir parlé. Elle savait qu'à Serpentard, l'équipe de Quidditch ne comptait pas de filles. Et dans les autres maisons… Il y en avait une à Gryffondor, Ginny Weasley, une fille très jolie, mais la voix de Mrs Higgs la coupa dans ses réflexions :

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Votre sœur ne jouait pas au Quidditch je suppose ?

Asteria se figea. Elle vit ses parents qui avaient immédiatement tourné la tête vers Mrs Higgs. Un silence de mort plana un instant avant que Mr Higgs ne le brise en disant d'une voix complaisante :

— Excusez mon épouse, elle n'a pas voulu vous blesser.

Asteria le vit jeter un regard noir à sa femme et le trouva encore plus sympathique.

— Ma mère est vraiment indélicate, je suis désolé, marmonna Terence.

— Non, ça ne fait rien, répondit Asteria en se détendant, contente de voir que son voisin n'était pas aussi insupportable qu'elle l'avait pensé au début de la soirée.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, ajouta Mrs Higgs d'une voix qui peinait à masquer son embarras. Mangez, ça va être froid.

Sans un mot, chacun obéit et attaqua le plat apporté par un elfe de maison quelques minutes plus tôt. Asteria avait été la seule à le remercier, les autres personnes ne lui avaient pas accordé un regard, y compris Terence. Ils mangèrent en silence. La remarque de Mrs Higgs avait considérablement refroidi l'ambiance. Comment pouvait-on être aussi indiscret, aussi maladroit ? Et ne pas s'excuser ensuite, laisser son mari le faire ? C'était intolérable. Plus le temps passait, plus Asteria ne désirait qu'une chose : partir. Elle entendait le grondement du tonnerre dehors et le martèlement des gouttes de pluie sur les vitres des fenêtres. Elle aurait préféré être à l'extérieur à se promener par ce temps plutôt qu'ici, à s'ennuyer et tenter vainement de combattre les préjugés de Mrs Higgs.

La mère d'Asteria lança une nouvelle conversation, sur une nouvelle loi dont elle avait entendu parler à propos d'un établissement de droits en faveur des elfes de maisons. Ne voyant aucun intérêt à participer à cette discussion qui allait encore tourner à un débat rétrograde, Asteria se tourna vers Terence et lui demanda le plus calmement du monde :

— Vous connaissiez Drago Malefoy ?

Il sembla surpris par sa question.

— Très peu, je dois dire. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment côtoyé, il avait un an de moins que moi.

— Mais… vous l'appréciiez ?

— Non, il était insupportable. Un sale gosse, toujours à cracher dans le dos des gens, pourri gâté. Et puis aujourd'hui, son rôle et celui de sa famille dans la Guerre n'est plus à prouver.

Asteria acquiesça lentement. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'était pas la seule à mépriser Drago Malefoy pour ses actes, mais elle avait désormais la preuve qu'il était naturellement méchant. Elle doutait qu'on puisse réellement changer, c'était sa nature d'être lâche et sournois. Alors il avait bien pu l'empêcher de se suicider, ça ne changeait rien à ses actes ignobles durant la Guerre.

— Asteria, vous n'êtes pas fiancée, je suppose ? demanda Mrs Higgs.

L'interpellée s'étouffa avec un morceau de viande. Comment, la vieille harpie n'allait pas la lâcher ?

— Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux alors que Terence lui tapait dans le dos en levant les yeux au ciel.

Asteria surprit ses parents jeter des regards lourds de reproches à Mrs Higgs. Celle-ci sembla soudain confuse, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise – oh oui, et pas qu'une…

— Amaranta, maintenant ça suffit, trancha sèchement son mari. Ne pose plus de questions à Asteria, tu fais preuve d'un tel manque de délicatesse…

— Mais… ce ne sont que des questions ! répliqua Mrs Higgs, l'air sincèrement surpris.

— Des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre !

Asteria mit sa main devant sa bouche à peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots. C'était plus fort qu'elle, ils étaient sortis sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

— Asteria ! s'exclama sa mère. Enfin je t'en prie, un peu de tenue !

Hors d'elle, Asteria se leva de table, provoquant un grand bruit quand sa chaise racla le sol.

— J'ai parfaitement compris votre petit jeu, vous tous ! s'exclama-t-elle le cœur battant. Les dîners arrangés pour me faire rencontrer des hommes à marier ? Vous êtes donc tombés si bas ? siffla-t-elle à l'adresse de ses parents. Et vous, qui depuis toute à l'heure cherchez à savoir si je pourrais faire une belle-fille correcte ! ajouta-t-elle pour Mrs Higgs. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ce genre de chose se faisait il y a un siècle, vous pensez sérieusement que je me serais laissée marier à n'importe qui ?

Elle vit Terence grimacer un peu, comme vaguement vexé.

— Excusez-moi, Terence, ajouta-t-elle, ce n'est pas contre vous. Mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos simagrées ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de mariage, est-ce bien clair ? Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû venir à ce dîner. Vous pouviez faire ce que vous vouliez de Daphné, en faire votre petite princesse et lui tracer la vie que vous vouliez pour elle, mais pas moi ! Ça, jamais !

Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être ainsi emportée, ça lui ressemblait si peu… Elle avait toujours été plutôt fière de se dire calme, posée voire même douce. Cette furie qui venait de s'exprimer, c'était vraiment elle ? La seule explication valable était que tous ces mots, tous ces reproches, elle les enfouissait en elle depuis bien trop longtemps et que les questions de Mrs Higgs ayant été la goutte de sang de dragon qui fait déborder le chaudron, elle avait explosé. Elle reprit son souffle. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était emportée de la sorte, c'était lorsque ses parents lui avaient montré cette lettre de Daphné, qui leur disait qu'elle était triste de voir Asteria moins aimée qu'elle. Asteria s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais tenu compte de cette remarque et leur avait alors clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus entre eux que des relations cordiales.

— Excusez-moi, dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Puis elle sortit complètement de table et se dirigea vers l'entrée. L'elfe se précipita à sa rencontre, sa cape sur le bras, qu'il lui tendit.

— Asteria ! cria sa mère. Reviens ici tout de suite !

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant que se disputer avec sa mère ne la mènerait à rien. Elle salua l'elfe qui s'inclina profondément devant elle, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit de la grande maison sans un mot de plus. Dehors la pluie tombait à verses et de temps à autres, des éclairs illuminaient le ciel. Qu'importe, Asteria couvrit sa tête de son capuchon et sortit du grand parc. Elle serait sous peu trempée jusqu'aux os, mais la pluie qui glissait sur elle et imprégnait ses vêtements la calmait. Elle n'aimait pas se mettre en colère, mais Merlin que cela faisait du bien !

Ses parents étaient bien naïfs s'ils espéraient pouvoir la marier simplement en lui faisant rencontrer des gens lors de tels dîners. Il était temps qu'ils apprennent qu'elle était loin d'être sotte et qu'elle n'était plus la jeune fille crédule d'autrefois. Et après ce dîner désastreux, elle avait bon espoir de leur avoir inculqué la chose.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'aime beaucoup cet OS parce qu'il marque enfin le moment où Asteria décide de se prendre en main, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :) Merci d'avoir lu et à mardi pour le chapitre 8 !**


	8. Coup d'éclat

**Note d'auteur : Ce 8e chapitre/OS répond au prompt "Le vent se lève". C'est un de mes préférés dans la série (pas dans son écriture parce qu'après l'avoir relu je le trouve très moyen, mais dans sa thématique^^) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Un grand merci à CharlenePotter pour avoir corrigé cet OS ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chère Miss Greengrass,_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous convier au Grand Gala annuel du Ministère de la Magie. En vertu du poste haut placé de votre père dans notre hiérarchie, vous ferez partie de nos invités d'honneur. Vous trouverez ci-joint une deuxième invitation, vous permettant si vous le souhaitez de venir accompagnée._

 _La réception aura lieu le 18 octobre 2003, à partir de six heures du soir, et se tiendra dans l'Atrium, au niveau 8._

 _Je vous prie de trouver ici, chère Miss Greengrass, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

 _Ministre de la Magie_

Asteria donna une friandise au hibou grand-duc qui lui avait apporté la missive et le regarda s'envoler dans la brume. Puis elle relut la lettre, ne sachant trop quoi en penser. Un gala ? Une soirée mondaine ? Elle n'avait jamais été très friande de ce genre de réception. Les rares fois où elle s'y était rendue, l'attitude des gens présents l'avait très vite lassée. C'était une réunion de gens venant de milieux plutôt différents puisque ce gala concernait tous les employés du Ministère. Mais très vite des groupes se formaient, les personnages hauts placés se réunissaient entre eux et méprisaient du regard ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs inférieurs.

Si on lui avait demandé une réponse immédiate, Asteria aurait décliné l'invitation sans hésiter. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas, lui laissant le loisir d'y réfléchir. N'aimant pas remettre ces choses-là au lendemain, elle s'y entreprit immédiatement, pesant le pour et le contre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie, elle craignait de devenir une seconde Mrs Pince en restant ainsi enfermée dans sa chambre avec ses livres pour seule compagnie. Une telle réception lui donnerait de plus l'occasion de revoir quelques personnes de Poudlard dont les parents travaillaient au Ministère. Elle songeait par exemple à Liam O'Flaherty, qui avait été de son année et préfet de Serdaigle. Sa mère travaillait au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, il serait sans doute là.

Mais ce serait aussi l'occasion de revoir toutes ces personnes si antipathiques, comme elle en avait vu si souvent défiler chez elle. Parmi ces gens, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans le dire ouvertement, ou qui du moins partageaient ses idées. Les véritables Mangemorts avaient été jugés, et pour beaucoup radiés de leurs postes. Mais le Ministère n'avait pas pu accuser tous ceux qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir été des sympathisants. Et puis… elle n'était pas faite pour ces soirées mondaines. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, personne ne venait lui parler car elle avait l'air trop timide et trop peu loquace. Toutes les fois précédentes elle était restée en compagnie de ses parents et de sa sœur, essayant de participer à une conversation à laquelle elle n'entendait rien. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à la politique, ni à l'actualité. Son domaine de prédilection, c'était les livres, et plus précisément ceux d'astronomie. Qui trouverait-elle à cette soirée pour discuter de ce sujet ? Personne, sans aucun doute.

Cependant la tentation fut la plus forte. Après tout elle n'y verrait pas que des gens détestables, et ce genre de cérémonie avait son charme. Sans être une fervente adepte des mondanités, elle aimait ces réceptions luxueuses, où chacun faisait des efforts pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour. C'était très hypocrite bien sûr, mais aussi très instructif, car il fallait repérer au plus vite quelles étaient les personnes réellement fréquentables derrière cette profusion d'habits d'apparat. Et Asteria adorait jouer à ce jeu, depuis qu'elle venait à ces réceptions. C'était une manière pour elle de s'occuper l'esprit sans avoir à faire semblant de s'intéresser aux conversations des grandes personnes. Cette année cependant, elle faisait partie de ces grandes personnes, et jongler entre la distraction et les discussions inintéressantes seraient sans doute d'un grand divertissement.

Elle ne comptait pas utiliser la deuxième invitation, aucun de ses amis ne serait assez fou pour l'accompagner à cette réception. Et elle retrouverait sur place quelques uns d'entre eux, invités grâce à la fonction d'un de leurs parents au sein du Ministère. Et puis si la soirée se révélait très ennuyeuse, elle partirait tôt, ce n'était pas un problème. Elle mit l'invitation dans un tiroir de son secrétaire et s'allongea sur son lit pour feuilleter _L'Encyclopédie de l'Astronomie_ par Perseus Filétoile. Elle l'avait tant ouvert que la reliure épousait les draps sans opposer de résistance, lui permettant d'en tourner les pages sans se soucier de le tenir ouvert. C'était peut-être un de ses livres favoris, l'astronomie étant une de ses grandes passions. Elle rêvait de s'y consacrer plus tard, d'écrire ses propres livres sur le sujet, ou de l'enseigner à des passionnés. Étrangement, c'était sans doute une des disciplines magiques la moins éloignée de son homonyme moldue, et bien souvent sorciers et Moldus avaient coopérés dans ce domaine.

On toqua à sa porte. Aux trois coups secs répétés, Asteria sut que c'était sa mère.

— Entre, répondit-elle.

Victoria Greengrass ne se fit pas prier. A peine avait-elle pénétré dans la pièce qu'elle montrait à sa fille une lettre très semblable à celle qu'elle venait de recevoir.

— Je suis invitée aussi, répondit simplement Asteria.

— Je le sais bien, c'est la tradition, je venais m'assurer que tu l'avais bien reçue. Ton père et moi sommes déjà conviés ailleurs ce soir-là, tu iras donc sans nous.

Asteria haussa les épaules. Cela lui était bien égal, elle ne leur aurait pas plus parlés s'ils avaient été présents.

— Tâche de représenter notre famille de la meilleure façon qui soit. Tiens-toi correctement, ne parle pas trop, ne te fais pas remarquer…

— Maman ! la coupa Asteria avec agacement. Je sais tout ça, tu me le répètes chaque année.

— C'est la première fois que tu y vas seule, je voulais m'assurer que tu avais bien à l'esprit les codes de notre société.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? rétorqua Asteria, consciente que ces paroles avaient un sens caché.

— Tu le sais parfaitement.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Sa mère faisait allusion au dîner chez les Higgs, quelques mois plus tôt, dont elle était partie précipitamment sans même saluer leurs hôtes. Elle savait que ses parents craignaient par-dessus-tout qu'elle jette le déshonneur sur la famille et que son mariage en soit compromis. Asteria avait renoncé à essayer de leur faire comprendre que les temps avaient changé, que les mariages arrangés n'étaient plus au goût du jour, c'était peine perdue.

— Tu as une robe à te mettre ?

— Oui, je mettrai ma robe bleue.

— Ce n'est pas la plus belle, tu n'en as pas une autre ? Ta robe anis, par exemple, avec les perles, elle est bien mieux.

— Je mettrai la bleue, trancha catégoriquement Asteria.

Victoria ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer mais se retint. Elle sortit de la chambre sans un mot et Asteria soupira de lassitude. Ce besoin de sa mère de s'opposer à toutes ses volontés devenait pesant. Asteria n'avait jamais été contrariante, mais c'était avant de vouloir s'affirmer, avant la mort de sa sœur aînée. Elle en avait désormais assez qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, et entendait mener sa vie de la façon qu'elle jugerait la meilleure.

~o~O~o~

Asteria acheva de se préparer puis sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cheminée du salon. C'était l'avantage de ce gala qui avait lieu dans l'Atrium du Ministère, elle n'avait qu'à se servir de la poudre de Cheminette pour s'y rendre. Il était six heures et quart du soir, elle avait le quart d'heure de retard traditionnel. Elle pénétra dans l'âtre, une poignée de poudre à la main, qu'elle jeta à ses pieds en s'exclamant :

— Atrium du Ministère de la Magie !

En quelques secondes elle se retrouva dans une bien plus grande cheminée, au milieu d'un hall immense. Il n'avait pas changé depuis l'année précédente. Elle arrangea sa robe avant de sortir de l'âtre et regarda autour d'elle. Un grand nombre de personnes étaient déjà présentes mais elle ne chercha pas tout de suite une tête connue. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les décors. Cette année encore, le Ministère n'avait pas lésiné sur les dépenses, tout était somptueux. Elle revoyait ses parents parler avec mépris des employés situés au bas de la hiérarchie, disant d'eux qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas l'habitude de voir de si belles choses.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un plateau contenant des flûtes de champagne se heurta à son épaule. Il lévitait, comme beaucoup d'autres dans le hall. Elle prit une flûte et le plateau repartit, se frayant un chemin parmi les invités. Un grand buffet avait été dressé et des plats apparaissaient régulièrement, remplaçant des récipients vides. En plus des torches sur les murs, des chandeliers lévitaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Voyant les bougies fondre, Asteria se promit mentalement d'éviter de se retrouver sous l'un d'eux au cours de la soirée.

Elle but une gorgée de champagne et porta son attention sur les invités. Elle aperçut plusieurs têtes rousses, comme tous les ans. On ne pouvait assister à ce gala que lorsqu'on avait fini ses études à Poudlard puisqu'il avait lieu en plein mois d'octobre. Mais il fallait croire qu'à présent tous les Weasley avaient passé leurs A.S.P.I.C.

— Asteria !

L'interpellée se retourna et sourit joyeusement en apercevant Liam O'Flaherty.

— J'espérais que tu serais là, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Je m'ennuie à mourir, c'est encore pire que l'année dernière. Finalement, je préférais quand on était à Poudlard et qu'on ne pouvait pas y assister.

Asteria éclata de rire et répondit :

— Je suis contente de te voir aussi, je crois que si tu n'avais pas été là je serais partie avant de mourir d'ennui !

Liam sourit à son tour. Ils se mirent à discuter, racontant chacun leur tour ce qu'ils avaient fait durant l'année écoulée, commentant les tenues de certains invités, plaisantant sur divers sujets… Asteria avait toujours aimé discuter avec Liam, il était drôle, plein d'esprit, cultivé… Ses parents le voyaient d'un mauvais œil car il n'était pas issu d'une grande famille sorcière, et ne voulant pas se les mettre à dos elle avait évité les années précédentes de passer trop de temps avec lui. Cette fois c'était différent, elle appréciait de ne pas les avoir sur le dos et de pouvoir enfin fréquenter qui elle voulait.

— Tu es très jolie, dit soudain Liam comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Le bleu t'est toujours bien allé.

Un peu déstabilisée par ce compliment, Asteria essaya de cacher son embarras en répliquant :

— Que veux-tu, même trois ans après je veux faire honneur à ma maison !

Liam sourit et n'ajouta rien. Asteria se demanda s'il était vexé qu'elle ne l'ait pas complimenté sur sa tenue à son tour mais renonça à le faire, cela n'aurait pas eu l'air naturel. Elle allait réengager la conversation quand une cheminée s'éclaira non loin d'eux, signe que d'autres personnes arrivaient. Alors qu'ils reculaient pour ne pas gêner, Asteria se figea en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant. Des cheveux blonds, un port altier, une mise impeccable… Drago Malefoy était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, celui-là ? souffla Liam, visiblement aussi surpris qu'elle. Je pensais que son père avait été démis de ses fonctions…

— Peut-être qu'il l'a remplacé ? hasarda Asteria. Ou bien nous nous sommes trompés…

— Après le procès qu'ils ont eu, crois-moi, Lucius Malefoy n'a pas dû rester bien longtemps à son poste. Mais je me demande comment son fils peut oser se montrer en public après tout ce dont on les a accusés.

Asteria ne répondit pas. Elle aperçut une jeune femme au bras de Drago Malefoy. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu et pour cause, c'était une amie de Daphné, Pansy Parkinson. Asteria gardait d'elle le souvenir d'une fille aux traits grossiers, à l'air méchant et à la langue acérée. Elle n'était certes pas devenue une beauté mais avait su très bien s'arranger pour l'occasion, ce soir-là. Sans savoir pourquoi, le cœur d'Asteria se serra un peu lorsqu'elle la vit échanger un sourire avec Drago, et celui-ci lui répondre de même.

— Tu sais qui est la fille qui l'accompagne ? demanda Liam.

— Oui, c'est Pansy Parkinson, répondit Asteria d'une petite voix. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était à l'enterrement de ma sœur. Elle a bien changé…

Liam haussa les épaules, il ne la trouvait visiblement pas à son goût et quelque part, cela rassura Asteria. Soudain, Drago tourna la tête et elle croisa son regard. Elle resta immobile, comme pétrifiée. Mais il se détourna sans même la saluer et partit dans la direction opposée en compagnie de Pansy. Asteria serra sa flûte dans sa main avec une telle force que celle-ci se fissura. Le bruit du cristal se brisant attira l'attention de Liam.

— Oh, fais attention, ta flûte va se casser. Attends.

Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna un « Reparo » en exécutant un habile moulinet du poignet. La fissure se referma aussitôt dans un délicat tintement.

— Merci, marmonna Asteria, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de l'homme qui l'avait ostensiblement ignorée.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi discourtois ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était sur le Chemin de Traverse, un an plus tôt. Il était alors venu la voir et ils avaient un peu discuté. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se comporterait de cette façon ! Elle était absolument outrée, cela la confortait dans ses certitudes : c'était un abominable sale type, qui méritait bien tout ce dont on l'accusait. Lâche, sournois, méprisant… Elle était bien contente d'être tombée sur cet article concernant leur procès, elle savait à présent qui il était vraiment.

Liam lui mit une main amicale sur l'épaule et ils déambulèrent entre les invités pour essayer de repérer d'autres têtes connues. Ils croisèrent les parents de Liam qu'elle salua amicalement. Mrs O'Flaherty était une femme charmante, pétillante et pleine d'entrain. Quant à Mr O'Flaherty, il possédait le même sourire chaleureux que son fils et Asteria ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'imposant trèfle irlandais qu'il arborait à une de ses boutonnières. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et continuèrent à se promener dans la foule. Liam s'arrêta un instant pour discuter avec un Weasley, mais elle n'aurait su dire lequel. Elle connaissait Ronald de vue grâce aux photos dans les journaux, et Ginny car elle n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle, mais les autres lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Elle les écouta débattre un peu sur la présence d'un Malefoy ici et sur certains évènements politiques récents qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

Elle aperçut un jeune homme de dos, aux cheveux noirs, accompagné d'une femme rousse. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, elle les reconnut : Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme une adolescente face à une personnalité qu'elle adule. Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier… Elle l'avait déjà vu, bien sûr, à Poudlard au moins. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle aurait aimé aller le voir, lui dire à quel point elle l'admirait, mais elle n'osait pas, cela n'aurait pas été correct.

Soudain elle les vit s'approcher d'eux. Ginny interpella avec enthousiasme celui de ses frères avec qui discutait Liam. Asteria comprit qu'il s'agissait de Charlie, bien que cela ne lui évoquât rien. Elle se sentit fébrile lorsque Harry Potter passa à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas la stature d'un héros mythologique, loin de là, mais il en imposait. Son regard serein, son sourire chaleureux, il inspirait la sympathie et l'admiration.

— Liam O'Flaherty, se présenta son ami en serrant la main à Harry Potter. Et…

Il fit un signe de tête à Asteria comme pour lui demander la permission de la présenter, mais elle s'en chargea d'une voix tremblante :

— Asteria Greengrass.

Elle lui serra la main à son tour avec un petit sourire timide ; elle croisa le regard de Ginny Weasley qui pétillait d'amusement.

— J'ai appris pour votre sœur, ajouta Harry Potter. Mes condoléances.

— Merci, murmura Asteria en baissant les yeux, encore plus intimidée.

Liam lui prit le bras et ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley discuter avec Charlie. Asteria se retourna une fois encore pour les regarder. Elle avait peine à croire que ces gens-là s'étaient battu au péril de leur vie cinq ans plus tôt, ils semblaient si sereins, si calme, c'était comme si la guerre n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir qu'une soirée entre amis et quelques éclats de rire suffisaient à effacer.

— C'est quelqu'un quand même, hein ? fit Liam avec un sourire admiratif.

— Tu parles d'Harry Potter ?

— Oui ! Et puis de Ginny, de Charlie… Ils faisaient tous partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu te rends compte ? Ils étaient les premiers à se battre, c'est grâce à eux si aujourd'hui nous sommes débarrassés de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Asteria retint un sourire. Liam n'avait jamais osé prononcer le nom de Lord Voldemort, et encore maintenant il le désignait par cette ancienne appellation. Elle allait le lui faire remarquer quand perdue dans ses pensées elle heurta un invité.

— Faites attention ! s'exclama la personne. Oh, Asteria…

L'intéressée leva les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Pansy Parkinson.

— Bonsoir, Pansy, lui dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop froide.

Elle aperçut Drago de dos, non loin de là. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, aussi ne s'attarda-t-elle pas et rejoignit Liam plus loin. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle le suivait entre les invités, restant avec lui lorsqu'il engageait la conversation avec quelqu'un, se présentant à chaque fois mais ne cherchant pas à s'intégrer à la conversation. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, elle sentait la colère grandir en elle, comme lorsque le vent se lève avant une tempête. Elle remuait de sombres pensées, ne cessant de se demander de quel droit Drago l'avait ignorée, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris… Se croyait-il si supérieur à tout le monde pour rejeter les seules personnes qui l'avaient un jour apprécié ? Elle ne pouvait nier que ces derniers temps, son estime pour lui avait énormément baissé, mais ce soir, c'était le bouquet ! Elle le voyait déambuler entre les invités, Pansy à son bras, saluant quelques personnes…

Inévitablement, il arriva un moment où ils se croisèrent. Asteria vit avec horreur que Pansy entraînait Drago vers eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant eux, Pansy la présenta aussitôt :

— C'est la petite sœur de Daphné, tu te souviens ?

— Oui Pansy, je me souviens, répondit Drago d'une voix égale. Je connais Asteria.

Sentant la colère bouillir en elle devant tant d'indifférence, Asteria fut absolument glaciale lorsqu'elle se força à le saluer, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Pansy et de Liam. Elle fut presque contente de voir une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux de Drago, comme s'il ne comprenait pas cette froideur soudaine. Ce fut au tour d'Asteria d'entraîner Liam plus loin. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de garder son sang-froid face à cet homme si antipathique.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, ils firent de nouvelles connaissances, Liam n'hésitant pas à se mêler à une conversation ou à se présenter à d'illustres inconnus. Le Ministre de la Magie fit un discours pour remercier tous les employés du Ministère. Asteria le trouva très charismatique, c'était autre chose que le vieux Cornelius Fudge que son père avait une fois invité à la maison. Kingsley Shacklebolt portait une boucle d'oreille ce qui interloqua Asteria mais sa voix grave et rassurante la détourna de se détail.

Lorsque la grande horloge du hall sonna onze heures du soir, Asteria se décida à rentrer chez elle. Elle en avait assez d'écouter les conversations d'une oreille sans oser y participer, d'aller d'un convive à un autre, d'entendre les gens lui présenter leurs condoléances pour Daphné et lui parler d'elle en termes plus qu'élogieux, comme si elle n'en entendait pas assez comme ça à la maison… Liam ne la retint pas mais lui fit promettre qu'ils se reverraient avant le gala de l'année suivante. Asteria ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu lorsqu'il la complimenta encore une fois sur sa beauté et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en guise d'au revoir.

Elle se dirigea vers les cheminées, endroit de l'Atrium désormais désert, tous les invités s'étant réunis autour de la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique. Le silence se fit progressivement lorsqu'Asteria s'éloigna de la foule. Elle s'arrêta un instant près du buffet et choisit machinalement une Patacitrouille qu'elle grignota en regardant les invités de loin. Une silhouette s'en détacha soudain qu'Asteria reconnut aussitôt. Il marchait d'un pas décidé vers elle, ses cheveux blonds se désordonnant à peine, ce qui lui donnait un côté très artificiel. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, aussi entra-t-elle dans la première cheminée venue.

— Asteria, attendez ! cria-t-il.

Elle aurait voulu être capable de ne lui accorder aucune importance, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle sortit donc de l'âtre et lui fit face en essayant de paraître la plus glaciale possible.

— Vous partez déjà ? s'enquit-il, comme si de rien n'était.

— Oui, j'aimerais bien, répondit-elle avec froideur.

Sa colère crût encore lorsqu'un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, comme s'il se moquait d'elle.

— Je vois, vous êtes rancunière, je…

— Pardon ? l'interrompit Asteria, outrée.

— Enfin non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, tout sourire ayant disparu. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous m'en voudriez pour toute à l'heure…

— C'est pour me dire ça que vous m'empêchez de partir ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Elle fut satisfaite de le voir presque embarrassé. Elle en avait assez qu'il se moque d'elle, c'était à son tour d'être en position de force.

— Écoutez, je suis désolé, dit-il comme à contrecœur. C'est vrai, j'aurais dû venir vous saluer, mais j'étais avec Pansy, et elle avait des gens à voir…

 _Menteur_ , pensa Asteria avec colère. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé comme excuse ? Et il faisait porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter.

— Ne vous fatiguez pas, le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Je n'attends rien de vous, je sais ce que vous avez fait pendant la guerre, je sais qui vous êtes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous venez me parler, vous ne devriez même pas être là ce soir !

Elle s'interrompit, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'excuse à nouveau ou s'en aille.

— Mon père n'a pas été radié de ses fonctions mais il a été malade, ça l'a beaucoup affaibli, il travaille chez lui maintenant… J'ai été invité au même titre que vous, Asteria.

— Taisez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous ! Vous êtes un traitre, un lâche, un fils de Mangemort ! Vous étiez un partisan de Voldemort, vous devriez être à Azkaban !

Elle savait qu'elle allait trop loin, elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle disait. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'excuse à son tour. Il méritait d'être ainsi humilié, elle aurait d'ailleurs aimé que les invités aient entendu tout ce qu'elle avait dit mais ils étaient trop loin et leurs discussions trop bruyantes. Elle ne voulait pas dire d'autres horreurs qu'elle pourrait un jour regretter, aussi n'ajouta-t-elle rien et entra à nouveau dans la cheminée. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette qu'elle jeta à ses pieds en clamant :

— Manoir des Greengrass !

Elle crut entendre Drago l'appeler une dernière fois mais ne l'aurait pas juré. Elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard dans son salon, les chaussures pleines de suie. Elle les nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique et se dirigea lentement vers un fauteuil dans lequel elle se laissa lourdement tomber. Quelle soirée… Elle ne pensait pas que cela tournerait de cette manière. Elle ne se pensait pas capable d'autant de véhémence surtout, et regrettait un peu ses paroles. Mais il l'avait cherché, à l'ignorer de la sorte, à se trouver des excuses ridicules. Non, elle avait bien fait de le remettre à sa place, et espérait ne plus croiser son chemin à l'avenir.

Un petit sourire fendit ses lèvres au souvenir des dernières paroles de Liam et elle passa une main sur sa joue à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassée. Cette pensée lui fit oublier un moment son accès de colère de tantôt et elle monta dans sa chambre, l'esprit plus léger. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas oublier le serrement de cœur qu'elle ressentait en revoyant Drago en compagnie de Pansy, mais choisit de ne garder de cette soirée que les souvenirs agréables. Après tout, elle avait rencontré Harry Potter ! Et puis, elle ne reverrait sans doute pas Drago de si tôt, elle aurait oublié cette histoire d'ici là.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Si comme moi vous trouviez le personnage d'Asteria plutôt chiant dans les chapitres précédents, celui-ci devrait vous réconcilier un peu avec elle, elle reste pas mal immature mais au moins elle ne se laisse plus marcher dessus, c'est un moindre mal^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à samedi pour la suite ! :D**


	9. Déni et rancune

**Note d'auteur : Ce 9e chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du concours "Always", organisé par Julia Erwelin sur HPF. Le concours demandait un texte parlant d'un amour à sens unique.**

 **Un énorme merci à Eliah, flodalys, Erwan et Saam pour leurs avis et leurs corrections, ce texte est bien meilleur depuis qu'elles l'ont passé au peigne fin !^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Une soirée glaciale s'annonçait. Il ne cessait de neiger depuis plusieurs heures, et une bise sifflait dans les ruelles, transissant de froid les passants qui avaient le malheur de s'aventurer dehors. Asteria resserra les pans de sa cape contre elle et remonta son écharpe sur son nez. Elle maudissait Fiona et ses idées de « soirées sympas ». Les Serdaigle étaient réputés pour leur sagesse et leur affection pour le calme, mais il fallait croire que cette généralité ne s'appliquait pas à tous.

Un courant d'air la glaça jusqu'aux os et elle frissonna. Enfin, Charing Cross Road fut en vue. Asteria s'y engagea, essayant d'ignorer les Moldus qu'elle croisait et avec qui elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Ce monde lui était totalement inconnu, et elle ne tenait pas à le connaître davantage. Rien que l'odeur qui se dégageait de leurs véhicules la répugnait. Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction et avança jusqu'à la porte camouflée de l'auberge. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle eut un sursaut face au bruit assourdissant qui régnait dans la salle. Elle ôta sa capuche avant de chercher Fiona du regard. Celle-ci lui faisait de grands signes, assise à une table un peu plus loin. Asteria s'empressa de la rejoindre, marchant à cette occasion sur quelque chose qui couina et qu'elle ne chercha pas à identifier.

— Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Fiona en la débarrassant de sa cape couverte de neige. J'ai commandé deux Bièraubeurres, ça nous réchauffera !

Asteria eut un pâle sourire. Lorsqu'elle était petite, passer par le Chaudron Baveur pour acheter ses fournitures était toujours un plaisir, mais désormais, elle n'affectionnait plus autant l'endroit.

— On était obligées de venir ici ? J'ai dû transplaner dans une ruelle sombre, et faire un bout de chemin à pied ! On aurait pu aller à Pré-au-Lard, ou ailleurs…

— Non, c'est très sympa ici, répondit Fiona avec un sourire. Je n'étais pas revenue depuis longtemps, ça me manquait un peu, pas à toi ?

Asteria haussa les épaules et observa la salle, peuplée de sorciers tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, d'ailleurs on la dévisageait. Elle devait avoir l'air effarouchée et bien trop propre sur elle pour ce genre d'endroit.

— Fiona, je suis fatiguée, on pourrait remettre ça… risqua-t-elle en commençant à se lever.

— Pose tes fesses ! ordonna son amie avec un geste du doigt autoritaire. Tu es dans une mauvaise période, et je suis là pour ça. Pour une fois dans ta vie tu vas sortir un peu de ton manoir et passer une soirée avec une amie dans un bar sombre et bruyant. Je sais, ça t'effraie, mais vraiment, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

— Tu aurais pu passer chez moi, on aurait bu un thé et…

Fiona éclata de rire, de ce rire communicatif qui lui allait si bien et qui fit sourire Asteria.

— Je sais comment tu es, Asteria, on se connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps ! On aurait bu un thé, tu m'aurais répété que tout allait bien, et puis on en serait restées là. Non ma grande, cette fois je veux que tu vides ton sac, et une bonne bière ne te fera pas de mal ! D'autant que te connaissant, avec une goutte de whisky tu dois être par terre…

Asteria sourit. Fiona avait toujours su lui remonter le moral et elle lui devait bien la vérité…

~o~O~o~

Assis à son bureau, Drago pesta. Sa dernière bouteille d'encre était terminée et il avait oublié d'en racheter. Il regarda par la fenêtre et fut consterné de voir la neige tomber à gros flocons, et le ciel s'assombrissait, conséquence de l'heure avancée. Il gronda de colère et envoya balader les papiers qui recouvraient son bureau. Il avait trop de formulaires à remplir ce soir et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre une journée de plus. Il se leva à contrecœur, prit sa cape sur le porte-manteau et sortit du Manoir. Le réseau des cheminées aurait pu être une solution efficace contre le froid mordant, mais il n'était plus le bienvenu sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis quelques temps, et débarquer dans une boutique sans y être invité ne ferait probablement pas remonter sa cote.

Il transplana dans une ruelle moldue non loin du Chaudron baveur. Il haïssait ce monde, ces gens, leur mode de vie… Tout chez eux avait une odeur désagréable, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sans eux, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de guerre, puisque le monde n'aurait été peuplé que de sorciers. Mais il aurait été de très mauvaise foi de penser que les sorciers n'auraient pas trouvé un autre moyen de se taper dessus… Il refoula ses pensées, et entra dans le Chaudron Baveur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il en apprécia la chaleur. Comparé à la bise de Londres, c'était plutôt agréable de se réchauffer un peu, même si c'était un bouge enfumé et bruyant.

Il regarda la salle. Comme toujours lorsqu'il venait, elle était peuplée de sorciers tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres, habillés de façon étrange et peu correcte. Et tous ces gens, il les méprisait car ils le méprisaient. Drago était bien trop fier pour admettre que leur dédain était entièrement mérité. Il se contentait de penser qu'il était trop bien pour les fréquenter. Il les détestait, avec leurs rires, leur joie… Lui n'avait plus cela depuis longtemps. Il y avait peu de temps, il avait été invité à une soirée mondaine, et n'en avait éprouvé aucun plaisir. Pourtant autrefois, il aimait se retrouver avec les sorciers de la haute société.

Et puis il s'était pris la tête avec cette jeune femme, qui manifestement avait décidé de lui pourrir l'existence depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ou plutôt revus. Il scruta la salle, et deux personnes attirèrent son attention. Les seules personnes apparaissant comme à peu près normales, dans cette salle. Son regard s'assombrit quand il la reconnut. Cette femme capable d'éveiller en lui tout un florilège de sentiments qu'il ne savait pas décrire et que par fierté il préférait assimiler à de la colère. Asteria Greengrass.

~o~O~o~

— Asteria, tu connais ce type ?

L'intéressée se retourna et le sourire qu'elle affichait auparavant se changea en une mâchoire crispée. Elle haussa les épaules, se retourna vers son amie et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Moi non plus, répondit Fiona. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être ici pour la drague. Alors s'il nous regarde, c'est qu'il nous connaît.

— Non, il pense sans doute qu'on va l'inviter à prendre un verre, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, je préfère qu'on reste entre filles.

Ce fut au tour de Fiona de hausser les épaules, et Asteria entreprit de lui raconter la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents. Tout plutôt que de parler de cet homme dont la seule vue faisait monter la colère en elle. Que faisait-il ici ? Le hasard faisait vraiment mal les choses. Il aurait pu passer son chemin sans dire un mot, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il s'arrête et les fixe. Les observait-il toujours, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'osait regarder de peur de croiser le regard froid et méprisant qu'il savait si bien prendre lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole…

— Son visage me dit quelque chose, marmonna Fiona. Je suis sûre qu'il était avec nous à Poudlard.

— Possible, répondit Asteria en sentant son visage chauffer tandis que la colère montait doucement. On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Fiona haussa les épaules et Asteria fut trop heureuse de pouvoir reprendre son récit qu'elle jugeait parfaitement inintéressant mais qui distrairait l'attention de son amie. Elle était cependant déstabilisée par les regards fréquents que Fiona jetait derrière elle, signe qu'il était toujours là. La voix familière de Tom, devenue un peu plus rocailleuse avec les années, clama :

— Je vous sers quelque chose ?

— Non, je vous remercie, répondit Drago Malefoy avec son habituelle froideur et sa voix traînante. Je ne reste pas.

Tom ne renchérit pas et Asteria vit le regard de Fiona suivre quelque chose qui se dirigeait vers le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse. Elle se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement et sentit le sang refluer de ses joues. Heureusement, le peu de luminosité de l'auberge avait sans doute masqué sa gêne, elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer à Fiona.

Mais Asteria avait oublié que son amie, depuis tout ce temps, avait appris à la connaître. Et à vrai dire, elle ne fut guère surprise lorsque celle-ci lui demanda :

— Bon, tu le connais cet homme, c'est évident. Qui est-ce ? Tu as eu une histoire avec lui ?

— Oh non, pas vraiment… marmonna Asteria avec une grimace.

Fiona sourit et répondit :

— Je sens que ce sera largement plus palpitant que la relation déprimante que tu entretiens avec tes parents… Raconte !

Asteria secoua la tête, peu encline à faire le récit de cette soirée désastreuse à laquelle elle s'était rendue et avait rencontré Drago Malefoy. Elle se contenta de répondre :

— On a eu un différend, lui et moi. Et puis ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

Fiona leva les yeux au ciel, déstabilisant Asteria. Puis elle s'exclama :

— Par Merlin, Asteria, est-ce que tu t'entends ? On dirait une vieille sorcière du XIXe siècle ! C'est évident que c'est plus qu'un différend, tu te moques de moi ?

— Il était en couverture de la Gazette il y a un an, Fiona ! C'est Drago Malefoy, un ancien Serpentard qui a œuvré pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus pour que je le déteste ?

Fiona resta bouche bée un instant puis soupira :

— Je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà vu. Si tu veux mon avis, il y a pas mal changé en un an. Il me rappellerait presque cet homme qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban, quand on était en première année, comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

— Sirius Black ? répondit Asteria, un peu surprise. Tu exagères tout de même…

— Pas dans l'apparence, mais dans le regard. Il avait cette espèce de rancœur contre le monde entier et puis aussi cet air paumé de l'homme qui ne sait pas où il va, ce que va devenir sa vie. De toute façon, Drago Malefoy, c'est un nom méprisé de tous, maintenant. Il a tout perdu en se rangeant du côté des forces du Mal. Ses amis, son honneur, la renommée de sa famille…

Asteria acquiesça gravement. Elle ne donnait pas cher de l'avenir de Drago Malefoy, en effet.

~o~O~o~

La colère le prit lorsqu'il sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse et Drago donna un coup violent dans un mur, profitant du fait que la rue était déserte. Cette femme avait été à une période la seule qui ne l'avait pas rejeté avec mépris lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle. Et désormais elle se comportait comme tout le monde et le reniait, tel le dernier des parias. C'était un statut qu'il ne méritait pas ! Ou peut-être que si… Il s'était rangé du côté des plus forts et n'avait pensé qu'à son propre salut, et celui de ses parents. Il était lâche et le savait. Finalement peut-être avait-elle toutes les raisons du monde de le détester.

Il ne pouvait cependant oublier avec quel dédain et quelle froideur elle l'avait traité lors de la soirée mondaine à laquelle ils avaient été tous deux conviés. Peut-être l'avait-il cherché en se montrant ostensiblement au bras de Pansy Parkinson et en affichant son éternel air supérieur pour se donner de l'assurance. Désormais il n'avait plus que cela pour se faire respecter. Elle avait sans doute dû très mal prendre le fait qu'il ne vienne pas la saluer. Mais elle l'avait à son tour joyeusement repoussé par la suite lorsqu'il avait cherché à s'excuser. Il ne pouvait oublier à quel point cela lui avait fait mal sur le moment, et combien encore aujourd'hui il en gardait une grande amertume. Il avait pendant quelques temps placé tous ses espoirs en cette jeune femme, mais elle les avait réduits à néant.

Oui, décidément, cette femme avait un don pour lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. En vérité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir terriblement pour son attitude, son changement de comportement à son égard, le fait qu'elle décide de le traiter comme les autres le faisaient. Elle en était devenue détestable à ses yeux et il regrettait presque désormais de l'avoir empêchée de sauter, ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés au bord d'une falaise dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Il avait un temps cru que cette rencontre fortuite pouvait signifier quelque chose, mais Drago Malefoy avait depuis perdu toute capacité de donner un sens à quoique ce soit, et particulièrement à sa vie. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait désormais c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'il puisse sortir dans la rue sans qu'un sorcier ne change de trottoir pour ne pas le croiser, ou qu'une sorcière éloigne son enfant de lui comme s'il était un dangereux psychopathe.

Il fit ses achats très rapidement, sans prendre le temps de s'attarder dans les boutiques comme il aimait le faire auparavant. Il n'adressa la parole à personne, se moquant bien de paraître désagréable. Il détestait tous ces gens autant qu'ils le détestaient, et n'avait pas l'intention de leur cirer les bottes pour se faire aimer d'eux, il avait sa fierté. Il retourna vers le Chaudron Baveur d'un pas lent, priant pour qu'Asteria Greengrass et son amie aient quitté le lieu. Il entra dans l'auberge, un petit peu moins bruyante mais serra les dents en voyant plusieurs regards tournés vers lui, ne reflétant que du dédain. Il se demanda si un jour il s'habituerait à ce qu'on l'observe de cette façon. Probablement pas.

— Bonsoir, fit une voix glaciale qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien car elle avait employé le même ton que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

— Bonsoir, répondit-il de la même façon.

Asteria avait une Bièraubeurre dans chaque main et il la soupçonnait de se retenir de ne pas les lui jeter au visage. Mais peut-être se trompait-il, peut-être n'éprouvait-elle à son égard qu'indifférence et alors il n'avait pas de raison de lui en vouloir… Cependant les jointures de ses doigts devenues blanches à force de serrer les verres le détrompèrent. Elle le détestait bel et bien. Comme tous les autres.

— Vous ne m'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

A peine les mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche qu'il les regretta. Elle allait le prendre pour un fou… Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, s'il avait une chance de rattraper ses erreurs, ou si tout était définitivement perdu. Tant de gens lui avaient tourné le dos que s'il avait l'espoir infiniment minime d'apprendre que quelqu'un ne le détestait pas, il le saisissait. Fébrile, il attendit la réponse de la jeune femme.

Mais Asteria ne lui fit pas ce plaisir et prit le chemin de sa table. Alors Drago posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea et il fut surpris de lire comme de la peur dans ses yeux. Le recours à la force n'était pas une bonne méthode avec elle, mais il savait que s'il l'avait simplement rappelée, elle ne se serait même pas retournée.

— Répondez, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, sans se soucier des regards qui s'étaient tournés vers eux.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent, et il se demanda comment les verres qu'elle tenait pouvaient être encore entiers avec la pression qu'elle leur infligeait. Il s'interrogea sur son silence. …tait-ce le signe qu'elle n'avait pas un avis arrêté sur la question et qu'il était possible qu'elle ne le haïsse pas totalement ? Mais les mots qu'elle articula lui firent l'effet d'un couteau planté dans le dos.

— Je vous déteste, dit-elle comme si elle lui crachait ces mots au visage.

~o~O~o~

Les mains tremblantes d'une colère contenue, Asteria jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme avant de rejoindre Fiona à leur table. Bizarrement, elle n'était absolument pas satisfaite d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. En fait, elle aurait souhaité exprimer davantage le fond de sa pensée. Elle aurait eu envie de lui expliquer combien cela l'avait blessée de le voir avec cette Pansy Parkinson, alors qu'elle pensait bêtement qu'il l'appréciait… Elle avait été blessée qu'il ne vienne pas la saluer, et oui, elle l'avait ensuite repoussé, parce qu'elle avait sa fierté et ne trouvait rien de plus humiliant que de pardonner sans discuter après un tel comportement.

Alors oui, depuis cette soirée, elle détestait Drago Malefoy. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, puisqu'il semblait en faire autant vis-à-vis d'elle. Il la voyait sans doute comme une pauvre fille paumée, que l'on pouvait traiter comme on le voulait puisqu'elle ne désirait rien plus qu'être aimée. Or, sur ce plan, il se trompait royalement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, il pouvait aller croupir en enfer. Il y était déjà, de toute évidence. Il n'avait probablement plus d'amis, à part cette Pansy.

Elle adressa un léger sourire à Fiona en songeant qu'elle au moins n'avait rien perdu dans cette guerre qui ne lui eût déjà été enlevé. Elle avait été terriblement déçue par Drago Malefoy, et même profondément blessée, mais il ne valait guère la peine que l'on se batte pour lui. Et si elle avait gagné son mépris, il avait perdu son estime à elle. Et elle considérait cela comme bien plus important.

— Tu lui as dit quelque chose qui ne lui a visiblement pas plu, constata Fiona avec un petit sourire.

— Et c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! répondit Asteria en arborant un air triomphal. J'aurais préféré ne jamais rencontrer cet homme, je m'en serais bien mieux portée. Et je prie Merlin pour ne plus jamais avoir à croiser son chemin…

— Vu la colère dans laquelle il t'a mise, c'est plutôt pour lui que je prie, répliqua Fiona. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau si un jour il croise à nouveau ta route !

Asteria éclata de rire, imitée par son amie.

~o~O~o~

Jetant un dernier regard à la salle bruyante et enfumée du Chaudron Baveur, Drago sortit de l'auberge. Il perçut avant de partir les éclats de rire des deux jeunes femmes. De quand datait la dernière fois où il avait ri comme cela ? C'était il y a bien longtemps, bien avant le procès de sa famille, peut-être même avant la Bataille de Poudlard. Cette guerre lui avait fait tout perdre. Asteria Greengrass avait représenté pendant un moment un nouvel espoir, celui de pouvoir prouver à quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas l'homme détestable et méprisable que l'on dépeignait. Mais cette perspective s'était évaporée telle une volute de fumée. Ces trois mots qu'elle lui avait jetés au visage avaient détruit quelque chose en lui, mais une fois encore il n'aurait su dire quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils auraient fait moins mal venant de n'importe qui d'autre.

Il s'était bêtement demandé à cette réception si son attitude pouvait être due à une quelconque jalousie envers Pansy. Mais il avait arrêté bien vite d'imaginer que deux femmes puissent seulement envisager de se battre pour l'homme qu'il était devenu. Asteria le détestait, comme tous les autres.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il méritait amplement la haine qu'on lui portait désormais.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose de trop romantique, et de trop fleur bleue, j'espère y être arrivée, et ne pas avoir rendu Drago trop "amoureux désespéré" ni Asteria trop "belle princesse en détresse". Bref en tout cas, ça a l'air plus que mal parti entre eux, mais un miracle peut toujours survenir x)**

 **C'est le retour de Fiona, sur laquelle je ne vais pas tarder à publier une fic de 8 chapitres, donc si le personnage vous plaît, tenez-vous aux aguets le 12 septembre ! :D**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à mercredi pour la suite !**


	10. Comme dans un rêve

**Note d'auteur : Ce 10e chapitre répond au prompt "Orchidée". C'est le plus long de la fic, près de 9000 mots, mais bon, j'espère que la taille du curseur ne vous rebutera pas^^**

 **Un énorme merci à Labige et CharlenePotter pour leurs corrections ! (surtout sur un texte de cette longueur !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Asteria connaissait Liam O'Flaherty depuis plus de douze ans. Ils étaient entrés à Poudlard la même année et avaient été répartis tous les deux à Serdaigle. Ils n'étaient pas pour autant devenus les meilleurs amis du monde dès ce jour-là. Asteria n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les garçons, elle préférait la compagnie des filles, aussi avait-elle attendu sa cinquième année pour adresser la parole à Liam. En réalité, c'était le soir de la bataille de Poudlard qu'ils avaient vraiment discuté pour la première fois.

Les élèves venaient d'être évacués à la Tête de Sanglier et Asteria restait recroquevillée dans un coin, cramponnée au bras de son amie Fiona Cornfoot, attendant que tout s'arrêtât. Une heure plus tôt, un Auror était venu les voir et avait demandé si certains élèves majeurs souhaitaient combattre. Un bon nombre de Serpentard s'étaient levés et l'avaient suivi, imités par d'autres élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle – tous les Gryffondor majeurs étant restés dans la Grande Salle.

L'auberge était alors devenue très silencieuse, personne n'osait parler. Par moments on entendait quelques sanglots, semblables à des couinements. Asteria n'émettait pas un bruit, trop apeurée. Sa sœur était partie combattre avec les élèves de Serpentard portés volontaires. Elle ignorait si elle reverrait Daphné, quelle serait l'issue de la bataille et ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux si les Mangemorts gagnaient… Alors elle demeurait silencieuse, écoutant les bruits sourds des explosions, priant pour que tous reviennent sains et saufs dans une prière vaine.

C'est à cet instant que Liam les avait rejointes. Il leur avait adressé un sourire rassurant que Fiona lui avait rendu. Asteria admirait sa maîtrise d'elle-même : son frère était resté dans la Grande Salle et elle ne laissait pas paraître son angoisse. Liam avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Asteria, comme pour l'enjoindre à lui sourire à son tour. Elle avait esquissé une vague grimace, ne se sentant pas le cœur à la joie. Il s'était alors assis près d'elle et avait commencé à plaisanter un peu avec Fiona. Gagnée par leur regain d'enthousiasme, Asteria s'était redressée et jointe à la conversation. Ils n'avaient pas une seule fois abordé la bataille qui avait lieu, se contentant de parler de leurs professeurs, d'une note catastrophique qu'ils venaient d'avoir ou des dernières farces et attrapes… Bien sûr, Asteria n'avait pas pu ignorer tout ce temps son inquiétude, mais elle avait le cœur plus léger et lorsque la fin de la Bataille sonna, elle fut reconnaissante à Liam de lui avoir permis de passer les dernières heures dans la gaieté plutôt que dans la peur constante.

*o*o*o*o*

Cet épisode les avait un peu rapprochés mais malgré tout, Asteria continuait à se trouver mal à l'aise en sa compagnie autant qu'en celle de n'importe quel garçon. Durant leurs deux dernières années à Poudlard, ils avaient un peu parlé, de temps en temps, à la fin d'un cours ou au détour d'un couloir. Ils avaient quelques centres d'intérêts communs, ce qui leur permettait de toujours trouver un sujet de discussion, mais Asteria s'arrangeait pour que cela ne s'éternisât pas et trouvait un prétexte pour lui fausser compagnie.

Ses parents n'avaient cessé de lui répéter que batifoler ne lui apporterait rien, qu'elle faisait bien mieux d'étudier plutôt que de lier amitié avec des garçons qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais… Asteria ne réfléchissait pas, elle obéissait. Ce que disaient ses parents était indiscutable et d'ailleurs ils savaient bien lui rappeler que Daphné ne les avait jamais déçus. Ou qu'elle ferait bien de prendre exemple sur elle car sa sœur aînée réussirait sans aucun doute dans la vie, et ce grâce aux conseils parentaux qu'elle suivait scrupuleusement.

Asteria savait que Daphné comptait plusieurs garçons dans ses amis, mais elle les voyait très peu ensemble et Daphné avait toujours été la reine de la dissimulation. Jamais leurs parents n'avaient douté d'elle, persuadés que leur fille aînée adorée leur obéissait en tous points et ferait plus tard l'honneur de la famille. Le fait est que, deux ans après qu'Asteria eut fini ses études, Daphné disparaissait suite à une chute accidentelle et mortelle du haut d'une falaise. Asteria revit Liam le jour de l'enterrement mais n'alla pas lui parler bien qu'elle sût qu'il n'était pas venu pour pleurer Daphné.

*o*o*o*o*

Le Ministère organisait chaque année au mois d'octobre un grand gala, réception somptueuse destinée à tous les employés du Ministère et à leurs enfants majeurs. Une fois ses études à Poudlard terminées, Asteria avait pu s'y rendre mais elle l'avait regretté à chaque fois : on ne la regardait pas, on ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, elle avait l'impression d'être invisible. Contrairement à Daphné qui captait tous les regards, au grand ravissement de leurs parents. Un jour, un jeune homme avait fait apparaître un splendide bouquet d'orchidées qu'il avait tendu à Daphné. Elle avait ri et s'en était bien vite débarrassé en le donnant à Asteria. Depuis ce jour, elle détestait les orchidées.

Lors de ces réceptions, elle avait croisé Liam. Les deux premières fois, il était accompagné par une fille de Poufsouffle qu'Asteria connaissait tout juste de vue. La troisième fois, qui avait eu lieu après la mort de Daphné, il était venu seul mais Asteria était restée en compagnie de ses parents et lui avait juste adressé un petit signe de la main, de loin. Elle avait espéré voir Drago Malefoy, qu'elle avait rencontré peu après le décès de sa sœur et qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Mais bien que son père travaillât au Ministère, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu ce soir-là.

*o*o*o*o*

Elle avait reçu une lettre de Liam courant décembre. Il lui demandait de ses nouvelles et lui racontait un peu ce qu'il devenait. Elle avait répondu et à partir de ce jour, entretenu une correspondance soutenue avec lui. Ils se bornaient à de simples discussions sur les sujets qui les intéressaient, pouvant parfois passer quatre ou cinq lettres à parler de la même chose sans se lasser. Bien qu'elle essayât de se convaincre que c'était un échange purement amical, Asteria ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite à l'arrivée de chaque nouvelle lettre.

Elle l'avait revu à un nouveau gala du Ministère durant lequel ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Malheureusement, elle avait aussi aperçu Drago Malefoy et la soirée s'était terminée sur une violente dispute entre elle et lui. Liam n'en avait rien su et elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Asteria avait tâché de ne garder de cette soirée que les souvenirs agréables, comme les compliments de Liam et sa courtoisie envers elle, chose dont Drago Malefoy semblait être totalement dénué.

*o*o*o*o*

Après cette soirée, elle continua à entretenir sa correspondance avec Liam mais ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit qu'il s'était comporté avec elle de façon plutôt étrange pour un « ami ». Ou bien était-ce parfaitement normal pour un garçon de dire à une amie qu'elle était jolie ? Et de l'embrasser sur la joue comme il l'avait fait ? Elle se trompait peut-être complètement sur les intentions de Liam. Ses lettres n'avaient pas changé de ton, il ne semblait pas vouloir plus que leur correspondance habituelle, aussi s'ôta-t-elle cette idée de la tête.

Asteria n'en eut aucun mal puisque que deux mois après le gala au Ministère, elle revoyait Drago Malefoy au Chaudron Baveur alors qu'elle y prenait un verre avec Fiona. Les images de cette soirée défilèrent dans sa tête, elle se le rappelait l'ignorant complètement, pendant qu'il déambulait parmi les invités, le regard hautain, Pansy Parkinson à son bras. Le revoir ici, alors qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais croiser son chemin avait remué en elle tous ces souvenirs et son pincement au cœur de voir qu'elle ne représentait rien pour lui. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de le lui montrer et puis, après tout, elle le détestait pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle le lui avait dit sans détour, ce soir-là. « Je vous déteste. » Trois mots qui, elle l'espérait, l'avaient sans doute blessé plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

*o*o*o*o*

Trois semaines après cette rencontre, Asteria reçut une nouvelle lettre de Liam. Elle s'attendait à lire la suite de leur débat sur la métamorphose humaine, mais fut très surprise de voire la brièveté de la missive. En réalité, son contenu n'avait rien à voir avec leur conversation précédente, ou uniquement dans la première phrase :

 _Chère Asteria,_

 _Je t'enverrai sous peu ma réponse à ta dernière lettre mais le sujet de celle-ci est bien différent : j'aimerais t'inviter à dîner un soir prochain. J'ai préféré attendre que les fêtes soient passées pour plus de disponibilités. Je te laisse le choix de la date et du lieu, si tu acceptes._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Liam_

Asteria ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Revoir Liam lui ferait très plaisir et débattre de vive voix leur changerait de leur correspondance. Elle lui répondit très vite qu'elle acceptait et lui proposa le samedi en 10, au Farfadet Malicieux, un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement et qui n'avait pas pâti de tous les rendez-vous désastreux qu'elle y avait eus. Et elle était sûre de n'y rencontrer aucune connaissance de ses parents qui pourrait leur rapporter ce qu'elle faisait – même s'ils seraient sans doute ravis de s'imaginer qu'elle dînait avec un potentiel futur mari. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

*o*o*o*o*

Ce début janvier était glacial. Asteria se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse enveloppé dans une cape bordée de fourrure, le visage entièrement couvert pour l'abriter des rafales. A sa grande joie, Liam était à l'heure et ils s'empressèrent d'entrer pour s'abriter. Le décor n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue. Le propriétaire semblait atteint d'une manie de collectionner les représentations de farfadets, il y en avait absolument partout. C'était un des aspects pittoresques de ce lieu. Liam semblait apprécier et pour cause, beaucoup de ces statuettes et autres décorations étaient des Leprechauns, créatures de la mythologie irlandaise.

Le dîner se passa très bien, comme Asteria l'avait espéré. Ils parlèrent longuement de sujets divers, allant de l'astronomie qu'elle aimait tant au dessin et à la peinture que Liam pratiquait un peu. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et Asteria se dit que c'était sans doute la meilleure soirée qu'elle ait passée depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, le vent était tombé et ils décidèrent de marcher un peu en continuant de parler. Il n'était pas tard et quand il était désert, le Chemin de Traverse devenait très agréable à arpenter. Au cours de la promenade, Liam passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Asteria lui en fut reconnaissante, le froid était mordant et sa cape ne la protégeait pas complètement. Vint un moment où il descendit un peu plus bas sa main jusqu'à venir la loger au creux de sa taille. Un peu surprise, Asteria ne se dégagea cependant pas.

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait eu suffisamment de rendez-vous avec des hommes plus ou moins… entreprenants pour deviner les intentions de Liam. Mais si jusque là elle avait repoussé tous ceux qui s'avisaient ne serait-ce que de lui effleurer la joue, elle laissa la main de Liam où elle était. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de démonstrations et d'ordinaire elle ne laissait pas un homme avoir une telle proximité avec elle, craignant qu'il ne veuille davantage s'il voyait qu'elle ne bronchait pas. Certains hommes avec qui elle avait dîné, qui lui avaient été présentés par des amies, n'avaient eu aucun savoir vivre, s'imaginant sans doute qu'un verre et une nuit en leur compagnie suffiraient à Asteria. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Mais Liam non plus, elle le savait. Cette main sur sa taille ne demandait rien de plus à cet instant. Et elle l'en trouva d'autant plus agréable.

Ils continuèrent de parler et marcher comme de vieux amis, sans que le geste de Liam ait refroidi quoique ce soit entre eux. Ils parvinrent au Chaudron Baveur où Liam lui proposa de boire un dernier verre, histoire de se réchauffer, mais Asteria déclina. La soirée avait été très agréable et elle préférait en rester là pour en garder un très bon souvenir. Liam insista pour la raccompagner et cette fois, Asteria accepta. Il ne s'agissait que de transplaner sur le pas de sa porte, mais ce serait l'occasion de se dire au revoir autrement qu'en partant chacun de son côté à la sortie d'un bar. Ils arrivèrent devant la grille en fer forgé du manoir des Greengrass. Asteria n'avait pas informé ses parents qu'elle voyait Liam ce soir-là. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils se mêlent de sa vie privée qu'elle orchestrait comme elle l'entendait.

Un peu embarrassée, Asteria murmura un « Au revoir » à peine audible dans le vent qui soufflait. Liam sourit. Il sortit sa baguette, exécuta un gracieux moulinet et fit apparaître une fleur qu'il tendit à Asteria. Une orchidée… Elle détestait cette fleur, ou du moins elle le pensait jusqu'à ce soir. Unique, donnée par Liam, et non un gros bouquet dont se débarrassait quelqu'un, cela prenait un tout autre sens. Elle la protégea du vent en l'abritant dans sa cape puis elle redressa la tête et regarda Liam. Il souriait toujours. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna un peu alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée de métal glacé, ouvrait la grille, entrait dans le parc et la refermait. Asteria marcha lentement dans l'allée de gravier menant au manoir.

Arrivée à la porte en chêne, elle se retourna. Liam était toujours là, s'assurant visiblement qu'elle entrait chez elle sans problème. Asteria resta un instant à l'observer. La lumière était très basse, elle provenait uniquement de la lune voilée par les nuages et la lampe qui surplombait la porte d'entrée n'éclairait pas assez loin. Mais elle parvenait encore à le distinguer très vaguement. Elle vit ses yeux briller, comme ceux d'un chat, reflétant la lumière au-dessus du porche. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand quelque chose se produisit dans son esprit.

Sans se poser de questions, Asteria ne chercha pas à lutter. Elle dévala le perron, traversa le parc en courant, faisant crisser les graviers sous ses pieds, rouvrit la grille… Elle se retrouva face à Liam, pouvant à peine distinguer son visage dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il sourit, elle n'attendit pas plus et agrippa ses épaules de ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt qu'elle eut fait cela, elle recula comme s'il l'avait brûlée et baissa les yeux, presque honteuse. Elle redressa un peu la tête et distingua le sourire éclatant de Liam. Sentant ses joues s'empourprer, elle sourit à son tour, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait la voir dans le noir. Sans un mot de plus, elle rouvrit la grille, pénétra dans le parc, la referma doucement et cette fois-ci, rentra chez elle. Elle ne se retourna qu'en fermant la porte d'entrée pour voir Liam disparaître dans un « crac » à peine audible à travers les rugissements du vent.

*o*o*o*o*

L'orchidée survécut quelques jours mais se fana rapidement malgré les soins d'Asteria. Celle-ci pensait sans cesse à ce qu'elle avait osé faire et cela la hantait. Elle craignait d'avoir détruit son amitié avec Liam. Peut-être s'était-elle imaginé des choses, peut-être que sa main sur sa taille n'avait rien signifié, peut-être ne la voyait-il que comme une très bonne amie, peut-être que tous les compliments qu'il lui avait faits n'avaient été qu'amicaux ?… Obsédée par ce qui s'était passé, Asteria ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à Drago depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte en tombant sur son invitation au gala du Ministère, elle sourit. Finalement, elle préférait sa nouvelle obsession, au moins elle y pensait avec bonne humeur.

*o*o*o*o*

Asteria reçut comme promis une lettre de Liam une semaine après cette soirée. Elle la lut attentivement, retenant ses arguments quant à la métamorphose humaine, mais fut un peu déçue de voir qu'il ne faisait nulle part mention de ce qui s'était produit une semaine plus tôt. Y avait-il accordé si peu d'importance ? Elle pensait constamment depuis cet instant et lui ne s'en souvenait plus ? Cela l'attrista plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Ou peut-être était-ce mieux comme cela : faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et rester amis sans que flotte entre eux un certain embarras. Elle tenait à Liam et préférait rester son amie plutôt que tout gâcher à cause d'un stupide baiser. Oui, c'était sans doute bien mieux comme cela.

Asteria rédigea rapidement sa réponse, veillant à ce que qu'aucune de ses phrases ne laisse paraître le trouble en elle. Il fallait qu'elle reste naturelle s'il préférait ne pas en parler, elle ne voulait pas lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge. Elle envoya sa lettre, non sans ressentir un soupçon de déception, mais décida de l'ignorer. Elle reçut la réponse de Liam le lendemain et sortit comme à son habitude la lettre de l'enveloppe avec empressement. Mais cette fois un billet entraîné par la missive en tomba, qu'elle se baissa pour ramasser. Elle le lut sans attendre, le cœur battant.

 _Je joins ce billet à ma lettre pour ne pas fatiguer ma chouette, elle a suffisamment à faire avec notre correspondance ! Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : j'aimerais te revoir pour qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Comme d'habitude je te laisse le choix du lieu et de la date, en espérant que tu acceptes cette invitation._

 _Liam_

L'absence de formule de politesse à la fin ne laissait présager rien de bon. Néanmoins, il lui fallait voir les choses en face : si elle n'en parlait pas avec lui, elle deviendrait folle à force de se tourmenter. Aussi lui donna-t-elle rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur deux jours plus tard. Elle serait certaine de n'y croiser personne de sa connaissance, et il y avait tant de gens étranges qui venaient dans ce lieu que personne ne ferait attention à eux, ils pourraient parler en toute tranquillité.

*o*o*o*o*

Asteria arriva plus d'une demi-heure en avance. Elle voulait en profiter pour se détendre et appréhender ce qui allait se passer. Elle craignait le pire. Elle l'entendait déjà lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle et qu'il avait trouvé son geste parfaitement déplacé… Elle en oubliait même que Liam était loin d'avoir été élevé dans la même rigueur qu'elle.

A chaque fois que la porte du bar s'ouvrait, elle sursautait, le cœur battant. Elle sentait ses joues chauffer sous l'anxiété. Soudain, il fut là. Elle crispa ses mains sur le rebord de la table mais s'efforça d'avoir l'air naturel en se levant pour lui montrer où elle était. Il la rejoignit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'en trouva rassurée. Il s'assit face à elle et commanda aussitôt une Bièraubeurre à Tom. Asteria se tordit les mains sous la table, pétrie d'angoisse. Liam commença par prendre de ses nouvelles auxquelles elle tenta de répondre avec désinvolture mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les tremblements dans sa voix et ses pommettes qu'elle sentait s'empourprer. Et puis il s'arrêta de parler et la considéra d'un air plus grave.

— Asteria, j'aimerais que…

— Je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle, sa voix devenant aiguë. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, vraiment ! Si on pouvait oublier ça, s'il te plaît…

Il sembla surpris, haussant un sourcil de manière comique.

— Ah, eh bien d'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de déceler une nuance de déception dans sa voix, mais se dit qu'elle se l'imaginait sans doute, comme toutes les autres choses à propos d'elle et Liam. Elle se sentait si ridicule, comme une adolescente prise en faute alors qu'elle avait plus de vingt ans. Elle leva les yeux vers Liam mais il regardait obstinément ailleurs. Elle sentit la table trembler un peu et vit qu'une de ses jambes s'agitait de manière compulsive comme s'il avait hâte de se lever et de partir.

— C'est drôle Asteria, dit-il soudain. A travers tes lettres je pensais vraiment te connaître, j'avais l'impression que tu étais de ces filles qui ne s'embarrassent pas de secrets, qui ne changent pas d'avis comme un Métamorphomage change de coupe de cheveux… Et quand tu m'as embrassé, je me suis dit que j'avais vraiment de la chance parce que tu es quelqu'un de génial. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que je ne serais pas assez bien pour toi, que tes parents trouveraient à redire sur moi.

L'air profondément peiné, il se leva, déposa quelques pièces sur la table pour payer leurs consommations et sans un mot de plus se dirigea vers la porte du bar côté moldu. Asteria resta figé sur sa chaise. Le sang battait ses tempes, résonnant dans tout son crâne. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir mais une chose au moins était sûre : elle était une parfaite idiote. Vérifiant quand même qu'il avait laissé assez pour payer leurs deux Bièraubeurres, elle sortit du bar en courant à moitié, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas transplané. Elle l'aperçut heureusement, qui marchait lentement, dos à elle, à quelques mètres de là.

— Liam ! appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna et elle pressa le pas pour le rejoindre, se moquant d'avoir l'air d'une héroïne de livre romantique. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, elle se sentit stupide. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Mais son silence sembla lui suffire puisqu'il combla la distance entre eux deux et la serra dans ses bras. Un baiser passionné aurait été inutile, cette étreinte leur suffisait amplement. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, se sentant pour la première fois depuis très longtemps pleinement heureuse.

*o*o*o*o*

C'était comme dans un rêve. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle sortait avec Liam et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir être aussi heureuse. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle sourie ou qu'elle rie, chose qu'il lui paraissait impossible quelques semaines auparavant. Asteria effleura les pétales de l'orchidée qui trônait dans un joli vase sur sa table de chevet. Liam lui en offrait une nouvelle à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir un jour détesté cette fleur. La douceur des pétales, la délicatesse de son parfum… C'était la plus belle des fleurs. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans une histoire à l'eau de rose et se sentait ridicule. Et comme à chaque fois que cette pensée lui venait, elle éclata de rire, heureuse d'être ridicule car elle n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie qu'en cet instant.

Liam avait tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver : il était drôle, intelligent, cultivé, avait un regard charmeur, un magnifique sourire… Il n'avait pas changé de comportement depuis que leur relation avait évolué, il était resté le même et Asteria lui en était reconnaissante. Il ne l'accablait pas de lettres enflammées, ne cherchait pas à l'embrasser à tout bout de champ et ne monopolisait pas son emploi du temps. Elle appréciait qu'il respecte sa solitude, et qu'il ne soit pas démonstratif en public, elle avait horreur de se faire remarquer.

Elle n'avait pas encore parlé de lui à ses parents. Asteria était encore naïve, peu expérimentée dans ce qu'on appelle l'amour, cependant elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de s'emballer après un mois qu'elle considérait comme parfait en tous points. Et elle savait que si elle présentait quelqu'un à ses parents, ce serait lorsqu'elle serait certaine que c'était le bon. Liam qui connaissait leurs idéaux et leurs principes, le comprenait parfaitement, même si – Asteria le sentait – il était un peu déçu qu'elle ait encore des doutes.

Passa février.

Passèrent mars et avril.

Passa mai.

Il lui offrait toujours des orchidées, c'était devenu un rituel, comme si leur histoire allait voler en éclat s'il cessait. Il avait ses gestes familiers avec elle qu'il exécutait sans même qu'Asteria s'en rendît compte désormais tant ils faisaient partie d'eux. Tantôt un bras autour de sa taille, tantôt un doigt caressant sa joue, tantôt une main frôlant sa nuque. Et elle, moins démonstrative, se contentant d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens car le peu de contacts physiques qu'elle avait eus avec des hommes au cours de sa vie rendait celui-ci infiniment intime à ses yeux. Mais le temps passant, elle avait appris à se faire plus audacieuse, surtout lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il appréciait cela. Elle aimait l'embrasser fiévreusement, entourant sa nuque de ses bras, se pressant contre lui comme si elle voulait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Cette sensation de fusion l'enivrait.

Asteria avait appris à lui faire une confiance aveugle, chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais autorisée quelques temps plus tôt. Si les infimes doutes sur la pérennité de leur histoire subsistaient, elle n'en avait aucun sur Liam. Il n'y avait pas de secrets entre eux, elle savait qu'en aucun cas il ne la blesserait intentionnellement et ferait en sorte de ne jamais la décevoir. Elle espérait être capable d'en faire autant.

Au début, lorsque Liam s'était permis de glisser une main sous son chemiser en l'embrassant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de reculer. Elle s'en était voulu de sa réaction si brusque, d'être aussi ingénue et craintive. Lorsqu'elle y avait repensé, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se dire que cela n'avait pas été désagréable et de fil en aiguille, elle s'était prise à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle l'avait laissé aller plus loin. Mais elle avait vite chassé ces pensées de son esprit car elle ne se voyait pas faire quoique ce soit avant le mariage.

Et pourtant, elle qui depuis quelques temps s'évertuait à s'opposer à ses parents sur bien des points, pourquoi n'enfreindrait-elle pas également cette règle ? Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant qui se cachait sous ses draps pour lire tard le soir, laissant croire à ses parents qu'elle dormait. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir ces pensées mais également investie d'un étrange sentiment de liberté. Elle avait vingt-deux ans, elle n'était plus une adolescente, c'était à elle de gouverner sa vie.

Elle avait petit à petit laissé Liam faire preuve de plus d'intimité avec elle. Elle ne reculait plus lorsqu'il caressait son dos sous ses corsages et avait appris à faire de même, faisant abstraction de sa crainte de paraître trop entreprenante. Il lui était arrivé de s'endormir la tête sur ses genoux, oubliant qu'elle considérait ce genre de position comme aguichante. Cela lui plaisait de transgresser un à un ses interdits. Et plus le temps passait, plus la pensée de franchir la dernière limite la taraudait.

Alors un soir, elle choisit de faire voler en éclats cette partie de son éducation. Elle avait trop souvent lu l'envie dans les yeux de Liam et la frustration qu'il devait ressentir en respectant ses principes à elle. Elle en avait assez d'être bridée par cette société aristocratique complètement rétrograde tandis que Liam était si libre, laissant ses pas le porter comme un oiseau plane au gré des courants. Elle avait envie de suivre son exemple. C'était tôt, elle le savait, mais Liam et elle se connaissaient comme s'ils avaient grandi ensemble, grâce à leur correspondance et à toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eues depuis le début de leur relation. Elle se sentait parfaitement en confiance.

Ses parents étaient sortis dans le monde, aussi Asteria avait-elle le manoir pour elle seule, comme cela arrivait bien souvent. Alors qu'il l'embrassait dans sa chambre, elle l'attira vers son lit sur lequel ils s'assirent. Il lui adressa un regarda interrogateur et elle baissa les yeux, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Les mots étaient inutiles, ils se connaissaient trop bien. Le moindre de ses gestes fut aussi délicat que s'il manipulait une poupée de porcelaine et même si Asteria n'éprouva pas beaucoup de plaisir, elle ne regretta pas une minute sa décision. Elle n'aurait choisi personne d'autre que Liam pour partager ce moment. Ses parents n'en surent jamais rien, naturellement, tout comme ils ne savaient toujours pas pour elle et Liam. Cependant, à mesure que le temps passait, les doutes d'Asteria s'envolaient. Elle avait partagé tant de choses avec Liam, il était forcément le bon. Elle se donnait encore un mois pour réfléchir et elle le leur présenterait début août. Ce serait le milieu de l'été, durant les beaux jours, ils seraient dans de bonnes dispositions. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Et ils l'aimeraient forcément, comment ne le pourraient-ils pas ?

*o*o*o*o*

Plus le jour approchait, plus Asteria se rongeait les sangs. Elle avait eu tort de s'imaginer que tout se passerait bien : Liam n'était pas un Sang-Pur et n'était pas de l'aristocratie sorcière… Évidemment qu'à elle, ces détails n'importaient pas, mais elle craignait par-dessus tout les remarques désobligeantes que pourraient émettre ses parents. Liam lui avait assuré qu'il s'y attendait et qu'il ne s'en vexerait pas, mais Asteria ne désangoissait pas. Pourtant ses parents semblaient d'assez bonne humeur ces derniers temps, elle aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais tout pouvait basculer d'un jour à l'autre. Liam lui avait proposé de reporter mais elle avait refusé. Ce serait ce jour et pas un autre.

Par chance, lorsqu'il arriva, c'était une magnifique journée. Un petit vent frais soufflait et le ciel ne comptait que peu de nuages. C'était un point très positif, elle reprit confiance. A la demande de Liam, elle lui choisit ses habits. Il souhaitait donner la meilleure impression possible et bien que fréquentant Asteria depuis longtemps, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'habillement de l'aristocratie sorcière. Elle opta pour une robe bleu nuit et une cape de velours de la même couleur qui lui donnaient beaucoup de classe sans en faire trop. Elle avait tenu à faire la surprise à ses parents et s'était auparavant assurée qu'ils seraient à la maison à l'heure prévue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grille de fer forgé du manoir, Asteria arrangea une dernière fois la tenue de Liam qui sourit de la voir si fébrile. Puis elle ouvrit la grille et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le parc. Ils remontèrent l'allée de graviers sans échanger un mot, Asteria sentait ses oreilles chauffer d'appréhension. Toutes ses angoisses refaisaient surface et elle mourait d'envie de s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée. Mais Liam était le bon, elle n'en doutait plus, aussi la confrontation avec ses parents devenait-elle inévitable. Elle saisit le cogne-porte et frappa trois fois. Ce fut leur elfe de maison qui vint ouvrit, comme d'habitude. Jamais ses parents ne se déplaçaient pour faire cela. Il s'inclina bien bas devant Asteria puis devant Liam qui parut surpris d'une telle marque de respect.

L'elfe les informa que Mr et Mrs Greengrass étaient au salon. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais Asteria ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle entraîna Liam vers l'endroit indiqué, le cœur battant. La porte était close. Elle adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Liam mais ne réussit pas à en donner l'illusion. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Ses parents étaient tous deux assis dans les beaux fauteuils tendus de toile de Jouy. Ils tournèrent aussitôt la tête. Inspirant un grand coup, Asteria déclara d'une traite :

— Maman, Papa, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Elle ouvrit plus grand la porte et c'est alors qu'elle vit qu'un troisième fauteuil était occupé.

— Vous ! s'exclama-t-elle avec la sensation qu'un seau d'eau glacé venait de lui être déversé sur la tête.

Drago Malefoy se leva aussitôt, comme si elle l'avait griffé. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'arrange machinalement les plis de son habit et dise d'une voix un peu hésitante :

— Je crois que je vais y aller...

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? le coupa Asteria sans se soucier des regards outrés de ses parents. De quel droit osez-vous entrer ici ? Vous…

— Asteria ! la coupa son père. Mr Malefoy est notre invité. Nous parlions affaires. Mais je t'en prie, qu'avais-tu à nous dire ?

Ce fut la première fois qu'Asteria fut presque heureuse de la présence de Drago Malefoy, car elle empêchait ses parents de se montrer secs et cassants avec elle. Elle fit entrer Liam dans la pièce en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser Drago la déconcentrer.

— Je vous présente Liam O'Flaherty, dit-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Nous nous fréquentons depuis plus de six mois et… je compte l'épouser.

Dit comme cela, c'était si peu naturel… Mais Liam et elle en avait discuté, il avait donné son accord pour être présenté à ses parents comme son fiancé bien que cela ne soit pas dans leurs projets immédiats, loin de là. Un silence bien trop pesant suivit cette annonce. Asteria sentait le regard de Drago sur elle mais faisait son possible pour l'éviter. Elle se concentra sur la réaction de ses parents qui semblaient complètement abasourdis. Elle les vit échanger un regard, comme s'ils communiquaient par Legilimancie. Puis son père prit la parole :

— Eh bien, Liam O'Flaherty, nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance. A vrai dire nous désespérions d'entendre un jour ces mots de la bouche d'Asteria. J'aimerais discuter avec vous, suivez-moi. Mr Malefoy, nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui, repassez demain.

Drago acquiesça silencieusement et Asteria regarda son père emmener Liam dans la pièce attenante. Sa mère resta dans le salon et n'ajouta rien. Drago la salua puis sortit à son tour. Il passa près d'Asteria mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte d'entrée et malgré elle, elle le regarda prendre sa cape que lui tendait l'elfe, la jeter sur ses épaules et s'apprêter à sortir. Mais il fit soudain volte-face et croisa son regard. Asteria eut un hoquet et détourna aussitôt les yeux, morte de honte qu'il l'ait vue l'observer. Il délaissa la porte d'entrée et revint vers elle. Asteria ferma aussitôt la porte du salon, ne souhaitant pas que sa mère la voie repousser un homme avec qui son père traitait. Mais il ne la toucha pas, se contentant de rester à deux mètres d'elle.

— Vous allez vraiment l'épouser ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre comme s'il lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

— En effet, répondit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Il hocha lentement la tête, comme pensif.

— Et maintenant sans mentir, reprit-il, vous allez vraiment l'épouser ?

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Drago soupira, comme s'il était agacé qu'elle ne comprenne pas plus vite.

— Il a l'air sympathique. C'est lui qui était avec vous au dernier gala du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

Asteria opina, de plus en plus confuse. Elle n'aimait pas cette intrusion de Drago dans sa vie privée et espérait qu'il avait un but bien précis.

— Il n'est pas pour vous, Asteria, dit soudain Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous le savez. Vous méritez mieux que lui…

— Et qui ça ? Vous peut-être ? le coupa Asteria en ponctuant ses paroles d'un rire moqueur. Même un Scroutt à Pétards vaut mieux que vous. Et Liam est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je vais l'épouser et vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre.

Drago tourna la tête, comme pensif. Il soupira à nouveau et sans un mot de plus, tourna les talons. Asteria avait l'étrange sensation de l'avoir blessé. Elle aurait dû s'en moquer comme d'une guigne mais elle n'aimait pas peiner les gens, qui qu'ils soient, cela lui pesait sur le cœur pendant longtemps ensuite. Cependant elle ne chercha pas à rappeler Drago, elle préférait qu'il parte avec une mauvaise opinion d'elle et ne revienne plus l'importuner.

Il sortit de la maison et quelques minutes après, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Liam et ses parents. Son père lui jeta un regard de reproche et Liam ne le salua que sèchement. Asteria aurait dû s'en douter, cela s'était mal passé. Évidemment, Liam n'était pas le gendre dont rêvaient ses parents, ça c'était certain. Son père lui fit signe qu'il avait à lui parler et elle dut se contenter de raccompagner Liam à la porte d'entrée. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il transplane. Puis elle rejoignit ses parents dans le salon, s'asseyant à la place qu'occupait Drago tantôt.

— Asteria, je comprends que tu apprécies ce garçon mais tu ne l'épouseras pas, trancha son père.

— Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec agressivité. Il n'est pas à ton goût, je suppose ?

— Ce n'est pas un Sang-Pur. Et il n'appartient pas à notre milieu, il n'a pas l'éducation nécessaire. Il n'aura jamais les moyens de subvenir à tes besoins. Sa mère travaille – il insista sur ce mot – à un poste peu élevé au Ministère et son père semble avoir des lubies parfaitement inappropriées, en plus d'être un né-Moldu. Non, Asteria, tu ne l'épouseras pas.

— Je l'épouserai ! s'exclama Asteria en se levant d'un bond. Et tu n'as rien à dire !

— Asteria ! s'exclama sa mère. Fais ce que te dit ton père !

— Non ! répliqua-t-elle avec ferveur. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous présenter Liam, j'aurais dû l'épouser sans rien vous dire ! Et puis qui es-tu pour le juger ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son père. Tu décrètes qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi mais tu fais affaire avec Drago Malefoy ? C'est un traitre, un ancien Mangemort !

Son père parut un peu déstabilisé. Mais il répondit :

— C'est lui qui m'a sollicité. Vu mon poste au Ministère, il espérait que je pourrais plaider en faveur de sa famille pour les réhabiliter un peu au sein du monde. C'aurait été Lucius, je n'aurais jamais accepté de traiter avec lui. Mais Drago était un adolescent à cette époque, il n'est pas responsable de tous ses actes, il a été embrigadé. Cependant, je ne ferai pas quoique ce soit pour eux.

Asteria ne sut quoi répondre à la sentence sans appel que venait faire tomber son père. Elle avait beau mépriser la famille Malefoy, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu émue par la démarche de Drago. Mais elle se garda bien de le dire. Elle se contenta de se lever et de sortir de la pièce, malgré les protestations de ses parents. Elle transplana aussitôt qu'elle fut dans le couloir et rejoignit Liam.

*o*o*o*o*

Liam ne lui tint pas du tout rigueur de ce qui s'était produit. En revanche, elle ne put éviter les questions sur sa froideur à l'égard de Drago Malefoy. Elle s'était contentée de lui dire qu'elle le méprisait pour ce qu'il était et c'avait été le premier secret qu'elle avait eu pour Liam. En réalité, les jours qui suivirent l'entretien avec ses parents, il ne se passa pas une journée sans qu'elle repense à ce que lui avait dit Drago. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Cela lui paraissait clair et pourtant elle aurait préféré que ce ne le fût pas : elle plaisait à Drago Malefoy et il était jaloux de Liam.

Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle pensait. Fut un temps où il ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais elle croyait que depuis leur confrontation au Chaudron Baveur, il la détestait. C'était ce qu'il avait laissé paraître… Elle était perdue et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les doutes l'assaillaient de nouveau. Lorsque Liam lui souriait elle s'en voulait terriblement de les lui cacher. Et lorsqu'elle se sentait sur le point de tout lui dire, quelque chose en elle se bloquait et lui murmurait qu'il valait mieux taire cela.

Au cours du mois, leur relation se dégrada. Asteria se faisait de plus en plus distante et si au début Liam avait fermé les yeux sur son changement de comportement, il ne put plus en faire abstraction lorsqu'un jour elle détourna brutalement le visage alors qu'il allait l'embrasser. On était en septembre, cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que l'entretien avait eu lieu, et si Liam avait facilement passé l'éponge sur le comportement du père d'Asteria, elle en revanche demeurait hantée par sa confrontation avec Drago.

— Asteria, je ne te reconnais plus… murmura-t-il en se reculant, blessé par son geste de refus. Depuis quelques semaines tu as complètement changé. Tu ris moins, tu te renfermes, tu parles peu… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

A ces mots, Asteria fondit en larmes. Comment pouvait-il croire que c'était de sa faute alors que c'était elle qui lui mentait, qui le trahissait par son secret et les pensées qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir ? Mais évidemment, il n'en savait rien puisque justement elle s'était tue au lieu de lui en parler. Elle sentait leur relation s'étioler et le pire était qu'elle ne faisait rien pour remédier à cela. Non, la vérité était que son cœur était ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à Liam sans que l'image de Drago apparaisse dans son esprit. Elle pensait pourtant tout avoir avec Liam, elle pensait faire sa vie avec lui, mais alors que quelques semaines plus tôt ces rêves lui semblaient parfaitement réalisables, aujourd'hui ils apparaissaient comme flous.

— Liam je suis tellement désolée… ahana-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

— C'est lui, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop brusque même si sa main sur son épaule était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre.

— Lui ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule, en s'essuyant les yeux.

— Malefoy, répondit Liam avec un soupir de lassitude. Tu es comme ça depuis que tu l'as vu chez tes parents. Et quand je suis allé parler avec ton père, il était encore là. Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Sur moi ou sur lui ? Asteria, cet homme est un traitre, un salaud de la pire espèce ! Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas…

— Je ne peux pas quoi ?

— Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui… termina Liam alors que sa voix se brisait sur les derniers mots.

Asteria aurait aimé tout nier en bloc, se lever et exprimer son indignation devant tant d'injustice de la part de Liam. Mais elle ne le put simplement pas. Parce qu'il venait d'exprimer à voix haute ce qu'elle se forçait à taire tout bas depuis plusieurs semaines. Et peut-être même plusieurs mois ? Combien de temps s'était-elle menti de la sorte ?

— Tu as passé tout ce temps à ne m'en dire que du mal, souffla-t-il. Tu m'as répété sans relâche que tu le haïssais, que rien ni personne ne pourrait changer l'opinion que tu avais de lui… Tu m'as menti ou…

— Non ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une nuance désespérée dans la voix. Non, je ne t'ai pas menti…

— Pas à moi mais à toi-même, ça c'est certain, constata-t-il, amer. J'ai vu comment il te regardait quand tu as annoncé à tes parents que tu voulais m'épouser. C'est depuis ce jour que ça a commencé. Tu t'es enfin aperçue que tu pouvais avoir mieux que moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Un « faute de mieux » ?

— Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Non Liam, non ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi… Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Mais tu mérites mieux que moi…

— Oh je t'en prie, arrête, la coupa-t-il. C'est le couplet habituel, mais je préférerais que tu me donnes la vraie raison plutôt que d'essayer de faussement te culpabiliser.

Asteria se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas fondre à nouveau en larmes. Comment lui dire la vérité sans lui briser le cœur ? Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. C'était à elle qu'elle voulait faire du mal, pour oser faire subir ça à Liam. Il avait raison, elle essayait de se donner bonne conscience en rejetant la faute sur elle, mais c'était stupide. Stupide comme tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'ici. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle aurait droit, elle aussi, à une vie heureuse avec un homme qu'elle aimait ?

— Oui Liam, je crois que j'en aime un autre, souffla-t-elle.

— Est-ce que tu m'as aimé un jour, au moins ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

— Oui. Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime encore. Mais je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à te mentir, à te trahir, à te dire que je t'aime alors que ces mots sont pour un autre, à…

— Arrête, l'interrompit-il. S'il te plaît, ne continue pas, j'ai compris. C'est mieux comme ça, tu as raison.

Il se leva, prêt à partir. Asteria ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Tu me détestes ?

Il la regarda. On aurait dit que le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

— Je ne pourrai jamais te détester, pas après ce qu'on a vécu. Et tu as été honnête avec moi, même s'il a fallu que je force un peu les choses. Je pense que je t'aimerai toujours. Et peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à mettre tout ça de côté et recommencer à te parler comme avant. Mais pas maintenant.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Asteria. Elle se sentait si horrible, si méchante… Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en elle, qu'une flèche l'avait percée de part en part. Savoir que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Liam lui causait une douleur insoutenable. Elle aurait aimé se jeter à son cou, lui dire qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit mais ce serait un mensonge, un de plus. Alors elle le regarda fermer la porte de sa chambre. Un « crac » significatif lui indiqua qu'il venait de transplaner avant même de descendre l'escalier.

Les yeux embués de larmes, une profonde douleur dans la poitrine, elle tourna son regard vers sa table de nuit. L'orchidée qui y trônait était fanée. Asteria s'avança et la prit délicatement dans sa main. Elle déposa sur ses pétales un baiser d'une infinie douceur puis la jeta par la fenêtre. Le vase demeurerait vide, désormais. Son cœur aussi, elle le sentait. Rien ne pourrait jamais réparer la douleur causée par le mal qu'elle avait fait à Liam.

Elle était vide, brisée, et c'était son juste châtiment.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Ce chapitre est vraiment beaucoup plus long que les autres, mais comme à l'origine ce sont des OS indépendants, je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire cette histoire sur plusieurs textes, du coup je l'ai condensée en un seul. J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas :) Oui, Liam est adorable, parfait, mais voilà, parfois - souvent même - ça ne suffit pas... Et j'avais sincèrement pensé à un moment la faire l'épouser, et pourquoi pas le tromper avec Drago, mais non, définitivement je ne pouvais pas faire ça d'Asteria, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage que j'ai quasiment inventé (hormis le nom et le "destin"), et en faire une épouse infidèle, surtout avec un tel mari... Nope, jamais ! ****Donc voilà, elle est en mauvais état maintenant, mais honnête au moins^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à dimanche pour la suite ! (je publierai du Danemark o/ Oui je sais, ça n'a aucune importance, mais je suis tellement contente d'y aller trois jours que j'essaie de caser l'info à toutes les sauces xD)**


	11. Dans les étoiles

**Note d'auteur : Ce 11e chapitre répond au prompt "L'autre bout du monde". Il est plus... mélancolique que les autres, plus centré sur les pensées, bref j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas ennuyeux pour autant :) J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, pour l'ambiance générale.**

 **Un grand merci à Labige pour ses corrections :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y avait la constellation d'Andromède, reconnaissable aux quatre étoiles formant une ligne quasiment droite. Et juste à côté, celle de Pégase, aussi appelée Carré d'automne si l'on y comprenait l'étoile d'Andromède. Ces quatre étoiles étaient si brillantes… Un peu plus loin, on distinguait très nettement Enif qui, dans les représentations des constellations, se trouvait au niveau du museau de Pégase. D'ailleurs en arabe son nom signifiait « museau de cheval ».

Les nuits où le ciel était dégagé comme ce soir-là étaient si rares qu'Asteria comptait bien en profiter jusqu'au bout, quitte à ne pas dormir. Elle leva les yeux de son télescope et observa les étoiles à l'œil nu. Il y en avait tellement… Elle s'imagina enfourcher un balai et s'élever à la verticale sans s'arrêter jusqu'à parvenir à en toucher une. C'était ce à quoi elle rêvait étant petite, lorsqu'elle croyait encore que les étoiles étaient de minuscules points brillants dans le ciel. Ses cours d'Astronomie à Poudlard lui en avaient appris bien plus.

Asteria frissonna. Les nuits de septembre étaient fraîches. Elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape doublée de fourrure et scruta à nouveau le ciel à l'aide de la lunette télescopique. Elle bénit la situation du manoir des Greengrass, isolé de toute pollution lumineuse. Elle sourit en apercevant Cassiopée, reconnaissable au W que forment les étoiles qui la composent. Elle se baissa un peu pour lever la lunette et observer la Voie Lactée. L'automne était une des meilleures périodes pour l'apercevoir. A chaque fois qu'elle y parvenait, elle s'en trouvait éblouie. Elle releva la tête et la contempla à l'œil nu. Cette longue traînée blanche dans le ciel, comme si des millions de diamants avaient été déversés sur une pèlerine de velours bleu nuit…

Dans ces instants, Asteria rêvait de pouvoir transplaner n'importe où, à l'autre bout du monde même, pour pouvoir admirer le ciel de tous les recoins de la planète. Car dans l'hémisphère Sud, ils ne voyaient pas les mêmes étoiles qu'elle, et au Pôle Nord non plus… Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pris son télescope sous son bras, tous ses livres d'Astronomie, et aurait parcouru le monde entier à la recherche de nouveaux astres.

Elle tourna sa lunette vers la droite et aperçut la constellation de Persée. Elle comprenait deux amas stellaires, parmi les plus beaux qui existaient. Il était difficile de les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Elle regarda à l'œil nu. On les voyait parfaitement. Asteria avait du mal à croire qu'il pût y avoir plus de six cents étoiles en un même endroit. Elle savait bien qu'elles se trouvaient à plusieurs centaines de millions de kilomètres d'elle, mais cela lui paraissait tout de même titanesque. Elle remit son œil à la lunette et aperçut l'étoile d'Algol, qu'on appelait aussi « étoile du diable ».

Elle sourit au souvenir des cours de Divination qu'elle avait suivis en troisième année. Le Professeur Trelawney – le temps qu'elle avait enseigné, avant qu'Ombrage ne la renvoie – leur avait expliqué que ceux qui avaient le malheur de naître sous cette étoile étaient maudits pour le restant de leurs jours et qu'un Sinistros venait leur annoncer leur mort prochaine à l'âge exact de vingt-trois ans, cinq mois et dix jours. Toute la classe avait bien ri jusqu'à ce qu'elle décrète que quatre personne dans la pièce étaient concernées. Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne crût vraiment à ces sornettes, les élèves s'étaient regardés avec des sourires incertains. Il avait fallu que le Professeur McGonagall les rassure en les persuadant que les étoiles ne déterminaient en rien leur destinée et que malédiction ou non, cela ne les dispensait pas de lui rendre les vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur les Animagi qu'elle leur avait demandés.

Asteria frissonna à nouveau et s'empressa de prendre un bocal qu'elle avait apporté et d'y faire apparaître quelques flammes bleues. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois, puis elle le posa sur ses genoux et profita de la douce chaleur qu'il diffusait. Elle reprit son examen du ciel. La nuit était sans lune, c'était une aubaine car toutes les étoiles étaient parfaitement visibles. Pendant encore un long moment ses yeux alternèrent entre le télescope et les livres posés sur une table près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas sommeil de toute façon. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil d'ailleurs…

Depuis sa rupture avec Liam O'Flaherty, un garçon adorable avec qui elle sortait depuis huit mois, en fait. Asteria avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle avait bien fait, qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu continuer ainsi. Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. La vérité était qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme et avait préféré mettre un terme à sa relation avec Liam car l'idée de lui mentir lui était insupportable. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de l'autre homme. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle comptait épouser Liam – ce qui ne se ferait jamais désormais – il avait semblé désapprouver, il avait même semblé jaloux. S'était-elle bercée d'illusions ?

Aussi nourrissait-elle depuis plusieurs jours le désir de quitter l'Angleterre. Elle ne savait pas très bien où elle irait. Mais n'importe où ailleurs, le plus loin possible de Liam, de cet homme et de sa famille. En repartant de zéro, elle parviendrait sans doute à tirer un trait sur ses erreurs, à oublier qu'elle avait accumulé les échecs jusqu'ici. Peut-être était-elle née sous cette étoile du Diable, finalement, et peut-être Trelawney avait-elle raison… Si tel était le cas, elle n'avait plus qu'un an à vivre avant que le Sinistros ne lui apparaisse. Cette pensée fit sourire Asteria tant elle trouvait cela ridicule.

Elle s'imaginait partir dans un pays lointain, à l'autre bout du monde, et y devenir astronome. Et puis revenir, quelques années plus tard, pour enseigner à Poudlard ou écrire des traités d'Astronomie… En cet instant, il ne lui semblait aucun rêve plus réalisable que celui-là. Elle comptait faire une croix sur l'amour, c'était peine perdue. Les rares fois où elle y avait cru s'étaient soldées par une défaite et cette fois, elle en avait même perdu le sommeil, réduite à prendre des potions pour s'endormir de force.

Et puis un voyage lui ferait du bien, elle découvrirait de nouvelles cultures, verrait comment vivaient les sorciers hors de l'Angleterre. Elle rêvait de voir l'Inde… Non, le Pérou ! Et la Russie, la Mongolie, et la France… Elle se souvenait des élèves de Beauxbâtons venus à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors qu'elle était en deuxième année. Le français était une langue étrange, les r se prononçaient comme dans l'allemand, ils avaient des sonorités nasales qu'elle était bien incapable de reproduire, mais cela restait une langue chantante. Elle lui rappelait par certains côtés le gaélique, quand Liam lui en lisait quelques phrases.

Elle étouffait ici, dans ce manoir, avec ses parents. Ils avaient feint l'indifférence à l'annonce de sa rupture avec Liam, mais elle savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas pensé moins. Ils tenteraient, tôt ou tard, de lui faire rencontrer des célibataires fortunés, qu'elle repousserait comme de coutume. Ce manège pouvait durer longtemps et à vrai dire, en partant, elle leur ôterait un poids. Ils n'avaient pas été de si mauvais parents, si l'on omettait qu'ils lui avaient toujours ostensiblement préféré sa sœur aînée, Daphné, et l'avaient toujours mise face à ses échecs. Hormis cela, elle n'avait jamais été dans le besoin, avait toujours eu ce qu'elle demandait, et était plutôt contente à vingt-deux ans de pouvoir encore vivre dans sa chambre de jeune fille. Elle leur épargnerait une peine certaine en les quittant car elle se connaissait : elle repousserait jusqu'au dernier les prétendant qu'ils lui présenteraient.

Asteria n'avait jamais cru à l'influence des étoiles sur les destins des gens. Mais à cet instant, elle aurait voulu que cela fût vrai et qu'à l'aide de son télescope, elle réussît à lire dans les constellations ce qu'il en serait du sien. Était-elle condamnée à ne jamais rien réussir, à rester continuellement dans l'ombre ? Quelque chose lui vint soudain à l'esprit : en renonçant à l'amour, elle renonçait au mariage, aux enfants… Elle regretta cette dernière chose. Si elle avait eu une fille, elle l'aurait appelée Cassiopée, du nom de sa constellation préférée. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, car si pour le moment ses échecs ne la concernaient qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas les faire subir à un enfant.

Elle regarda l'horizon. Le jour commençait à poindre, faible lueur ne dépassant pas la cime des arbres. Mais bientôt les étoiles ne seraient plus visibles. Le ciel avait pâli alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions et elle se maudit de s'être laissée emporter par ses pensées. Elle se consacra donc à ses observations jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit trop forte et que la dernière étoile se soit dérobée à sa vue. Asteria était tout compte fait assez fière d'elle, elle avait pris plus de dix pages de notes sur les diverses positions des étoiles et des planètes, qu'elle pourrait comparer avec celles prises d'autres nuits.

Frigorifiée malgré sa cape et son bocal de flammes, elle quitta le balcon et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Finalement ses insomnies avaient du bon, elle avait pu rester attentive toute la nuit et ne se sentait même pas fatiguée. Elle s'assit à sa table de travail et entreprit de recopier les informations qu'elle jugeait importantes et de les comparer à des observations antérieures. Elle entretenait une correspondance régulière avec le Professeur Sinistra, seule astronome de sa connaissance, et les réponses de cette dernière se révélaient fort instructives et enrichissantes. Aujourd'hui encore, elle lui enverrait une longue lettre répertoriant ce qu'elle avait observé, et le professeur préciserait ce sur quoi elle devait travailler, les erreurs qu'elle avait commises et les progrès qu'elle avait faits.

Asteria posa sa plume et regarda dehors. Le ciel était plutôt clair, avec un peu de chance elle pourrait effectuer de nouvelles observations le soir venu. Il y avait un peu de vent, les branches des arbres ondulaient paresseusement et de temps à autre, le chant d'un oiseau se faisait entendre. Asteria avait toujours aimé l'arrivée de l'automne. Son regard se perdit dans le lointain et elle laissa dériver ses pensées. Un bruit d'aile familier lui parvint soudain et elle revint à la réalité. Un hibou apportait une lettre et elle se prit à espérer follement que ce soit Liam qui lui écrive qu'il lui pardonnait, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il comprenait et souhaitait qu'ils reprennent leur correspondance d'antan… Mais lorsque le hibou se posa sur la rambarde de son balcon, elle constata avec déception qu'il lui était inconnu.

Elle se dirigea vers l'oiseau qui tendit une patte à laquelle était accrochée une missive. Asteria la prit, ne reconnaissant ni l'écriture ni le sceau sur le cachet du cire. Elle n'attendit pas et vit le hibou s'envoler tandis qu'elle ouvrait l'enveloppe. La lettre était courte, elle ne la lut pas et regarda la signature pour en connaître l'expéditeur. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Un homme dont elle pensait – et quelque part espérait – ne plus entendre parler, qui était la cause de ses insomnies, qui l'avait obligée à ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer… Drago Malefoy.

Les mains tremblantes à la fois de colère et de fébrilité, elle lut la lettre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle lâcha un soupir désabusé. Il lui disait avoir appris ce qui s'était passé avec Liam, à quel point il était désolé… Le meilleur était son invitation à dîner un de ces soirs, à la fin de la lettre. Asteria fut prise d'un accès de rage incontrôlable. Elle ramassa la lettre, la roula en boule et la jeta avec violence contre le mur. Ce geste, bien que dérisoire, lui procura un certain défoulement. Puis elle donna un grand coup de poing dans la porte vitrée qui séparait sa chambre du balcon. Le verre se brisa aussitôt, entaillant ses doigts et tombant sur le sol en une pluie de petits éclats translucides. Elle ne répara pas son méfait et retourna dans sa chambre sans se soucier de sa main douloureuse, se laissant tomber sur son lit et enfouissant son visage dans ses oreillers.

Pouvait-on à ce point manquer de tact, de compassion, de délicatesse ? Asteria n'en revenait pas d'avoir quitté Liam à cause de cet homme qui semblait se contreficher d'elle et de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un trophée pour lui. Il semblait vouloir maintenant la conquérir aussi vite que possible, comme lassé d'attendre. Ce comportement lui était odieux, jamais personne ne lui avait autant manqué de respect ! Il était hors de question qu'elle réponde à cette lettre, il n'avait qu'à la remplacer par Pansy Parkinson qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier au gala du Ministère !

Asteria repensa à l'injonction à ne pas épouser Liam qu'elle avait prise pour de la jalousie. Il devait être si fier aujourd'hui d'avoir gagné, de l'avoir rendue malheureuse et d'avoir évincé un rival. Et il se trompait lourdement s'il pensait qu'elle tomberait aussitôt dans ses bras après cette rupture. Elle préférait finir sa vie toute seule plutôt que de faire encore une erreur qu'elle regretterait indéfiniment. Qu'il n'espère pas obtenir quoique ce soit d'elle ! N'avait-elle pas été assez claire lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés au Chaudron Baveur ? Asteria se souvenait pourtant très bien lui avoir craché au visage qu'elle le détestait et elle pensait qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

Et pourtant, elle se sentait confuse, perdue. Furieuse, pleine de ressentiment, mais égarée et lasse. Elle s'était menti durant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, allait-elle continuer ainsi longtemps ? A quoi bon essayer de se convaincre qu'il était foncièrement mauvais, que Drago était l'homme le plus lâche et sournois qui lui ait été donné de côtoyer ? Peut-être était-il temps de mettre sa fierté et sa rancune de côté, ne serait-ce que pour enfin savoir s'il était oui ou non l'homme méprisable qu'elle pensait connaître.

Asteria sourit en se rendant compte qu'avoir ces pensées était déjà un pas vers la révision de son jugement. Si elle était capable de seulement imaginer lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, alors elle pouvait au moins s'assurer qu'il en était digne.

Oui, peut-être Drago Malefoy méritait-il une seconde chance.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Tiens, ça semble progresser mine de rien...^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai adoré écrire tout ce qui touchait à l'astronomie, c'est un domaine qui me passionne :)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et à jeudi pour la suite !**


	12. En proie au doute

**Note d'auteur : Ce 12e chapitre répond au prompt "Jouer avec le feu", j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :) Je remercie très fort Labige pour ses corrections sur cet OS :calin:**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans la soirée du 4 octobre, à Pré-au-Lard, une jeune femme fait les cent pas devant les Trois Balais. Emmitouflée dans une cape bleu nuit, elle consulte régulièrement une montre à gousset qu'elle range ensuite dans sa robe en soupirant, les mains rougissant dans le froid. Lorsqu'un coup de vent traverse la rue, ses longs cheveux bruns cinglent son visage, elle les écarte alors avec agacement. Elle se maudit d'avoir accepté de dîner avec cet homme qui semble décidé à lui poser un lapin et, pour se consoler, elle imagine tous les sortilèges qu'elle pourrait lui jeter pour se venger. Mais bien vite elle ressort sa montre, soupire à nouveau et regarde autour d'elle, espérant le voir arriver.

Cette jeune femme, c'est Asteria Greengrass.

~o~O~o~

Dans la vitrine d'une petite boutique d'horlogerie, toutes les pendules sonnèrent huit heures et demie, produisant une cacophonie de sons divers, allant du tintement traditionnel à un assourdissant bruit de trompette, en passant par un aboiement de chien. Asteria resserra autour d'elle les pans de sa cape, frigorifiée. Elle était en colère contre l'homme qui la faisait attendre mais également contre elle d'avoir été si naïve, de s'être laissé convaincre aussi facilement d'accepter son invitation à dîner. Il semblait évident qu'il ne viendrait pas, désormais. Avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard, c'était ni plus ni moins un désistement.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Elle lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute, se fiant à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais il l'avait menée en bateau, c'était évident. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il la laisse indifférente, qu'elle n'éprouve à son égard que du mépris… Mais il avait fallu que ses sentiments s'en mêlent, fassent obstacle à sa raison, l'empêchant de le juger comme elle le devrait. Quelle imbécile elle faisait ! Et dire qu'elle avait rompu avec Liam O'Flaherty, un homme en tous points merveilleux, à cause de lui… Elle ne doutait pas du bien fondé de sa décision, ça non : elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à vivre avec Liam en lui mentant. Mais elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su faire abstraction de son attirance pour cet homme.

Asteria sortit à nouveau sa montre. Huit heures trente-quatre. Le temps passait à une lenteur… Elle rêvait de s'en aller mais voulait avoir une bonne raison pour cela. Une demi-heure de retard, c'était encore trop peu à ses yeux. Il fallait au moins une heure, ou une heure et demie. Elle pourrait alors rentrer chez elle sans avoir l'impression de fuir lâchement, car c'était bien le sentiment qu'elle avait en cet instant, celui de se servir du retard de son rendez-vous comme d'un prétexte pour ne pas s'attarder.

Elle sortit à nouveau sa montre. Huit heures trente-sept. Merlin que c'était lent ! Et dire qu'elle aurait pu être chez elle, plongée dans un ouvrage d'astronomie complexe, au lieu de congeler sur place, à supporter les regards compatissants des passants qui devinaient aussitôt qu'elle attendait en vain. Elle tapa du pied pour se réchauffer et lorsqu'elle soupira, une volute blanche sortit de sa bouche. Asteria n'était même plus en colère mais vexée de s'être fait avoir comme une débutante. Peut-être était-il caché au détour d'une ruelle, à la regarder attendre, riant du sale tour qu'il venait de lui jouer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était là une sournoiserie digne d'un Serpentard. Juger à l'emporte-pièce faisait partie de ses défauts, mais cette fois elle était sûre d'être dans le vrai !

— Asteria !

Elle sursauta, craignant le pire. Peut-être quelqu'un l'avait-il reconnue et allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Ne sachant pas mentir, on devinerait très vite qu'elle venait de se faire poser un lapin. Elle s'imaginait déjà être la risée de la société aristocratique sorcière, peut-être même était-ce un ami de Liam, qui allait lui raconter à quel point elle était désespérée depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté…

Fébrile, elle se retourna et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien marcher vers elle d'un pas rapide, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par le vent glacé qui soufflait. Drago Malefoy accéléra le pas et s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle. Asteria releva le menton, bien décidée à ne pas montrer son embarras et à lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était en mécontente. Il semblait s'en douter car il n'esquissa pas vers elle le moindre geste ressemblant à une poignée de main, se contentant de garder ses distances.

— Vous avez trois quarts d'heure de retard, déclara-t-elle froidement.

— Je sais, je sais, répondit Drago en reprenant son souffle, et je n'ai pas d'excuse, je suis désolé…

Pas d'excuse ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait pourtant qu'il s'empresserait de se justifier.

— Je suis gelée, ajouta-t-elle.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, semblant sincèrement confus. Asteria regretta un peu ses paroles destinées à le faire culpabiliser. Peut-être n'était-il pas utile de démarrer la soirée d'une aussi mauvaise façon. Elle soupira – pour l'énième fois ce soir, lui sembla-t-il.

— J'ai pu au moins profiter de la variété de sons que peuvent produire ces pendules, dit-elle avec un léger sourire en désignant la boutique d'horlogerie. Il faudra dire au propriétaire que le croassement du crapaud n'est pas idéal si on veut dormir.

Elle vit Drago sourire à son tour, comme soulagé qu'elle ne lui batte pas froid. Il était bien moins arrogant que toutes les autres fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais elle ne doutait pas que cette morgue qui le caractérisait referait bien vite surface. Il lui tint la porte des Trois Balais lorsqu'ils entrèrent et Mrs Rosmerta leur attribua une table dans un coin de la salle à l'abri des regards comme l'avait expressément demandé Asteria. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la voit ici et qu'on en informe ses parents, à qui elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle dînait avec Drago Malefoy. C'était un peu risqué de sa part d'avoir choisi un lieu aussi fréquenté, mais d'un autre côté, peu de sorciers de l'aristocratie s'y rendaient, préférant les établissements plus luxueux.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Asteria tapota sur la table en regardant autour d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Drago sortit alors un paquet de sa cape qu'il posa devant elle.

— Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle, interloquée.

— Si vous n'aimez pas, vous pourrez le changer, dit-il précipitamment. Disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. Même si je vous l'aurais donné en étant à l'heure ! ajouta-t-il en voyant son sourcil s'arquer d'incrédulité.

Asteria avait de plus en plus de mal à cerner l'homme face à elle. Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient confrontés, cela s'était déroulé de la plus mauvaise façon, il s'était montré prétentieux et peu soucieux de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Elle avait peine à croire que c'était le même Drago Malefoy qui l'avait royalement ignorée au Gala du Ministère et qui, ce soir, lui offrait un cadeau. Elle prit le paquet et en ôta l'emballage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant un magnifique ouvrage d'Astronomie, _Au-delà de notre Système Solaire_ , de Fortuna Solastre. Elle le retourna plusieurs fois, l'ouvrit, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait être.

— Ce livre est… commença-t-elle, n'osant pas terminer.

— Un exemplaire unique, acheva Drago Malefoy. Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi, il y avait de grandes chances que vous ne l'ayez pas déjà.

— Mais il est introuvable ! s'exclama Asteria, encore ébahie. Et il a dû vous coûter une fortune, c'est de la folie !

— Pas vraiment, répondit Drago avec un petit sourire dans lequel elle décela du triomphe. Il était dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy, en réalité, et je me suis dit qu'il aurait bien plus d'utilité entre vos mains que dans celles de ma famille.

Asteria ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. L'homme face à elle n'était-il pas censé être méchant, égoïste, méprisant, sournois… ? Il lui offrait un livre d'une valeur inestimable, appartenant à sa famille depuis des siècles, cela n'avait pas de sens. Ce cadeau cachait forcément quelque chose.

— Je ne peux pas accepter, dit-elle en lui tendant le livre. C'est très… généreux de votre part, mais c'est une pièce de musée, il a une très grande valeur, c'est trop.

Drago ne fit pas un geste pour reprendre le livre de ses mains. Perplexe, elle posa l'objet devant lui avec une extrême délicatesse. Elle croisa son regard et eut la désagréable impression qu'il la sondait. Elle avait bien fait de rester sur ses gardes, il n'était pas animé que de bonnes intentions, elle l'avait su dès le début.

— Asteria, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, est-ce que vous vous méfiez de moi ?

Déstabilisée par la question, elle n'eut d'autre réflexe que de détourner le regard. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle se méfiait de lui. N'y avait-il pas de bonnes raisons à cela ? Elle avait devant elle un ancien Mangemort, et le simple fait d'avoir accepté son invitation à dîner lui donnait le sentiment de jouer avec le feu. Elle refusait de se laisser avoir, de baisser sa garde au risque qu'il parvienne à l'attraper dans ses filets.

— Non, marmonna-t-elle.

— Vous mentez mal, rétorqua-t-il sans se départir de son calme. Vous vous méfiez de moi depuis que vous m'avez rencontré, sur cette falaise, il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

Il s'interrompit, attendant sans doute sa réponse, mais Asteria demeura muette.

— Vous n'avez pas complètement tort, reprit-il alors. Mon passé n'a rien de glorifiant après tout. Ma famille est en disgrâce et je suis regardé comme le fils d'un des plus proches adeptes de Voldemort.

Asteria fut surprise de l'entendre prononcer ce nom sans l'once d'une hésitation.

— Mais je ne suis plus le même qu'il y a six ans, Asteria. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait et failli faire, et j'essaie de me racheter. Vous êtes la seule à m'avoir accordé une seconde chance.

Cachant aussi bien que possible son trouble, Asteria répliqua :

— Votre attitude au Ministère n'avait pas la marque d'un grand changement par rapport au garçon que me décrivait ma sœur à Poudlard. Et Pansy Parkinson vous a elle aussi accordé une seconde chance, il me semble.

— Comment Daphné me décrivait-elle ? demanda-t-il l'air soudain intéressé.

Elle décela de l'amusement dans son regard et Asteria se sentit rougir à la pensée que cela lui conférait beaucoup de charme. Heureusement, il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir.

— Elle disait que vous étiez un garçon capricieux, méchant, que vous adoriez dire du mal des gens et en particulier d'Harry Potter, que vous n'utilisiez votre intelligence qu'à de mauvaises fins…

Toute trace d'amusement disparut du visage de Drago. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce panel de reproches. Pourtant, c'était lui qui, sur la falaise, avait affirmé à Asteria ne pas aimer Daphné, il aurait donc dû se douter qu'elle ne dirait pas que du bien de lui si cette animosité était réciproque. Il pianota des doigts sur la table, regardant autour de lui avec un certain agacement. Mrs Rosmerta dut le voir car elle s'approcha pour prendre leur commande. Le froid qui venait de s'installer avait coupé l'appétit d'Asteria mais elle était décidée à n'en rien laisser paraître, aussi prit-elle un soufflé à la citrouille accompagné d'un cuissot de chevreuil et d'une Bièraubeurre. Drago hésita quelques secondes avant de marmonner qu'il prenait la même chose et de se remettre à contempler les murs tandis que Mrs Rosmerta s'éloignait.

— Et vous pensez que je suis toujours ce garçon ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.

— Vous en avez gardé certains côtés, oui, répondit Asteria.

L'expression de Drago était à présent emprunte de colère et d'amertume. Asteria avait l'impression de voir surgir ce feu avec lequel elle jouait depuis le début, ces mauvaises intentions qui l'animaient et qu'il tentait de cacher depuis le début de la soirée. Ses mains tremblaient comme s'il mourait d'envie de l'étrangler, et instinctivement elle porta sa main à sa baguette, au cas où.

— Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce par quoi je suis passé, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ne pas pouvoir sortir de chez soi sans qu'on vous dévisage, observer impuissant la mise en disgrâce de votre propre famille, voir tous vos amis vous délaisser les uns après les autres… Vous savez ce que ça fait, Asteria ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de déni, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— A vos yeux je ne suis forcément que mauvais et sournois, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il.

— Non ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Non, je n'ai pas dit ça…

— Vous vous contentez de le penser très fort, gronda-t-il. Pourquoi avoir accepté de dîner avec moi si ce n'est même pas pour réviser votre jugement ? Vous aviez l'impression de faire une bonne action ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Non, elle n'avait absolument pas pensé à cela, mais pour se défendre il aurait fallu qu'elle lui dise que malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, malgré toute sa méfiance à son égard, elle concevait pour lui des sentiments d'une rare intensité que même Liam ne lui avait pas fait éprouver. Mais lui avouer cela, c'était perdre sa position de force, c'était abaisser toutes ses cartes sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, sa fierté était trop forte.

— Je vois, marmonna-t-il en se levant soudain. Eh bien Asteria, je ne vais pas vous laisser gaspiller votre soirée pour moi, je m'en voudrais.

Il déposa quelques Gallions sur la table, la salua d'un bref mouvement de la tête et partit d'un pas rapide. Figée, Asteria contemplait les pièces avec la désagréable impression de revivre une scène. On l'avait déjà laissée en plan à une table, en se méprenant sur ses sentiments. La dernière fois, elle avait réagi à temps mais ce soir, elle ne parvenait pas à esquisser le moindre pas vers la sortie de l'établissement pour rattraper Drago. Elle constata qu'il avait laissé le livre sur la table et son cœur se serra. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle avait lu dans le moindre de ses gestes une mauvaise intention. Pourtant en acceptant cette invitation, elle n'avait pas d'autre but que de lui accorder une seconde chance. Il lui avait fait confiance, il avait visiblement cru qu'elle ne lui tournerait pas le dos comme les autres, et elle éprouvait une intense tristesse à l'idée de l'avoir déçu.

Pouvait-elle vraiment nier que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver vers elle, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre une fraction de seconde ? Évidemment qu'un instant elle s'était imaginé qu'il allait l'embrasser pour s'excuser. Elle aurait fait mine de le repousser mais se serait finalement laissé aller au baiser. Combien de fois s'était-elle imaginée dans cette situation ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Et une fois de plus, sa fichue fierté avait tout gâché, elle avait été incapable de parler ouvertement, de dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se ferme autant ?

Asteria se prit la tête dans les mains, tentant de réfréner les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. La gorge nouée, elle inspira par saccades pour essayer de se calmer. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Ce ne fut pas sans une grande déception qu'elle reconnut Mrs Rosmerta. Cette dernière posa les plats sur la table puis avisa les Gallions que Drago avait déposés.

— J'en ai connu de plus rustres qui partaient sans même laisser une Noise, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ah ça, j'en ai vu de jolies demoiselles éplorées dans cette auberge. Mais croyez-moi, ma belle, vous êtes l'une des rares pour qui on est prêt à se transformer en glaçon.

Elle adressa un petit clin d'œil à Asteria qui se leva précipitamment pour regarder à travers les carreaux de la porte en bois. Une silhouette faisait les cent pas dehors et au vu de sa cape virevoltante, le vent soufflait à décorner un Éruptif. Alors sans attendre, elle s'enveloppa dans sa propre cape, prit le livre dans ses bras en faisant bien attention à ne pas l'abîmer et se rua vers la porte des Trois Balais sous le sourire bienveillant de Mrs Rosmerta.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, Asteria s'immobilisa. Le bruit du claquement la trahit et Drago se tourna vers elle. Elle ne décela aucune joie sur son visage comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il ne se précipita pas vers elle pour l'embrasser, pour lui dire à quel point il était heureux qu'elle soit sortie le rejoindre. Décidément, rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'avait espéré. Il leva les yeux, semblant réfléchir, puis la regarda à nouveau et désigna le ciel du doigt. Elle fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

— J'ai… je regardais les étoiles et j'ai vu une constellation en W, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Je voulais savoir de laquelle il s'agissait et puis… je me suis rappelé que je vous avais laissé le livre. Je ne connais que deux constellations : ce n'est pas la Grande Ourse, n'est-ce pas ? Ni Andromède ? ajouta-t-il en la voyant secouer la tête.

— C'est Cassiopée, répondit Asteria avec un sourire.

Elle tenta de le contenir pour ne pas avoir l'air de se moquer de lui.

— Je savais que j'aurais dû suivre un peu plus en cours d'Astronomie, à Poudlard, marmonna Drago en levant à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel.

Sans bouger, Asteria lui tendit le livre. Il secoua la tête.

— Je vous l'ai offert, il est à vous.

— Vous en avez plus besoin que moi, on dirait, répliqua-t-elle sans cesser de sourire.

Il se tourna vers elle, manquant être déséquilibré par une bourrasque, et la considéra gravement. Cet air sérieux déplut à Asteria, elle préférait l'expression embarrassée qu'il affichait un peu plus tôt.

— Si je reprends ce livre, vous n'aurez plus aucun lien avec moi, c'est votre but ? demanda-t-il.

Asteria n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle et sans s'en rendre compte elle rapprocha le livre d'elle. Non, elle ne voulait pas ne plus avoir affaire à lui. Et si ce livre pouvait lui permettre de le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, elle le garderait jalousement. Il fit deux pas vers elle.

— Je suis sans doute loin d'être l'homme qu'il vous faut Asteria, soupira-t-il. Après tout je n'ai rien à vous offrir et je comprends parfaitement que vous ne vouliez pas jeter le déshonneur sur vous et votre famille en vous affichant avec moi. Mais croyez-le ou non, j'ai essayé de changer. J'ai essayé de redorer le blason des Malefoy, j'ai tenté de réparer mes erreurs. Mais vous avez raison, on ne change jamais complètement. Je suis toujours égoïste, j'ai toujours de vieilles rancœurs, et le courage est loin d'être mon maître-mot. Mais pour vous, je pourrais devenir un autre homme. Je changerais même de nom si ça pouvait vous convaincre que je ne suis pas foncièrement mauvais.

Il fit à nouveau deux pas vers elle mais Asteria demeura immobile.

— Tout à l'heure vous m'avez parlé de Pansy. C'est une fille bien, une des seuls qui ne m'ont pas laissé tomber depuis le procès de ma famille. Mais elle n'est pas vous Asteria. Elle…

— J'ai quitté Liam à cause de vous, l'interrompit Asteria d'une voix tremblante.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous vous souvenez, quand vous êtes venu voir mon père, en partant vous m'avez dit que Liam n'était pas pour moi, répondit-elle en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Je vous ai détesté quand vous m'avez dit ça. J'avais des certitudes, vous les avez toutes réduites à néant. Pendant un mois je me suis voilé la face, j'ai espéré que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais quand…

Elle s'interrompit pour inspirer profondément, sachant que ce qu'elle allait dire et la façon dont elle allait le dire la compromettrait définitivement.

— Quand j'embrassais Liam, c'était toi que je voyais, Drago, reprit-elle sans retenir les larmes sur ses joues. Et je me suis détestée pour ça. J'ai rompu avec Liam pour arrêter de lui mentir, parce qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Et j'ai eu envie de quitter l'Angleterre, de partir loin de ma famille, loin de Liam mais surtout loin de toi.

En disant cela, elle avait marché vers lui, comme un automate. Il était à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle, et Asteria se rendait compte pour la première fois qu'il faisait plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle se sentait minuscule, tellement impuissante, tellement pitoyable. Après avoir joué le rôle de la femme froide que rien n'atteint, voilà qu'en quelques mots Asteria abattait toutes ses cartes. Elle l'avait tutoyé. Jamais elle n'avait vouvoyé Liam mais c'était différent, le connaissant depuis ses onze ans.

Elle leva les yeux vers Drago, les bras serrés autour du livre, sa cape battant le bas de ses jambes. Un petit sourire fendait les lèvres du jeune homme qui prit deux pans de la cape d'Asteria et les resserra autour d'elle.

— Tu me repousserais si je m'approchais ? demanda-t-il, la tutoyant à son tour.

Cette familiarité nouvelle répandit une douce chaleur dans le corps transi d'Asteria, comme un bon feu de cheminée par une soirée d'hiver. Ce feu avec lequel elle jouait depuis qu'elle avait accepté cette invitation mais qui couvait aussi en elle, qui la consumait depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago.

Elle avisa le livre qu'elle gardait contre elle et eut un petit sourire désabusé. Elle tenait bien trop à cet ouvrage pour risquer de le lâcher. Asteria se contenta de continuer à regarder Drago sans dire un mot. Il prit alors son visage entre ses mains qu'elle trouva presque chaudes sur ses joues glacées. A ce contact, elle se figea instinctivement mais ne se déroba pas. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant une totale abstraction du vent glacial qui soufflait, ébouriffant leurs cheveux et faisant virevolter leurs capes. Décrire ce qu'elle ressentait était impossible, trop de sensations se mêlaient. Mais Asteria se focalisa sur le bien-être que lui procurait la bouche de Drago sur la sienne et toute la tension due à la méfiance et à l'appréhension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis le début de la soirée s'envola.

L'emprise de ses mains sur son visage se fit plus forte, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de se dégager. Égoïste, possessif, sans doute d'un naturel jaloux, mais bien plus courageux qu'elle puisqu'il avait osé prendre les devants au risque d'être rejeté. Alors qui était-elle pour le juger sur ses défauts alors qu'il avait accepté son manque d'audace, sa manie de juger sans connaître et de se fier à ses préjugés plutôt qu'à ce qu'elle voyait réellement ? Elle regretta un instant d'avoir ce livre dans les bras et ne pas pouvoir passer ces derniers autour du cou de Drago.

Il rompit le baiser, gardant ses mains sur les joues d'Asteria, caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces. Elle sourit en rouvrant les yeux pour croiser son regard mais une bourrasque plus forte qu'une autre la fit soudain frissonner. Drago mit ses bras autour de ses épaules et sans un mot ils s'éloignèrent des Trois Balais, un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres respectives.

~o~O~o~

Les rares personnes qui les ont croisés ce soir-là ont dit avoir vu un couple des plus étranges. La jeune femme portait serré contre elle un gros livre d'Astronomie, ses cheveux bruns s'emmêlaient dans son dos et ses joues étaient rougies par le vent. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait avait un port altier, un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. Ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est une grande sérénité qui émanait d'eux, leur attirant les sourires bienveillants de ceux qui ont croisé leur chemin.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Gniiiii c'est mon 2e préféré de tout le recueil celui-là :) J'étais juste trop contente de l'écrire, après ce que je leur avais fait endurer, j'espère que ça vous aura plu à vous aussi ! Je n'ai pas ôté tout défaut à Drago, tout comme je n'ai pas fait d'Asteria la femme parfaite qui lui accorde une seconde chance - Asteria est puérile, c'est une espèce d'héroïne mélodramatique qui voudrait que sa vie soit comme un roman, et pour ceux et celles qui ont lu _Northanger Abbey_ de Jane Austen, oui je me suis un peu inspirée de Catherine Morland pour ce personnage^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et vraiment n'hésitez pas à commenter, je lis toutes vos reviews avec plaisir et j'y réponds systématiquement :) A lundi pour la suite !**


	13. Doux-amer

**Note d'auteur : Ce 13e chapitre répond au prompt "Les cinq sens", c'est pas celui que j'ai abordé de la façon la plus subtile, m'enfin il m'a bien inspirée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Un grand merci à Labige pour avoir bêtaté ce texte malgré le travail qu'elle a à côté :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Asteria ferma les yeux et laissa le vent caresser son visage. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Depuis plus de deux ans en réalité. Cet endroit ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs, elle y avait vu se dérouler un drame et avait manqué en provoquer un deuxième. En effet, c'était sur cette falaise qu'Asteria avait vu disparaître sa sœur, Daphné. Elles jouaient toutes les deux, et Daphné, plus téméraire, avait voulu se faire porter par le vent. Malheureusement une bourrasque plus violente l'avait déséquilibrée et elle avait chuté inexorablement. Asteria l'avait vue se faire engloutir dans les flots, sans aucun moyen de la retenir. A ce souvenir, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle les ferma pour chasser les larmes.

Une main se posa sur sa taille et elle croisa les bras, plus pour refouler ses souvenirs que pour se protéger du froid de novembre.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? souffla-t-elle.

L'emprise sur sa taille se resserra mais ne lui procura aucun réconfort.

— C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, lui répondit Drago avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe.

— J'ai tenté de me jeter du haut de cette falaise, répliqua Asteria.

Un silence s'installa, pesant. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Drago de la mort de sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle était décédée, bien sûr, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit comment. Il ignorait que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée sur cette falaise, deux ans et demi plus tôt, elle avait délibérément choisi cet endroit pour mettre fin à ses jours car c'était là que sa sœur était décédée.

— Daphné est morte ici, murmura Asteria.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Drago. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

— Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de sujet que j'ai envie d'aborder quand je suis avec toi ? rétorqua-t-elle avec colère.

Il la considéra, plus ébahi qu'affligé. Elle n'était pas surprise, elle le connaissait désormais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas rendre ce moment plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Drago était trop égoïste pour se rappeler que le jour de leur rencontre, il l'avait empêchée de se suicider. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il se se concentrer que sur le fait qu'ils avaient pu faire connaissance grâce à leur présence ici à tous les deux. C'avait été une heureuse coïncidence.

— C'est incroyable, reprit-il d'une voix désabusée. Ça fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble et tu n'as jamais été fichue de me parler de ça ! Tu sais pratiquement tout de moi, de ma famille, et tu me caches des choses pareilles ?

— Mais encore une fois, quel intérêt de te parler de ça ? lui répondit Asteria. Tu sais que Daphné est décédée, tu sais quel jour, ça te suffit non ?

— Quand je te parle du jour de notre rencontre, il ne te vient jamais à l'esprit de me dire : « Tiens, au fait, ma sœur est morte à l'endroit où on s'est rencontré » ?

Asteria soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte que derrière le Drago brisé par la guerre et en quête d'une seconde chance, se cachait le Drago colérique, égoïste et susceptible. Elle s'y était faite, ces défauts faisaient partie de lui, mais à cet instant elle aurait aimé qu'il les dissimule. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une de ses crises de colère alors que tant de mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient.

— J'ai l'impression de découvrir tous les jours un élément clef de ta vie, Asteria, continua-t-il. Tu m'en caches encore beaucoup ? Évidemment que je fais des maladresses pareilles, si tu ne me dis pas les choses essentielles !

Asteria ne répondit pas et s'approcha du bord de la falaise d'un pas lent. Une main lui saisit le bras.

— Eh, pas de bêtises, souffla Drago.

— Mais non, soupira Asteria en levant les yeux au ciel et en se dégageant.

Elle se tint à bonne distance du bord, ne souhaitant pas faire la même chute que Daphné. A cette simple pensée, elle frissonna de terreur. C'était surréaliste d'imaginer qu'en quelques secondes sa vie s'était arrêtée. Encore aujourd'hui, Asteria revivait cette scène en s'imaginant se précipiter vers le bord et rattraper sa sœur in extremis. Elle avait dû se heurter aux rochers, et mourir sur le coup.

Lorsqu'elle avait prévenu les secours et ses parents, on avait repêché son corps. Il était intact, à part quelques griffures dues au sable dans l'eau et aux rochers qu'elle avait dû heurter en dérivant. Mais hormis cela, elle semblait dormir, et Asteria en avait été soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir un corps mutilé comme dernière image de sa sœur.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux lorsque Drago passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait cela pour la réconforter ou pour la protéger mais elle ne se déroba pas. Cette étreinte était apaisante et sa présence dans son dos la réchauffait un peu.

— Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu étais venu faire ici, toi non plus, souffla-t-elle.

— C'est vrai, répondit-il simplement.

Il y eut un silence qu'Asteria brisa :

— Dis-moi.

Il la rapprocha encore de lui mais ne l'embrassa pas dans le cou comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi.

—Ce n'était pas la période la plus heureuse de ma vie, marmonna-t-il. Nous venions de recevoir la convocation pour notre procès, qui aurait lieu l'année suivante. Mon père était dans son bureau avec une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu, ma mère pleurait à l'étage alors je suis parti. J'ai marché sans m'arrêter, je ne sais pas combien de temps. Des heures, peut-être. Et puis je suis arrivé ici. Je t'ai vue de loin, tu gravissais la falaise et tu t'approchais du bord. Au début j'ai cru que, comme moi, tu t'isolais pour réfléchir et je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. C'est quand je t'ai vue t'approcher de plus en plus du vide que j'ai compris.

Il s'interrompit et Asteria ne lui demanda pas de continuer. Elle connaissait la suite. Il l'avait rattrapée de justesse alors qu'elle se jetait en avant. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Drago et soupira. Plus les minutes passaient, moins sa présence ici était pénible. Le récit de Drago lui faisait voir les choses sous un autre angle, et plus elle y pensait, plus elle voyait cet endroit comme celui de sa rencontre avec lui plutôt que celui de la mort de Daphné. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais, certes, mais finalement il n'avait pas complètement tort de ne conserver que les bons côtés des situations. Il avait fait abstraction de sa tentative de suicide pour ne retenir que leur confrontation.

— Après tout, si je n'avais pas essayé de me jeter du haut de cette falaise, tu ne te serais jamais approché, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. J'ai eu une bonne idée, finalement.

Elle sentit Drago rire dans son dos et ajouta :

— Je deviens aussi cynique que toi, c'est affligeant.

Mais le sourire amusé qu'elle arborait démentait ses propos. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et passa ses bras autour de son torse. Quand elle était comme ça, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Elle inspira profondément le parfum qu'il portait, panel de senteurs qu'elle n'associait qu'à lui. Elle ne savait pas les différencier, mais s'en moquait bien. Elle trouvait cette odeur rassurante, lorsqu'elle la percevait c'était que Drago était près d'elle et cela lui suffisait amplement.

— Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? demanda Drago.

Asteria secoua la tête et se serra plus contre lui. Elle le sentit se raidir mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle était habituée à sa froideur et à sa distance, mais savait qu'il ne se dégageait jamais de ses bras, même s'il était mal à l'aise. Il lui avait lui-même avoué que lorsque c'était elle, il aimait cette proximité. Asteria n'était pas débordante d'affection, elle n'était pas démonstrative, et ce genre d'étreinte prolongée était exceptionnel pour elle, aussi en profitait-elle pleinement lorsque cela arrivait. Elle aimait sentir la fraicheur du tissu sous ses doigts, l'effleurer des mains, s'y cramponner comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et lorsqu'à son tour il l'entourait pleinement de ses bras elle aurait pu rester ainsi éternellement. Sentir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis sur ses joues, pour revenir ceindre sa taille, à la fois tendres et possessifs… Il lui semblait que c'étaient les gestes qu'elle avait attendus toute sa vie.

Le vent s'intensifia et elle sentit une goutte de pluie sur sa joue.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on rentre ? marmonna Drago.

— Tu as peur de l'eau ? le taquina-t-elle.

— Pas de l'eau, mais de ce qui arrive là-bas, dit-il en l'écartant de lui pour désigner l'horizon du doigt.

Le ciel était d'un gris foncé presque noir, laissant présager un violent orage.

— Bon argument, répondit-elle en riant, on peut rentrer !

Il prit sa main et ils transplanèrent devant le manoir des Greengrass. Se situant plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à l'ouest, l'orage en était encore bien loin. En revanche, il tombait une petite bruine qui les contraignit tous deux à relever les capuchons de leurs capes pour protéger leurs visages. Asteria n'avait pas parlé à ses parents de Drago. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que son père lui fasse subir le même interrogatoire désagréable qu'à Liam et avait décidé que cette fois-ci, elle ne leur en parlerait que si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée humide de la grille en fer forgé mais alors qu'elle allait l'abaisser, Drago demanda :

— Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ?

Elle éclata de rire au ton de voix qu'il prit. On aurait dit un petit enfant à qui on refuse un caprice. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître, elle avait découvert le nombre incroyable de nuances que pouvait prendre la voix de Drago. Lorsqu'il était en colère, elle allait dans les graves, comme le tonnerre qui gronde. En revanche lorsqu'il plaisantait, c'était un timbre clair, qu'elle aimait entendre résonner à son oreille. Lorsqu'il était triste, il parlait en murmurant, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on perçoive sa voix. Elle l'avait entendu une seule fois, ce murmure, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de l'état de santé de sa mère qui empirait. Ce bougonnement enfantin était peut-être son ton de voix préféré, car il était loin de sa froideur habituelle, ou de ses accès de colère et qu'il prouvait que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé pendant la guerre, il conservait de la malice et un peu d'innocence.

— Je n'oserais jamais, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Asteria prit le visage de Drago entre ses petites mains et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, avec une certaine retenue. Elle sentit les mains de Drago enserrer son cou pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle ne put retenir un rire face à sa ferveur. Il profita qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour l'embrasser plus fiévreusement. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'elle percevait, comme elle aimait le faire. Il avait le goût de l'excellent thé d'ortie qu'ils avaient bu un peu plus tôt dans un petit salon du Chemin de Traverse. Elle aimait l'embrasser après qu'il eut bu du thé, la saveur en était toujours unique. Elle décelait une touche de whisky, devinant qu'il en avait bu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se demandait souvent s'il en prenait avant de la voir, car cette saveur était toujours présente dans ses baisers, très ténue. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes avec l'alcool, et éprouvait un certain plaisir à la pensée qu'il appréhendait chacun de leur rendez-vous au point de prendre un remontant avant d'y aller – ou bien était-ce une telle épreuve pour lui que… Non, elle préférait la première option.

Elle éloigna son visage du sien, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait déjà ouvert les yeux et ne laissait paraître aucun émoi, mais le rouge sur ses joues le trahissait.

— On se revoit quand ? demanda Drago.

— Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle, espiègle. Il faut que je consulte mon emploi du temps pour voir si j'ai encore du temps à t'accorder.

La grimace qu'il esquissa la fit à nouveau éclater de rire. Elle lui promit de lui envoyer un hibou et après un dernier baiser aussi furtif qu'un papillon, elle ouvrit la grille et pénétra dans le parc. A mi-chemin du manoir, elle se retourna. Drago était toujours debout devant la grille, attendant qu'elle rentre chez elle pour transplaner. Son allure était pour le moins insolite. Avec son capuchon dont l'ombre masquait ses yeux, il ressemblait à un pèlerin en prière, à un moine en méditation. Elle vit un sourire fendre ses lèvres, lui conférant un air à la fois malicieux et diabolique, et sourit à son tour à cette pensée. Il redressa finalement la tête et elle put voir ses yeux, qui semblaient scintiller lorsqu'il souriait. Il n'était jamais aussi beau que lorsque ses traits étaient ainsi détendus, affranchis de sa froideur et de sa morgue habituelles, et que son regard s'illuminait grâce à un sourire. Heureuse de le quitter avec cette dernière image en tête, elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et tourna les talons. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de rentrer chez elle puis referma la porte juste au moment où le craquement familier du Transplanage se fit entendre.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, je vous avais prévenus, la subtilité, hein... Un paragraphe pour chaque sens xD Mais bon, je n'avais pas d'autre idée pour les aborder, et puis ça m'a permis de faire ce petit OS doux-amer, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :D**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi pour la suite !**


	14. Rester à ses côtés

**Note d'auteur : Ah, on arrive au chapitre que je préfère :) Je ne saurais pas trop vous dire pour quoi, j'ai adoré aussi "En proie au doute", mais celui là, le prompt est celui que je préférais dans toute la liste et puis je l'ai écrit très facilement. Et puis j'ai aussi l'impression que c'est lors de l'écriture de cet OS que j'ai arrêté d'écrire Asteria en m'inspirant de ma propre façon de penser, j'en ai fait un personnage à part entière, sans que ce soit juste la projection de ce que j'aurais voulu être/vivre et je m'y suis encore plus attachée :)**

 **Donc ce chapitre répond au prompt "Les nuits d'orage", il date de mars 2013.**

 **Un grand merci à Madelline pour ses corrections sur cet OS !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Manoir des Malefoy se dressait telle une forteresse inébranlable sous les violentes bourrasques d'un vent qui annonçait un orage. Le ciel était sombre, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. On était en janvier, les jours étaient courts, mais les nuages gris donnaient l'impression que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Un grondement retentit au loin et Asteria s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'orage, non, même s'il lui arrivait de ne pas pouvoir dormir avant que le tonnerre ait cessé. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici qui l'effrayait.

L'état de santé de Narcissa Malefoy avait commencé à se dégrader après le procès de leur famille. La fortune des Malefoy – bien que leur procès leur eût coûté beaucoup d'argent, ils étaient loin d'être ruinés – avait permis de payer les meilleurs Médicomages pour l'aider à se rétablir mais rien n'y faisait, elle allait de plus en plus mal. L'hiver avait été rude et n'avait fait qu'empirer le mal. Bien qu'Asteria eût affirmé à Drago ne pas vouloir précipiter les choses, il avait insisté pour la présenter à ses parents avant que sa mère ne soit dans un état trop critique pour recevoir des visites. Asteria n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui refuser cela, et puis elle savait que ses propres parents n'avaient aucun lien avec les Malefoy aussi ces derniers n'iraient-ils pas leur parler de la relation de Drago et Asteria.

Elle saisit la chaînette d'une cloche qu'elle tira vigoureusement pour se faire entendre à travers les hurlements du vent. Presque aussitôt, elle vit la porte du Manoir s'ouvrir sur un elfe de maison. Il traversa le parc en retroussant son tablier pour ne pas tomber et vint lui ouvrir la grille en s'inclinant profondément devant elle. Elle le salua amicalement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec l'elfe des Greengrass. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et se mit à trottiner devant elle. Asteria observa le parc dans lequel elle entrait pour la première fois. Elle entendit un cri étrange et scruta à travers les bosquets, pour apercevoir un oiseau blanc auquel il manquait de nombreuses plumes mais qu'elle identifia comme un paon.

Elle accéléra le pas pour rattraper l'elfe, ne pouvant s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant les buissons de buis laissés à l'abandon au lieu d'être taillés. L'herbe envahissait les graviers de l'allée qu'elle traversait, et plus elle approchait du Manoir, plus elle apercevait les fissures dans la pierre et les plantes qui prenaient possession des murs. Elle savait pourtant que malgré les sommes importantes que les Malefoy avaient dû payer à l'issue de leur procès, ils étaient loin d'être ruinés. Cette négligence était donc volontaire ? Elle se promit de poser la question à Drago une fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux.

L'elfe poussa la lourde porte en chêne et la laissa passer la première. Elle s'introduisit dans la demeure et fut frappée par l'atmosphère lugubre qui y régnait. Elle s'attendait à un peu de négligence, à l'instar du parc, à quelques toiles d'araignées, mais pas à ces quelques torches sur les murs diffusant une lumière sinistre, à ces tableaux sur les murs qui semblaient dormir dans l'ombre, prêts à bondir… Elle frissonna, ayant la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans château hanté… Ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle suivit l'elfe jusqu'à une porte de bois blanc – ou qui avait dû l'être dans le temps car présentement, elle était plutôt d'un gris poussiéreux, la peinture s'écaillant par endroits.

Elle poussa la porte. La pièce, dont les murs étaient couverts de livres, semblait déserte. Aussi Asteria sursauta-t-elle lorsqu'un toussotement se fit entendre, venant d'un fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos.

— Je… je suis Asteria Greengrass, balbutia-t-elle. Votre elfe m'a dit d'aller dans cette pièce pour…

— … vous présenter à moi, continua la voix. Oui, je sais, c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

L'homme se leva enfin, dévoilant son apparence, et Asteria étouffa à grand peine un cri d'effarement. Lucius Malefoy, car c'était lui à n'en pas douter, avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et cernés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits, sa démarche titubante, ce qu'elle attribua au flacon de whisky dans sa main, et ses vêtements poussiéreux comme s'il n'avait pas bougé de ce fauteuil depuis des jours. Il s'avança vers elle, se raccrochant aux meubles, et elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

— Je vous fais peur, miss Greengrass ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque mais étonnamment claire quand on voyait son allure.

— Non, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante en s'immobilisant. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, j'étais juste venue me présenter.

Elle fit un pas vers la porte et fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'essayait pas de la rattraper. Qu'avait-elle craint ? Mr Malefoy n'était sans doute pas du genre à faire des avances aux petites amies de son fils, même ivre il devait conserver une certaine dignité. En tout cas il ne la rappela pas, se contentant de la fixer de son regard rendu brillant par l'alcool tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

A son grand soulagement, Drago l'attendait hors de la pièce. Elle lui sourit, essayant de masquer son trouble, mais il le devina sans peine.

— Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à rencontrer mon père. Il était ivre ?

— Il marchait en se raccrochant aux meubles mais peut-être avait-il seulement mal à une jambe, répondit Asteria.

Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle faisait semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Drago était le premier au courant des problèmes de son père, il ne servait à rien de les lui cacher. Elle soupira et reprit :

— Oui, il était ivre.

Drago ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener à l'étage. Un éclair fendit le ciel, illuminant soudain toute la maison d'une lueur blafarde, mettant en valeur les toiles d'araignées et Asteria eut une nouvelle fois l'impression de visiter un château hanté. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir un fantôme, comme à Poudlard, ou un vampire assoiffé de sang… Instinctivement elle raffermit sa prise sur la main de Drago.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement le long d'un couloir. Asteria aurait aimé qu'il lui dise un peu où ils allaient, quelle était cette pièce derrière cette porte, qui était cet homme sur ce portrait, mais elle se tut, consciente qu'il devait avoir la tête à autre chose. Son visage était fermé, froid, comme rarement lorsqu'il était avec elle.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il l'entrebâilla puis l'ouvrit en grand et invita Asteria à entrer. Elle s'attendait à entrer dans une pièce très sombre, rappelant une chambre mortuaire, aussi fut-elle très surprise par la luminosité de la chambre. Les rideaux de chaque fenêtre avaient été tirés et de nombreuses lampes étaient allumées, ce qui donnait une agréable impression de chaleur en comparaison du reste de la demeure. On voyait le ciel gris foncé à travers les grandes fenêtres et de temps en temps un éclair fendait les nuages, suivi d'un roulement de tonnerre. Il faisait bien plus sombre que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le manoir, aussi devina-t-elle que la nuit était bientôt tombée.

— Maman, murmura Drago. Asteria est là.

Il lui reprit la main et l'invita à s'approcher. Enfin Asteria la vit. Narcissa Malefoy, assise dans un très beau fauteuil, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes, des cernes violets bordaient ses yeux, elle était très amaigrie. Malgré tout, elle gardait une certaine majesté, elle se tenait droite, le regard encore vif, et sourit à Asteria lorsqu'elle la vit.

— Bonjour, Mrs Malefoy, souffla cette dernière en lui adressant un petit hochement de tête en guise de salut.

— Bonjour Asteria, répondit Narcissa d'une voix calme mais rauque comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Excusez-moi, je ne peux pas me lever. Mais prenez donc un siège, et toi aussi Drago.

Elle agita sa baguette magique et fit venir deux fauteuils face à elle. Asteria s'assit dans l'un d'eux suivie de Drago. Il lui sembla fébrile, et fixait sa mère comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Narcissa était faible, mais semblait en pleine possession de ses capacités mentales, était-elle en si mauvaise santé que cela ? Peut-être Drago s'alarmait-il inutilement… Elle décida de se comporter avec Narcissa comme si elle avait face à elle une personne parfaitement saine, juste un peu fatiguée, car il n'était pas utile que Mrs Malefoy se sente prise en pitié par la petite amie de son fils.

— Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, Asteria, murmura Narcissa. Vous êtes ravissante.

Asteria fut surprise par ce compliment mais se contenta de la remercier.

— Mon fils m'a parlé de votre passion pour l'astronomie, reprit-elle. Je ne m'y suis jamais intéressée, ni mon mari, alors que je viens d'une famille où l'on donne des noms d'étoiles aux enfants. Mes sœurs s'appelaient Bellatrix et Andromeda et j'avais deux cousins du nom de Sirius et Regulus, pour vous donner une idée.

Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux et Drago se précipita pour la prendre par les épaules. Asteria ne lui avait jamais vu l'air aussi inquiet. Mais Narcissa lui fit signe que tout allait bien, même si sa respiration restait sifflante et regarda à nouveau Asteria.

— J'ai fait monter ici plusieurs ouvrages de notre bibliothèque… Si certains vous intéressent, prenez-les, je préfère les savoir dans les mains de quelqu'un qui saura les apprécier à leur juste valeur, plutôt qu'ici à prendre la poussière.

Elle lui désigna une pile d'une vingtaine de livres. Asteria les regarda, ébahie. Elle se leva et prit le premier pour le consulter.

— _Mythe et origines des constellations_ , murmura-t-elle en l'ouvrant pour le feuilleter.

— Ce livre n'existe qu'en cinq exemplaires, précisa Narcissa. Il a une très grande valeur.

Asteria referma l'ouvrage et le posa sur une table, déboussolée.

— Je… je ne peux pas accepter, murmura-t-elle. Tous ces livres sont très anciens, ils vous ont coûté une fortune, vous ne pouvez pas me les donner…

— J'y tiens, rétorqua Narcissa avec fermeté. Je veux qu'ils servent à quelqu'un. Et puis ils ne quitteront pas complètement la famille, de cette façon.

Asteria vit Drago s'agiter du coin de l'œil. La phrase de Narcissa était claire : elle la voyait comme sa future belle-fille. Ne souhaitant pas la perturber, elle ne dit rien, mais jeta un regard à Drago qui détourna aussitôt la tête. Ils allaient avoir une sérieuse explication. Ne semblant pas percevoir la tension qui venait de s'installer, Narcissa ajouta :

— Nous en avons d'autres, vous pourrez venir les consulter autant qu'il vous plaira. Mon mari est souvent dans la bibliothèque, mais il ne vous dérangera pas. A moins que vous ne vous métamorphosiez en flacon de whisky, bien entendu.

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec une grande lassitude, sans même une once d'humour. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'état de son époux et ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Elle avait sans doute déjà bien assez à faire avec ses propres problèmes de santé. Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus forte que la précédente. Elle adressa un regard à Drago qui l'aida à se lever et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Asteria vit alors à quel point elle était faible. On voyait ses chevilles dépasser de sa robe de chambre en soie, maigres et fragiles. Un éclair illumina la pièce, accentuant l'aspect fantomatique de Narcissa Malefoy. Le roulement de tonnerre qui suivit fut plus fort que les autres et plus rapproché de l'éclair. Asteria n'était par superstitieuse, loin de là, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette soirée devenait de plus en plus lugubre, digne d'un roman d'épouvante.

Lorsque Narcissa fut allongée, Drago alla tirer les rideaux des fenêtres et éteignit quelques lampes. Il s'assura que sa mère avait sa baguette magique puis l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre. Asteria le suivit après avoir salué Mrs Malefoy d'un timide signe de la main, signe qu'elle lui rendit, donnant l'impression que le simple fait de lever son bras lui demandait un effort surhumain.

Drago referma la main puis prit Asteria par la main avant de se mettre à marcher le long du couloir. Une fois de plus son visage était fermé, mais ses sourcils froncés trahissaient son inquiétude. Mrs Malefoy paraissait en effet très faible, il était normal qu'il s'angoisse pour elle. Asteria se demanda si elle serait aussi soucieuse s'il arrivait la même chose à sa propre mère. Toutes les tensions qui régnaient entre elles les avaient peu à peu éloignées l'une de l'autre, elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle ressentirait sur le moment. De la tristesse, sans doute, c'était tout de même sa mère, mais serait-elle aussi bouleversée que le semblait Drago en cet instant ?

— Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement en serrant sa main.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre et elle choisit de ne pas insister même si son silence commençait à devenir pesant. Ils descendirent les escaliers et elle eut soudain peur qu'il ne l'emmène revoir son père. Mais à son grand soulagement il l'entraîna dans la direction opposée. Il ouvrit une porte au bout d'un couloir, donnant sur une pièce qui parut enfin chaleureuse à Asteria : la cuisine. En effet, tout y était parfaitement entretenu, les batteries de casseroles en cuivre rutilaient sur les murs, les placards semblaient parfaitement rangés et il régnait une douce odeur de cannelle.

— Hetty, dit soudain Drago, tu peux nous préparer deux thés noirs, s'il te plait ?

— Tout de suite, monsieur ! couina l'elfe qu'Asteria venait d'apercevoir.

Elle fut surprise de le voir parler si correctement à un elfe de maison. Oh bien sûr, elle savait que ceux-ci avaient un peu plus de droits, notamment celui d'être bien traités par leur propriétaire – le bruit courait que l'on essayait de faire passer une loi pour qu'ils soient payés, ce qu'elle trouvait très bien. Et il avait d'ailleurs été prouvé qu'un elfe traité correctement travaillait beaucoup mieux. Mais Drago n'était pas le genre d'homme à se soucier du sort des petits êtres comme les elfes, il était bien trop égoïste pour cela. Mais depuis leur procès, il devait faire très attention à ne pas s'écarter du droit chemin et bien traiter ses domestiques en faisait partie.

— C'est l'elfe de votre famille ? demanda Asteria.

— Oui. Hetty travaille chez nous depuis bientôt douze ans mais celui qui l'a précédée, Dobby, a servi trois générations de la famille Malefoy. Mon père l'a affranchi… accidentellement.

Elle fut heureuse de le voir sourire un peu. Hetty leur apporta leurs thés dans de belles tasses de porcelaine. Elle proposa du sucre à Asteria qui en prit deux tandis que Drago n'en prenait qu'un. Ils ne parlèrent pas, seul le bruit de leurs cuillères mélangeant thé et sucre rompait le silence. Drago suivit l'elfe du regard alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine et murmura lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte :

— Elle a une bonne nature, je la plains un peu d'être tombée sur notre famille.

— Il y a pire, répondit Asteria. Et puis tu la traites bien, j'imagine que ça doit être pareil pour ton père et ta mère.

— Elle s'occupe très bien de ma mère, c'est une fantastique petite infirmière. Enfin… autant que peut l'être un elfe de maison, ajouta-t-il très vite comme s'il ne voulait pas montrer son affection pour Hetty, pourtant flagrante. Et puis mon père… il ne fait pas attention à elle, sauf lorsqu'elle fait des bêtises. Avant ma mère intervenait avant qu'il ne la menace comme il le faisait pour Dobby, maintenant j'essaie le faire, mais elle n'y échappe pas toujours. Il ne la bat pas, il ne l'a jamais fait, il se contente de la menacer de lui couper les deux oreilles si elle recommence.

Drago haussa les épaules comme si cela lui était indifférent. Il but une gorgée de thé et fixa le ciel à travers la fenêtre. La nuit était complètement tombée mais les nuages cachaient les étoiles. De temps en temps un éclair déchirait le ciel, sans que la pluie tombe jamais.

— Tu crois qu'elle va mourir ? souffla soudain Drago, si bas qu'Asteria eut de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Elle hésita. L'état de santé de Narcissa Malefoy ne trompait pas, elle était très mal en point. Mais elle n'était pas Médicomage, elle ne pouvait rien affirmer…

— Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Elle a toute sa tête, et puis tu t'occupes bien d'elle… Les Médicomages ne vous ont rien dit concernant sa maladie ?

Il secoua la tête et but à nouveau une gorgée de thé tandis qu'un grondement sourd meublait le silence. Asteria cherchait un sujet de conversation plus léger mais rien ne lui venait, et elle avait peur qu'il ne croie qu'elle se fichait de ses problèmes en voulant parler d'autre chose. Elle regrettait surtout qu'il ne s'ouvre pas plus à elle, qu'il reste si distant dans un tel moment alors qu'elle aurait tout fait pour le réconforter.

— Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, murmura-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es Médicomage peut-être ?

Asteria se figea au ton sec qu'il employa. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi brusquement depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et même si elle comprenait qu'il ait des circonstances atténuantes, cela lui déplaisait beaucoup.

— J'essaie juste de t'aider, répliqua-t-elle.

— En me donnant de faux espoirs ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a, quel intérêt de faire semblant d'être optimiste ?

Asteria vit ses poings serrés et ses jointures devenir blanches sous l'effort qu'il fournissait. Elle craignit soudain qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même et s'en prenne à elle… Elle porta sa main à sa baguette, dans la poche de sa robe. Être obligée de prendre ce genre de précaution lui fendait le cœur mais elle ne reconnaissait plus Drago.

— Ton père aussi est dans un état inquiétant, ajouta Asteria. Je suis sûre que si tu t'occupais aussi bien de lui que tu t'occupes de ta mère, il irait beaucoup mieux et ça te ferait un poids en moins…

Il redressa la tête et la fusilla du regard.

— Tu crois que je délaisse mon père pour ma mère ? Tu crois que sa santé à lui ne me préoccupe pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux y comprendre, de toute façon ?

— Pardon ? demanda Asteria, incrédule.

Drago se leva brusquement et elle raffermit sa prise autour de sa baguette. Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers elle, se contentant de s'appuyer sur le buffet, comme s'il portait le monde sur ses épaules. Il ne répondit pas à sa question, demeurant muet et le regard vague. Asteria insista, intriguée de savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire :

— Je ne saisis pas…

— Asteria, par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il sans cacher sa colère. Je t'ai toujours entendu dire que tes parents te rendaient la vie impossible, qu'ils préféraient ta sœur à toi, et que tu n'entretenais avec eux qu'une relation cordiale. Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer ce que je ressens ? Tu t'en moquerais si ton père ou ta mère tombait gravement malade, de toute façon tu les as déjà presque rayés de ta vie !

Asteria le fixa, ébahie. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ?

— Et s'il te plaît, épargne-moi un de tes numéros de tragédienne grecque, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à t'écouter te plaindre, soupira-t-il.

Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre, pourquoi était-il si méchant ? Elle essayait de l'aider, elle voulait le soutenir…

— Drago, commença-t-elle, je n'ai pas l'intention de…

— Bon sang, tais-toi ! cria-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'amener ici, jamais tu n'aurais dû voir ma mère dans cet état… Et mon père… Tu vois un peu où je vis ? Ce que j'endure, tous les jours ? La maison tombe en ruine, la santé de ma mère se dégrade de jour en jour, mon père passe ses journées à boire, enfermé dans la bibliothèque… Et toi, tu es là, à me dire que tout va s'arranger ? Si tu prenais ma place ne serait-ce qu'une journée, tu perdrais vite cet espoir, crois-moi.

Asteria aurait dû être envahie par la compassion, se taire pour respecter la douleur de Drago, mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela.

— Tu juges sans savoir, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu prétends que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre ce que tu ressens mais tu n'es pas plus capable que moi d'appréhender mes réactions. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu te défoules sur moi, je ne suis pour rien dans tes problèmes.

Consciente que si elle restait plus longtemps elle dirait de nombreuses choses regrettables, elle sortit de la cuisine sans un mot de plus. Elle traversa tout le couloir, passant devant la bibliothèque dont la porte était close. Après une brève hésitation, elle décida de ne pas annoncer à Mr Malefoy qu'elle s'en allait, elle ne tenait pas à le revoir. L'elfe de maison se tenait près de la porte d'entrée et lui tendit sa cape. Asteria la remercia et lui adressa un sourire sans joie avant de sortir de la demeure. Elle s'immobilisa un instant sur le seuil, espérant vainement voir Drago la rejoindre, s'excuser de s'être si mal conduit… Mais elle le connaissait trop bien, sa fierté l'emportait toujours sur le bon sens.

Un éclair illumina le parc d'une lumière blafarde, et un craquement se fit entendre aussitôt. La foudre n'était pas tombée loin, et Asteria frémit. Elle aimait le bruit de l'orage, le sourd grondement qui suivait les éclairs, mais ce son clair et sec lui faisait peur. Cependant elle choisit de marcher un peu avant de rentrer chez elle, dans l'espoir de se vider la tête. Après tout ce temps passé avec Drago, ces semaines où ils avaient été parfaitement heureux, quelques heures avaient suffi pour les faire revenir au point de départ.

Elle traversa le parc d'un pas rapide, écoutant les graviers crisser sous ses pas et le vent agiter les herbes folles autour d'elle. Le grincement de la grille lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit lui donna à nouveau l'impression d'être dans un roman d'épouvante et elle se trouva stupide d'être aussi impressionnable.

Elle marcha droit devant elle, le cœur gros de tristesse. Comme elle aurait aimé que cette soirée n'ait jamais eu lieu… Peut-être qu'avec un Retourneur de Temps tout s'arrangerait ? Elle secoua la tête à cette idée, c'était complètement idiot. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la lande, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements, Elle aperçut un oiseau faire des cercles dans le ciel pour finalement piquer et elle eut une pensée pour l'animal qui venait sans doute de se faire tuer.

— Les aigles sont vraiment des oiseaux fascinants, fit une voix derrière elle.

Asteria ne put s'empêcher de sursauter avec un petit cri apeuré. Elle fit volteface et se détendit à peine en voyant Drago, à quelques mètres d'elle. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait obstinément le ciel.

— Ce n'était pas un aigle, répliqua Asteria. Une buse ou un faucon, mais sûrement pas un aigle.

— Tu arrives à les distinguer ?

— Par la taille, oui, mais je serais incapable de te dire quel oiseau c'était précisément.

Un silence s'installa et Asteria lui tourna à nouveau le dos, espérant presque qu'il s'en aille pour la laisser réfléchir en paix. Mais au contraire, elle entendit au son de ses pas qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle croisa ses bras, ne souhaitant pas qu'il croie qu'elle allait lui pardonner si facilement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il ne répondit pas et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Mais elle se dégagea vivement en lui jetant un regard noir.

— Asteria… soupira-t-il. Essaie de comprendre, s'il te plaît. Je m'inquiète pour ma mère, je n'ai pas d'autre soutien que toi…

Elle haussa les épaules. Un nouvel éclair illumina la lande et elle sursauta au bruit qui suivit. Si proche… Il n'y avait pas d'arbres autour d'eux, ils ne devaient pas rester là.

— Je rentre, dit-elle, je n'ai pas envie de me faire frapper par la foudre.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à transplaner, Drago prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec force, lui faisant presque mal. Figée, elle ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il rompe le baiser. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et posa son front contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

— Asteria… souffla-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît. Reste. Reste avec moi.

Il libéra son visage de ses mains mais ce fut pour l'entourer de ses bras et la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. On aurait dit un enfant en détresse et la sincérité de ses paroles la conquit. Drago n'était pas homme à faire étalage de ses sentiments, faisant tout passer à mots couverts. Si cette fois il lui parlait à cœur ouvert, c'était qu'il avait vraiment besoin qu'elle le comprenne.

— J'ai peur, murmura-t-il, si bas qu'elle eut de la peine à l'entendre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, j'ai encore besoin d'elle.

Elle sentit qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux et elle fit tomber ses dernières défenses en ceignant son torse de ses bras à son tour.

— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il contre son oreille. S'il te plaît… Pardonne-moi.

Pour toute réponse elle le serra davantage contre elle et lui embrassa l'épaule. Elle savait que ces quelques mots lui coûtaient énormément et même si cela lui faisait plaisir de les entendre, elle ne voulait pas le forcer à les répéter ou à en dire d'autres sachant qu'il avait obtenu son pardon dès ses premières paroles.

— Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser, murmura-t-elle. Je resterai, je te le promets.

Il desserra alors son étreinte et enserra son cou pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Elle répondit cette fois bien volontiers et choisit d'ignorer la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Drago, par respect pour lui.

Un éclair tomba à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux et le bruit assourdissant qui suivit les fit se redresser vivement. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Drago prit sa main et l'entraîna vers le Manoir en courant. Il sembla à Asteria que par ce contact il lui insufflait une énergie nouvelle et sut que désormais elle pourrait surmonter tous les obstacles. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour l'avenir qu'ils allaient construire ensemble.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :) Enfin on effleure ici le caractère profond d'Asteria, cette femme qui a longtemps vécu dans l'ombre, qui n'a pas reçu tout l'amour qu'un enfant devrait recevoir, mais qui a un cœur tellement immense qu'au lieu d'en vouloir au monde entier pour cette négligence, elle compense l'amour qu'elle n'a pas reçu par celui qu'elle donne aux autres. Ce n'est pas une Mary-Sue, pas dans mon esprit, parce qu'elle reste assez infantile dans ses réactions, un peu trop mélodramatique comme le lui dit Drago, mais voilà pour moi qui suis d'une nature franchement égoïste, avoir créé le caractère de ce personnage très éloigné du mien est très satisfaisant !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, merci d'avoir lu et à mardi pour la suite !**


	15. Qu'importent leurs regards

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt "Des soldats de plomb". Je ne suis pas très contente de la façon dont j'ai utilisé ce prompt, j'ai vraiment manqué d'imagination et quand il apparaît dans le texte, ça tombe vraiment comme un cheveu sur la soupe... Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le manoir Malefoy était particulièrement silencieux ce soir-là. Installée dans un fauteuil molletonné de la bibliothèque, Asteria s'était plongée dans un manuel d'astronomie avancée, un de ces livres quasiment uniques au monde dont regorgeait la bibliothèque des Malefoy. C'était une des choses dont Narcissa Malefoy avait refusé de se dessaisir pour payer l'amende que la Justice Magique leur avait imposée après leur procès. Comme elle l'avait expliqué à Asteria quelques mois avant sa mort, elle n'avait pas lu le dixième de ce que contenait la bibliothèque, mais avait espéré qu'un jour Drago, sa femme ou ses enfants pourraient en profiter, un point sur lequel elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Asteria entretenait une correspondance assidue avec le professeur d'Astronomie de Poudlard, Aurora Sinistra. C'était de cette façon qu'elle se perfectionnait dans ce domaine : elle soumettait à son ancien professeur ses hypothèses, ses découvertes, et attendait avec impatience la réponse de Sinistra qui lui corrigeait ses erreurs et la félicitait parfois pour ses raisonnements pertinents. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elles correspondaient ainsi, et Asteria profitait des livres de la bibliothèque des Malefoy pour s'instruire toujours plus.

Drago l'avait souvent taquinée à ce sujet, lui disant que les Serdaigle n'étaient jamais satisfaits de ce qu'ils savaient et en désiraient toujours plus. En vérité, elle savait qu'elle l'impressionnait plus qu'elle ne l'amusait. Lui ne s'était jamais passionné pour quoique ce soit, il avait suivi des études pour entrer au Ministère sans grand enthousiasme et s'était chargé à lui seul de redorer un peu le blason de sa famille. Sept ans après la guerre, les gens le regardaient toujours comme le dernier des parias et Asteria savait parfaitement qu'on murmurait sur elle et sur ses fréquentations douteuses.

Elle leva la tête de son livre et regarda par la fenêtre, pensive. Le soleil se couchait, ses derniers rayons perçaient le voile fin des nuages. La lumière était douce, chaude, et colorait le sol de la bibliothèque d'une teinte orangée. Elle se leva et se plaça dans le rai de soleil, profitant de la tiédeur du sol sous ses pieds. Alors qu'elle rassemblait machinalement ses cheveux en une torsade sur son épaule droite, un éclat à sa main gauche la ramena à la réalité. Elle sourit et regarda la bague de fiançailles qui ornait son annulaire. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'admirait, son cœur sembla déborder d'une joie intense et d'un amour infini, si bien qu'elle se demandait parfois comment sa poitrine si menue pouvait ne pas exploser.

Il l'avait demandée en mariage deux semaines auparavant. Lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la bague, elle avait eu un léger mouvement de recul, totalement prise au dépourvu. Elle aimait Drago, elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un. Mais cette demande si soudaine… Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que la mort de Narcissa trois mois plus tôt n'y était pas étrangère. Drago avait mis un mois avant de commencer son deuil, Asteria avait craint qu'il ne s'en remette pas tant il avait été effondré. Elle avait vite compris, quand elle avait rencontré Drago, à quel point sa relation avec sa mère était forte. Si à Poudlard il n'avait cessé de parler de son père, de vouloir en tout point lui ressembler, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il avait été beaucoup plus proche de Narcissa émotionnellement.

L'hésitation n'avait pas duré longtemps. Elle s'était donné deux jours pour y réfléchir pleinement, en lui promettant de lui donner une réponse à la fin de ce délai. Elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas céder face à son regard désemparé, semblable à celui d'un enfant perdu. Drago était comme ça : froid, distant, cachant ses émotions derrière un masque impassible. Mais il arrivait que les émotions soient trop fortes pour lui et qu'il les laisse transparaître, et Asteria avait remarqué que lorsque cela arrivait, il perdait soudain tout son aplomb et avait des réactions d'enfant délaissé et triste. Paradoxalement, elle aimait lorsqu'il abandonnait son attitude de soldat de plomb que rien ne pouvait faire ployer, insensible et froid comme la pierre.

Lorsque deux jours plus tard elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras comme si elle lui apportait le plus grand des réconforts. A vrai dire, ce qui l'avait surtout fait hésiter était qu'ils n'étaient sortis ensemble que cinq mois. Mais dans la société des Sang-Pur dont elle suivait beaucoup de préceptes, c'était souvent amplement suffisant, d'autant que beaucoup de mariages étaient arrangés. Elle savait depuis le début que Drago était le bon, c'était ce qui l'avait décidée à accepter de l'épouser. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître mieux que personne, d'avoir vu des facettes de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilées à quiconque. Oui, elle épouserait Drago Malefoy, elle se moquait de ce que les gens diraient. Ils s'aimaient et c'était beaucoup plus que ce à quoi la plupart des couples de leur société pouvaient prétendre.

Un bruit la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle se retourna et vit Drago dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de marmonner :

— Tu es… très belle, dans cette lumière.

Asteria sentit ses joues s'embraser et lui sourit à son tour. Drago était avare de compliments, même envers elle. Il hésitait toujours avant de lui dire ce genre de chose, comme s'il craignait de briser un peu trop sa carapace de plomb. C'était une caractéristique des Malefoy, d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Son père semblait être du même acabit, Drago disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire un mot tendre à sa mère.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son air préoccupé.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et s'appuya contre le mur, semblant chercher ses mots. Il finit par dire d'une voix dure :

— Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il prenait ce ton, elle craignait toujours le pire. Avait-il rencontré une autre femme ? Avait-il changé d'avis quant au mariage ? Voulait-il cesser de la voir, qu'ils se séparent ? Elle ne pouvait empêcher ces inquiétudes de naître dans son esprit. Elle restait convaincue qu'il pourrait trouver une sorcière Sang-Pur plus belle, plus intelligente qu'elle, peut-être même issue de Serpentard pour perpétuer la tradition de sa famille. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et elle pria pour qu'il ne veuille pas lui parler de cela.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tandis qu'il faisait de même, face à elle. Il joignit ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, penché vers elle.

— Tu ne peux pas m'épouser, dit-il d'un ton sans appel. C'est impossible.

Asteria se raidit, sa gorge se noua. Elle sentait que c'était le moment, il allait lui dire qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le pensait… Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa robe et elle pressa le tissu entre ses doigts fébriles.

— Et pourquoi ça ? murmura-t-elle.

Il demeura silencieux, comme s'il attendait qu'elle trouve la réponse.

— Je ne peux pas te faire ça, répondit-il finalement. Je ne peux pas salir ta réputation à tout jamais. Je sais que les gens parlent de toi, je les entends au Ministère, ils disent que tu déshonores ta famille en te montrant avec moi. Ton père m'a déjà fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, il m'avait suffisamment fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ma famille quand j'avais voulu qu'il intervienne en notre faveur au Ministère. Mais là, c'est différent, Asteria. Si tu m'épouses, tu… tu porteras le nom des Malefoy. Je ne peux pas te faire ça.

Stupéfaite, Asteria se leva de son fauteuil et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner et pouvoir réfléchir sans l'avoir face à elle.

— Essaie de comprendre, reprit Drago d'une voix déjà plus tremblante. Si ça se fait… si on se marie, je sais que tu le regretteras un jour. Tu sais comment sont les gens, ils…

— Je me moque des gens ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain avec colère. Drago, je me fous complètement de ce que peuvent penser les gens ! Si ça me posait réellement problème, tu crois que je serais avec toi, en ce moment ? Tu crois que j'aurais seulement accepté ta demande en mariage ?

— Mais tu as hésité à m'épouser ! rétorqua-t-il en se levant à son tour. Tu as fini par dire oui, mais tu as dû réfléchir, ça prouve bien que te marier avec moi ne te semblait pas la meilleure chose à faire !

— Je ne pensais pas à ma réputation ! Drago j'ai… je…

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Sa gorge était de plus en plus serrée et elle sentait des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Et en gardant cet air froid, cette attitude impassible… Se rendait-il seulement compte de la peine qu'il lui faisait ?

— Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas se marier, reprit-il avec calme. Je fais ça pour ton bien, Asteria…

— Mon bien ? s'écria-t-elle en le regardant à travers ses larmes. Mais qu'est-ce que tu y connais ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qui est bon pour moi ? J'ai choisi de t'épouser, bon sang ! Tu ne m'as pas forcée, personne ne l'a fait. C'est mon choix, j'y ai longtemps réfléchi, je sais très bien ce que ça entraînera et je m'en moque !

Elle se détourna de lui pour essayer de se calmer, respirant à fond et tentant de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Elle sentit soudain un souffle chaud dans son cou puis Drago l'enlaça avec force, la serrant contre lui et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit sa colère se calmer petit à petit et soupira.

— Drago… murmura-t-elle. Celui qui détient la plus grande part de responsabilité dans le déshonneur de votre famille, c'est ton père. Tu portes le même nom que lui, et tu n'es pas non plus une blanche colombe, mais c'est lui qui doit avoir honte, pas toi. Tu n'étais qu'un adolescent, tu as été manipulé comme les autres enfants des Mangemorts.

Elle eut l'image de Drago et d'autres adolescents changés en petits soldats de plomb, et utilisés par Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts pour servir leur cause. Oh, Drago était conscient de ce qu'il faisait, elle n'en doutait pas, et sans doute en approuvait-il certains aspects. Mais un adolescent était si facile à influencer… Cette image de soldat de plomb lui correspondait parfaitement, tant lors de son adolescence pour avoir été si manipulé, pour avoir été le petit soldat de Voldemort ; tant aujourd'hui, sept ans après la guerre, par cette carapace qu'il s'était forgée et dont il avait tant de mal à se départir même avec elle.

— Et je sais qu'aujourd'hui, même si tu conserves certaines valeurs véhiculées par les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même, tu n'es plus le même homme.

Elle se détacha de son emprise pour lui faire face.

— Drago, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, je suis fière de l'homme que tu es devenu. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, et je serai fière de devenir ta femme et de porter ton nom.

Elle eut l'impression que les yeux de Drago s'embuaient aussi eut-elle la délicatesse de se tourner et de s'éloigner de lui pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre à l'abri de son regard. Le soleil était pratiquement couché, la bibliothèque n'était éclairée que par les bougies qui s'allumaient par magie à la tombée de la nuit.

Après quelques minutes d'un long silence seulement troublé par la respiration un peu hachée de Drago, elle se tourna vers lui avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Il esquissa à son tour un sourire un peu tremblant avant de s'avancer vers elle et de la serrer contre lui. Elle eut l'impression qu'il y mettait encore plus de force que d'habitude mais se laissa faire, en débit de son dos un peu douloureux. Dans ce genre de moment, il abandonnait totalement sa carapace et lui montrait ses faiblesses. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu briser la magie de l'instant, alors elle l'entoura de ses bras et inspira son odeur familière, rassurante.

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle souffla avec un sourire :

— Mrs Asteria Malefoy… ça sonne plutôt bien je trouve.

Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda avec malice. Il répondit :

— Asteria Malefoy, la plus grande astronome de l'Histoire de la Magie. Oui, je suis d'accord.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de l'embrasser, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Bwaaaaah vous les entendez les cloches du mariage ? *.* Oui, pardon, mais dans mon histoire ils en ont tellement bavé pour arriver jusque là que je suis trop contente qu'enfin tout soit réglé entre eux :cœur:**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce prompt - j'adore écrire sur un Drago un peu vulnérable, sans pour autant être dépourvu de défauts, je ne sais pas si ça correspond à la vision de Drago adulte de beaucoup de gens, mais perso je l'adore.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et à samedi pour le pénultième chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	16. La douceur d'aimer

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt "Ici et maintenant". Et voilà l'avant-dernier^^ Bon, j'espère avoir mieux traité ce prompt que le précédent, même si je ne me suis pas écartée du sens premier de "Ici et maintenant" (bien que l'OS ne tourne pas autour du nouveau chien de Drago et Asteria qu'ils galèreraient à dresser xD)**

 **Le titre peut paraître un peu mièvre, mais à ce stade du développement d'Asteria, je crois que le mot "douceur" est celui qui la définit le mieux (c'est aussi pour ça que finalement, elle me ressemble beaaaaaucoup moins qu'au début des prompts, parce que même si ce personnage existait dans l'univers HP, j'ai imaginé son caractère, comme on le ferait pour un OC, et je me suis beaucoup inspirée de moi-même).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'hiver n'était pas clément cette année. Il ne faisait pas un froid glacial, certes, mais les apparitions du soleil se comptaient sur les doigts de la main depuis le Nouvel an. Ils avaient quelques chutes de neige, mais elle fondait bien vite, au grand regret d'Asteria dont une des seules distractions ces dernières semaines était de regarder par la fenêtre et observer le paysage. Le Médicomage avait été formel : à sept mois et demi de grossesse, elle ne devait pas s'exposer aux intempéries, ce n'était pas prudent. Drago avait veillé à faire scrupuleusement respecter ces indications, et Asteria avait fini par céder, lasse de voir son mari sortir en trombe de son bureau dès qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque la neige se mettait à tomber, elle allait dans le jardin d'hiver. Là, elle s'asseyait dans une chaise à bascule en osier et regardait les flocons tomber en caressant son ventre rond. Elle aurait aimé aller marcher un peu, enveloppée dans une longue cape bordée de fourrure et de chaussures fourrées. Elle aurait aimé sentir les flocons sur son visage, les attraper au creux de ses mains comme de petits Vifs d'Or… Cependant elle avait promis : elle ne prendrait pas le risque d'attraper mal, car maintenant elle n'était pas la seule à courir un risque.

Drago et elle n'avaient pas voulu savoir le sexe de l'enfant. Ils tenaient à la surprise, ils tenaient à découvrir cet enfant le jour de sa naissance, sans avoir essayé au préalable de deviner ce qu'il deviendrait, influencés par le fait que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Asteria de rêver toute éveillée, assise devant les vitres, imaginant que chaque flocon était l'âme d'un nouveau-né descendue sur Terre. Elle secoua la tête devant tant de sottises, en souriant. Elle, si rationnelle et si réfléchie, perdait un peu la tête depuis quelques mois. Oh, elle avait toujours été une rêveuse pleine d'imagination mais ce genre de poésie mièvre ne lui ressemblait pas.

Si c'était une fille… Asteria l'imaginait blonde. Une petite fille blonde, avec des nœuds dans les cheveux. Elle aurait les yeux bleus, comme elle. Elle aurait un joli petit nez retroussé, un sourire malicieux… Elle ressemblerait beaucoup à son père en caractère. Têtue, égoïste, de mauvaise foi, mais aussi sensible, elle serait généreuse et loyale envers ses amis. Oui, Asteria aimait l'imaginer ainsi. Mais elle savait aussi que quoi que sa fille ferait, elle l'aimerait de tout son cœur, elle serait fière d'elle à chaque instant.

Elle songeait qu'il n'y avait peut-être rien de plus fort que l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Elle s'efforçait d'oublier que sa propre mère n'avait jamais débordé d'affection pour elle, il n'y en avait toujours eu que pour Daphné. Et elle se promit que jamais son enfant ne souffrirait de se sentir délaissé par sa mère.

Si c'était un garçon… Il serait brun, mais d'un brun clair, presque doré. Lorsque le soleil toucherait ses cheveux, ils prendraient la couleur du miel. Il aurait les yeux gris de son père. Ce serait un petit garçon sage, très réfléchi. Il aimerait lire, peut-être même serait-il artiste. Il irait probablement à Serdaigle, ou à Poufsouffle. Il serait doué en Métamorphose, et en Potions.

Sa fille aimerait le Quidditch, son fils préfèrerait les échecs. Elle serait sans doute dissipée tandis que lui serait plutôt Préfet. Elle…

Asteria cessa ses rêveries. Elle faisait exactement ce pour quoi ils avaient refusé de connaître le sexe de leur enfant. Elle lui créait un caractère, lui traçait un chemin de vie, comme si elle écrivait un roman et que son enfant en était le protagoniste. Elle oubliait souvent que le moment le plus important était l'instant présent. Ici et maintenant, assise dans son fauteuil, caressant son ventre avec douceur, espérant que le bébé sentait toute la tendresse qu'elle mettait dans ce geste.

Elle aimait ces moments privilégiés avec son enfant. La grossesse était loin d'avoir été une partie de plaisir, mais pour ces instants-là, elle ne la regrettait pour rien au monde. Dans moins de deux mois son bébé naîtrait, et commencerait alors une aventure fantastique. Dans onze ans, elle et Drago l'accompagneraient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils lui achèteraient un animal, des livres, du matériel pour Potions. Ils iraient avec lui chez Ollivander pour qu'une baguette le choisisse. Drago insisterait sans doute pour lui acheter un balai bien que les première année n'aient pas le droit de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Est-ce que sa mère, Victoria Greengrass, avait eu ce genre de rêveries avant sa naissance ? Daphné était déjà là, depuis moins de deux ans certes, mais peut-être ses parents avaient-ils déjà décidé qu'elle serait leur préférée. Asteria avait-elle seulement été désirée ? Cette question lui avait rarement traversé l'esprit, elle faisait trop mal. Mais comment expliquer sinon qu'ils l'aient autant délaissée, mise en retrait ? Comment pouvait-on faire ça à une petite fille en prétendant l'aimer ? Elle se revoyait, âgée de cinq ans, revêtant une jolie robe rose avec de jolis nœuds et des perles. Lorsque sa mère l'avait vue, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à une meringue, qu'elle était ridicule, et qu'elle devait monter se changer rapidement car maladroite comme elle était, elle allait abîmer sa robe.

Ce souvenir lui serra le cœur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle en avait autant souffert qu'elle était décidée à ne pas faire subir ça à son enfant… Se serait-elle seulement rendu compte de la cruauté de ce genre de réflexion si elle n'en avait pas fait les frais ? Oui, peut-être… Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle ait fait l'expérience de ce genre de traitement, ainsi elle ne répèterait pas les mêmes erreurs. Elle se promit que son enfant n'aurait jamais à se plaindre d'un manque de considération et d'amour.

Elle vit passer un écureuil noir dans la neige. Ses pattes laissaient de minuscules traces, que les flocons recouvraient bien vite. Elle sourit, pensive. Le bébé s'agita, lui donna un vigoureux coup de pied et elle eut un hoquet. Par moments, elle avait vraiment hâte que tout ça prenne fin, elle avait l'impression qu'il mourait d'envie de sortir.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière Asteria, et elle soupira. Drago était infernal, il la traitait comme si elle était en sucre, pourtant ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir prouvé qu'elle n'était pas fragile et tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seule. Elle le soupçonnait d'être resté tout près de la porte, prêt à agir en cas de problème. Elle aurait pu trouver cela touchant si ça ne l'avait pas tant agacée.

— Il m'a juste donné un coup de pied, Drago, soupira-t-elle. Pitié, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi… S'il y avait un problème je te le dirais, tu le sais bien.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, étrangement. Elle se retourna et sursauta en reconnaissant la silhouette de Lucius Malefoy, debout derrière elle, s'appuyant sur une canne avec la dignité qu'il lui restait. Elle s'était habituée à cet homme ombrageux qui vivait sous leur toit. Après tout, il était chez lui. Il ne se mêlait à eux que lors du dîner, et encore parfois il préférait rester dans son bureau ou sortir elle ne savait où. Elle ne lui demandait pas de comptes, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

— Bonjour, Mr Malefoy, dit-elle avec un hochement de tête respectueux.

Il répondit par un marmonnement inintelligible mais elle supposa qu'il répondait à son salut. Il s'avança et resta debout non loin d'elle, observant lui aussi la neige qui tombait. Il semblait ignorer sa présence, et elle ne chercha pas à engager la conversation. Elle se demanda soudain s'il se rendait compte qu'il serait bientôt grand-père. Voudrait-il s'occuper de l'enfant ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Jouer avec lui ? Peut-être essaierait-il de se rattraper, de donner à son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille l'affection que Drago n'avait pas eue… Oh, elle ne doutait pas que Lucius aimait son fils, c'était certain, mais il ne le lui avait jamais vraiment montré.

Peut-être une fois, si. Drago lui avait un jour dit que le meilleur souvenir qu'il ait avec son père remontait à ses cinq ans. Il pleuvait à verses ce jour-là. Drago s'ennuyait alors il était descendu au salon pour chercher une occupation. Son père avait agité sa baguette magique et avait fait apparaître un Patronus. Pendant une heure il avait laissé Drago jouer avec l'apparition argentée, le recréant lorsqu'il disparaissait. Drago gardait de cet après-midi un souvenir impérissable. Son père s'était occupé de lui, avait joué avec lui, ne perdant pas patience comme il en avait tant l'habitude. Asteria pouvait imaginer la joie que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se sent enfin regardé, aimé. Elle aurait aimé avoir ce genre de souvenir mais elle n'en avait aucun. Peut-être y avait-il eu de bons moments, mais les mauvais avaient annihilé tous les souvenirs heureux qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec ses parents.

— Dans la famille de ma femme, ils avaient pour coutume de donner des noms d'étoiles aux enfants.

La voix rauque de Lucius s'élevant dans le silence la sortit de ses pensées. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours.

— Je sais, répondit-elle. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord il y a un moment : si c'est un garçon nous ferons perdurer cette tradition. En revanche si c'est une fille, nous choisirons un prénom de la mythologie grecque, comme l'ont fait mes parents pour ma sœur et moi.

— Avez-vous déjà fait un choix ?

Asteria secoua la tête négativement.

— J'avais songé à Selene pour une fille, dit-elle. Ou bien Eudora.

— Déesse ou Néréide, souffla Lucius comme pour lui-même.

Elle fut surprise qu'il sache cela. Elle avait toujours pensé que Lucius n'était pas homme à s'intéresser à ce genre de mythe. Pourtant il avait l'air de s'y connaître. L'imaginer se plonger dans un livre de mythologie grecque était étrange.

— Et pour un garçon ? demanda-t-il.

— Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'idée. Drago aime bien Hyperion mais je pense que c'est difficile à porter et un peu pompeux. Nous avons encore du temps pour y réfléchir.

Lucius opina en silence, continuant de fixer la neige qui tombait. Asteria ressentit un élan de compassion pour cet homme à côté d'elle. Veuf depuis près d'un an, il semblait décidé à ne pas sortir de la solitude dans laquelle il s'était enferré. Oh bien sûr, elle ne lui pardonnait pas ses actes ignobles pendant la guerre, et elle lui en voulait d'avoir toujours fait sentir à son fils qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Mais elle imaginait que la perte de sa femme devait se faire de plus en plus forte à mesure que la naissance de l'enfant approchait. Il se rendait désormais compte que la page était définitivement tournée, que la génération de son fils prenait le relais et qu'il était relégué au second plan.

— Vous avez suivi la tradition de la famille de votre femme, pour le prénom de Drago, fit-elle remarquer. C'est… gentil de votre part.

Elle se rendait compte de l'absurdité de ce mot lorsqu'il était associé à Lucius Malefoy, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix, ses parents étaient catégoriques. Si je ne perpétuais pas cette tradition ils n'acceptaient pas le mariage. Et il était nécessaire pour moi que j'épouse Narcissa, l'argent mis en jeu était bien trop important.

— Un mariage arrangé… murmura Asteria.

— Vous en doutiez ? dit-il, un sourire moqueur dans la voix.

— Non, Drago m'en avait déjà parlé. Je réfléchissais à haute voix. Je trouve ça… triste, en réalité.

— Narcissa était une femme remarquable, répondit Lucius avec froideur. Je vous défends de penser que je ne l'ai pas aimée ou respectée, que je ne m'intéressais qu'à son argent. Les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante dans notre milieu à mon époque, et ils ont encore cours aujourd'hui quoique vous en pensiez. Dans les grandes familles de Sang-Pur, l'argent et la perduration d'un nom passent bien avant l'amour.

— Je sais tout ça. Mais je trouve ça triste, c'est tout.

Lucius ne répliqua pas. Il ne l'avait pas regardée une seule fois depuis qu'il s'était posté à côté d'elle. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, elle le savait. Mais après cette discussion, elle commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas tout simplement jaloux de son fils, qui avait fait passer l'amour avant le profit, avant le prestige de sa famille. Peut-être se remettait-il en question. Elle se demanda si Lucius avait aimé une autre femme avant Narcissa, et si leur mariage s'était fait au détriment de cet amour. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Elle ne pouvait croire que son âme avait été noire du début à la fin.

Elle regarda l'homme debout à côté d'elle, tentant de faire abstraction du passé. Ici et maintenant, le mot qui l'aurait le mieux défini était « fatigué ». Elle avait l'impression qu'il portait le monde sur ses épaules, le poids de ses erreurs, de sa culpabilité – regrettait-il au moins tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Son regard autrefois froid et méprisant était aujourd'hui empreint de lassitude, et il lui sembla voir dans son expression de l'abattement, presque du chagrin. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne se laisserait jamais aller devant elle, aussi n'en aurait-elle jamais la preuve. Il conservait de sa prestance d'antan mais ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, sa main tremblait légèrement sur sa canne. Il avait aujourd'hui un peu plus de cinquante ans mais on lui aurait aisément donné la soixantaine.

Il tourna enfin son regard vers Asteria qui lui adressa un sourire mal assuré. Il n'y répondit pas, détournant les yeux et revenant à sa contemplation du parc enneigé. Trouvant l'ambiance un peu pesante, elle choisit de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Au moment où elle passait à côté de lui, elle eut une hésitation puis posa sa main gracile sur celle de Lucius posée sur le pommeau de sa canne. Le contact dura à peine deux secondes, mais pendant lesquelles elle tenta de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort. Puis elle sortit en silence et alors qu'elle fermait doucement la porte, Drago parut au bout du couloir.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. J'ai vu mon père te rejoindre, j'espère qu'il ne t'a rien dit de… désobligeant.

— Je vais très bien Drago, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front. Ton père n'est pas un homme très avenant, mais je pense que depuis quelques temps, la tristesse l'a emporté sur la méchanceté.

Drago haussa un sourcil d'un air perplexe mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de prendre la main d'Asteria dans la sienne et de la serrer fort, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il caressa son ventre rond d'une main hésitante avant de se pencher et d'y déposer un léger baiser. Elle passa une main tendre dans les cheveux blonds de son mari, songeant avec un sourire que la chance était avec elle le jour où elle avait croisé le chemin de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Lucius ou ce qu'il en reste... J'ai bien aimé écrire cet OS, je voulais écrire sur un échange entre Asteria et Lucius, un autre que le précédent où il était complètement saoul.**

 **Et Drago *.* Il est choupi hein ? :) (ptètre un peu trop si on veut rester fidèle au personnage... Je sais pas... Mais j'aime bien !)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à mercredi pour le dernier chapitre !**


	17. Les grandes espérances

**Note d'auteur : Ce dernier chapitre répond au prompt "Six heures du soir". Et tandis que le précédent nous propulsait en hiver 2005, celui-ci nous fait faire un nouveau bond dans le temps puisque nous voici le 1er septembre 2017, et Asteria a 35 ans !**

 **Un peu de blabla : En cherchant un nom pour un personnage que vous découvrirez dans l'OS, je me suis aperçue que la déesse grecque Asteria était la personnification de la nuit étoilée. Promis, je n'en savais rien avant de faire de l'Astronomie sa passion, mais je trouve la coïncidence amusante du coup :)**

 **Un petit merci à Juliette54 qui a reviewé tous les chapitres de cette fic assidument, c'était un plaisir de te trouver au rendez-vous à chaque fois miss ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le 1er septembre.

Un jour emblématique pour bien des jeunes sorciers et leurs parents. Les Malefoy n'avaient pas fait exception, Scorpius était entré à Poudlard pour sa première année le matin même. Drago et Asteria l'avaient accompagné à King's Cross, voie 9 ¾. Pour eux deux, cela avait été l'occasion de faire remonter bien des souvenirs. Asteria n'était pas venue sur ce quai depuis dix-sept ans, pourtant rien n'avait changé. La locomotive rutilante était la même, crachant ses jets de vapeur. Il régnait toujours cette agitation familière, entre les retardataires courant vers le train poussant des chariots remplis de valises et de cages d'animaux, et les enfants disant au revoir à leur famille depuis la fenêtre d'une voiture.

Scorpius n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la matinée, bien trop nerveux. La veille au soir, Asteria l'avait entendu gigoter dans son lit, faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, défaire et refaire sa valise. Elle n'était pas allée le voir pour le gronder, elle ne comprenait que trop bien les angoisses qui l'habitaient. Drago avait eu une longue conversation avec lui sur les différentes maisons, sur le fait que où qu'il soit réparti, ses parents seraient fiers de lui. Au dîner, Asteria lui avait parlé des professeurs, de ceux qui seraient probablement encore là dix-sept ans après qu'elle eut quitté Poudlard.

Asteria avait revu des visages connus sur le quai. Bien sûr, elle avait vu combien la présence des familles Potter et Weasley avait mis Drago mal à l'aise, malgré les années écoulées. Elle ne les avait jamais côtoyés, aussi n'était-elle pas allée les voir. Harry Potter avait semblé la reconnaître, ils s'étaient croisés à une soirée au Ministère bien des années auparavant et avaient un peu discuté . Drago leur avait adressé un bref signe de tête, sans mépris ni sarcasme. Juste un salut poli, montrant que même s'il ne les appréciait pas outre mesure, il n'avait pas oublié que lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, Potter et Weasley lui avaient sauvé la vie, et que lors du procès de sa famille, les trois héros de guerre avaient témoigné en sa faveur.

Elle avait regardé leurs enfants. Manifestement, un des enfants Potter rentrait aussi à Poudlard pour la première fois, vu la nervosité du jeune garçon. La ressemblance avec son père était frappante, les lunettes en moins. L'aîné devait avoir treize ans, il avait les cheveux d'un beau brun chaud. Seule la cadette avait les cheveux roux. Le lien de parenté des trois enfants et de leurs deux parents était indéniable. Elle avait aussi vu les deux enfants Weasley, collés à leurs parents. L'aînée paraissait elle aussi nerveuse, elle avait probablement le même âge que le cadet des Potter. Elle était ravissante, avec de beaux cheveux roux et des yeux marron très doux. Elle avait regardé un instant dans leur direction, au moment où Drago saluait ses parents, mais avait détourné bien vite la tête, l'air un peu inquiet.

Scorpius était monté dans le train d'un pas fébrile. Drago l'avait aidé à monter sa grosse valise ainsi que la cage de son hibou. Il était entré dans le premier compartiment et s'était aussitôt mis à la fenêtre. Asteria lui avait pris la main pour le rassurer tandis que son père passait une main dans ses cheveux.

— Vous embrasserez Hemy pour moi, hein ? avait-il dit d'une voix tremblante. Et vous m'écrirez ?

— Evidemment, lui avait doucement répondu Asteria.

— Ta petite sœur aura un bisou de plus tous les soirs, de ta part, avait ajouté Drago en souriant.

Un sifflet avait retenti, signal du départ imminent du train. Asteria avait lâché la main de son fils, essayant d'ignorer son cœur qui se serrait et de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle se séparait de son fils pour si longtemps, elle savait que ce serait dur de s'y habituer.

— Je vous enverrai une lettre demain matin pour tout vous raconter, avait dit Scorpius. Vous la recevrez sans doute demain soir… Vous la lirez à Hemy, hein ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, mon grand, lui avait répondu son père. Nous ouvrirons ta lettre avec elle et la lirons tous ensemble. Allez, bon voyage, et travaille bien.

— Au revoir mon cœur, avait murmuré Asteria. On se revoit à Noël.

Scorpius avait hoché la tête. Le train s'était ébranlé, avait craché plusieurs jets de vapeur avant de se mettre en marche. Scorpius leur avait faire de grands signes, comme les autres enfants, mais à mesure que le train s'éloignait, Asteria n'avait plus réussi à distinguer la main de son fils parmi les autres. Et ce n'était que lorsque le train avait disparu à l'horizon qu'elle s'était autorisé à laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues. Drago avait passé une main autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre elle. Puis ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

~o~O~o~

Asteria regarda l'horloge pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis dix minutes. Elle indiquait qu'il était presque six heures du soir. Elle se sentait comme une gamine le matin de Noël, attendant désespérément l'heure où elle pourrait ouvrir ses cadeaux. A la seule différence qu'à cet instant, c'était une lettre de son fils qu'elle attendait. S'il l'avait envoyée le matin, le temps que le hibou traverse toute la Grande-Bretagne, elle ne devrait plus trop tarder…

Une course précipitée la sortit de ses pensées et un grand sourire illumina son visage quand sa fille déboula dans le jardin d'hiver, armée d'une fausse baguette magique dont surgissaient des animaux de fumée blanche. Ces derniers s'élevaient dans les airs puis s'évaporaient, remplacés par d'autres pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite fille. Hemera avait quatre ans. Drago et Asteria avait attendu un long moment avant de choisir d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Ils étaient jeunes et voulaient se consacrer pleinement à leur fils unique. Mais bien vite, Scorpius avait commencé à réclamer un petit frère ou une petite sœur, et ils avaient eux aussi souhaité avoir un autre enfant. Ainsi, à l'âge de sept ans, Scorpius avait pu tenir sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Malgré les supplications d'Hemera, ils ne l'avaient pas emmenée la veille, la laissant au soin de leur elfe de maison. Elle était trop jeune pour se retrouver au milieu de toute cette foule, selon Drago. Il valait mieux qu'elle les attende à la maison, et qu'ils lui racontent tout à leur retour.

— Maman ! piaula Hemera. Elle arrive bientôt la lettre de Scorpius ?

— Elle ne devrait plus tarder, chérie, répondit Asteria en la prenant sur ses genoux. Les hiboux ne savent pas transplaner, tu sais, il leur faut un certain temps pour traverser tout le pays.

— Les dragons vont plus vite, pourquoi ils n'utilisent pas des dragons ?

— Les Moldus risqueraient de les voir, et c'est interdit par nos lois, ils ne doivent pas connaître l'existence de la magie.

Hemera se renfrogna et agita sa baguette factice, faisant surgir un lion et un cheval qui gambadèrent un instant dans les airs avant de s'évaporer.

— Il est grand le Poudlard Express ?

— Oui, très grand, répondit Asteria. C'est un beau train tout brillant qui crache de la fumée.

— Quand est-ce que je serai assez grande pour venir ?

Elle gigotait d'impatience sur les genoux de sa mère qui caressa ses cheveux bruns.

— Peut-être à Noël, nous verrons mon cœur.

Hemera soupira avec résignation. Dans ces moments, la ressemblance avec son père était frappante, surtout dans le regard. Elle avait les yeux gris de Drago, tandis que Scorpius avait hérité du bleu de sa mère, qui adoucissait son visage si semblable à celui de son père. Sa petite fille avait le tempérament qu'Asteria avait imaginé pour elle : impétueuse, malicieuse, un tantinet égoïste mais aussi affectueuse, intelligente et bienveillante envers les autres. Asteria sourit en songeant qu'elle avait le profil d'une future Gryffondor, ce qui détonnerait sans doute dans la famille.

La voix de Drago retentit dans l'entrée :

— Devinez ce que je viens d'intercepter en rentrant du travail !

Hemera bondit des genoux de sa mère et se rua dans le couloir.

— La lettre ! La lettre ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne l'as pas lue, hein ?

— Je n'y ai pas touché, à toi l'honneur de l'ouvrir Hemy, répondit son père, un sourire dans la voix.

Ils rejoignirent tous deux Asteria dans le jardin d'hiver. Elle se leva pour embrasser son mari qui la prit par la taille et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. L'horloge sonna six heures et Hemera décacheta la lettre avec tant de vigueur qu'elle déchira l'enveloppe. Son père la prit dans ses bras et Asteria lut la lettre à voix haute :

— _Chère Maman, cher Papa, chère Hemy,_

 _Hier il a plu à torrent pendant le voyage, et pendant le trajet en barque j'ai bien failli chavirer ! J'ai vu quelque chose bouger sous l'eau, je suis sûr que c'est le calmar géant dont parlait Papa ! J'ai eu un peu peur d'Hagrid, je ne le croyais pas si grand. Mais il est très gentil, et c'est lui qui a empêché notre barque de se retourner._

 _Pendant la Répartition, le Choixpeau Magique a fait une longue chanson, un peu ennuyeuse, certains disaient qu'il ne se renouvelait pas beaucoup et qu'il faisait toujours les mêmes discours sur les qualités des maisons et la nécessité de s'entraider._

 _J'ai été réparti à Serdaigle ! Je vous avoue que j'avais vraiment très peur quand le Professeur Flitwick m'a appelé – il est tout petit, un troisième année m'a dit que c'était un croisement entre un elfe de maison et un Botruc, je pense que c'est vrai. Finalement, le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité longtemps. Dans mon dortoir on est six garçons, et il y a un des Potter, il s'appelle Albus, mais tout le monde l'appelle Al. Une de ses cousines est aussi à Serdaigle mais je ne me rappelle pas de son nom._

 _Au moment où je vous écris, je n'ai pas eu mon emploi du temps, donc je ne connais pas tous mes professeurs. Mais tu avais raison Maman, on m'a dit que Binns était encore là, et toujours aussi ennuyeux._

 _Et les repas sont aussi extras que vous me l'aviez dit, il paraît qu'on a de la tarte aux fraises le matin !_

 _Enfin voilà, tout va très bien, mais n'oubliez pas de m'écrire quand même… Je vous embrasse fort, et surtout Hemy !_

 _Scorpius_

Asteria replia la lettre et sourit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contente qu'il soit réparti à Serdaigle comme elle. Malgré sa ressemblance physique avec son père, et certains points de leurs caractères semblables, il tenait tout de même beaucoup d'elle. Hemera s'exclama de sa voix flûtée :

— Moi aussi j'irai à Serdaigle, comme Scorpius !

Asteria vit Drago se renfrogner un peu, mais il ne le montra pas à sa fille.

— Le Choixpeau t'enverra là où il juge que tu as ta place, chérie, dit Asteria avec douceur.

Elle ajouta en pensée : _et ta place sera celle que tu choisiras, d'une certaine manière_. Mais elle n'en dit rien, ne souhaitant pas que sa fille se mette en tête qu'elle irait à Serdaigle plus tard, au lieu de réellement écouter son cœur.

Drago posa Hemera par terre et lui effleura les cheveux avant qu'elle ne sorte en courant du salon avec la lettre dans les mains, visiblement décidée à la ranger précieusement dans sa chambre. Asteria prit la main de son mari et lui sourit.

— Je crois que je serai le dernier Malefoy à avoir fréquenté la maison Serpentard, dit-il avec une moue un peu triste. En un sens, peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Si un autre Malefoy intègre cette maison, les gens se feront une opinion de lui avant même de lui adresser la parole. Je m'en voudrais qu'à l'âge de onze ans, ma fille soit considérée comme une future sorcière délinquante, adepte de la magie noire.

Asteria se mit à rire devant son regard sceptique et le sourcil levé en accent circonflexe qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il faisait de l'ironie.

— Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, dit-elle malicieusement. Hemera a tout à fait un profil de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor, je suis prête à parier qu'elle sera envoyée dans une de ces deux maisons. Et si c'est à Serpentard… Drago, dix-neuf ans ont passé depuis la guerre. Ton nom n'est certainement pas absent des mémoires des professeurs, mais je les pense assez avisés pour ne pas juger un enfant d'après son nom de famille.

— J'aimerais te croire. Mais je suis convaincu que les enfants Potter et Weasley n'auront aucun mal à se faire aimer des professeurs.

— Tu sais, ma famille comme la tienne était une adepte de la maison Serpentard. Pourtant, en étant à Serdaigle, jamais je n'ai bénéficié grâce à mon nom des faveurs des professeurs ayant des affinités avec cette maison. Un nom ne fait pas tout, Drago.

Il ne sembla pas convaincu mais ne la contredit pas. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui et de poser sa joue sur ses cheveux.

— Il va être avec un des fils de Potter, murmura-t-il.

Asteria eut un petit rire.

— Je m'étonnais que tu ne t'en sois pas encore plaint, dit-elle en souriant.

— S'ils devenaient amis…

— Et alors ? Je trouve qu'au contraire ce serait un moyen de tirer un trait définitif sur ce qui s'est passé entre toi et son père. Je suis sans doute très optimiste, mais le fait que nos fils respectifs passent au-delà des rivalités qui existaient entre leurs pères, ce serait une bonne chose.

Drago eut un sourire un peu désabusé, mais il lui adressa un regard tendre qui n'avait rien de moqueur. Il murmura :

— Asteria, comment fais-tu pour être toujours pleine de grandes espérances, pour voir le bon dans chaque personne ?

Asteria haussa les épaules. Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Les années semblaient l'avoir dotée d'un certain optimisme. Depuis qu'elle avait fait de l'Astronomie sa véritable passion, voilà plus de dix ans, depuis qu'elle avait passé des nuits entières à scruter le ciel, il lui semblait que son regard sur le monde avait changé. Peut-être cela coïncidait-il avec la naissance de Scorpius. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ses nuits, elle allait s'installer sur la terrasse, devant le jardin d'hiver, et observait les étoiles, prenait des notes, tandis que son fils dormait à l'intérieur, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle avait changé, à un point qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Lorsque le chagrin la gagnait, elle sortait dans le jardin et se perdait dans la contemplation de la plus petite forme de vie. Un arbre, un insecte, un oiseau, une toile d'araignée couverte de gouttes de rosée… Et alors elle se rappelait que la beauté qui peuplait le monde, et que peu de gens prenaient le temps de regarder, était son remède à elle contre la tristesse et le découragement.

Ses grandes espérances, elles étaient là : dans le coucher de soleil qu'elle voyait embraser le ciel à cet instant ; dans les chants d'oiseaux qui saluaient l'arrivée de la nuit ou faisaient leurs adieux au soleil ; dans le bruissement des feuilles d'arbres agitées par le vent.

Et puis, tous les jours, elle repensait à sa rencontre avec Drago sur cette falaise. Ce jour où elle avait voulu disparaître, mettre fin à son existence. Elle se disait alors que si le hasard avait voulu lui donner une deuxième chance, une occasion de tout recommencer, en mettant Drago sur son chemin, alors c'était l'occasion de porter un regard neuf sur ce monde qui l'avait vue renaître, d'une certaine façon.

Sa plus grande espérance, elle était dans ces yeux gris qui la regardaient comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, dans ces bras qui l'étreignaient, dans cette odeur familière, et surtout dans les deux enfants qui avaient ensoleillé leurs vies, et qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais avoir si Drago Malefoy ne s'était pas précipité pour l'empêcher de sauter du haut de cette falaise, quinze ans plus tôt.

Elle ferma les yeux et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, alors que Drago la berçait contre lui, se contentant de son silence comme réponse. L'horloge sonna un coup, un léger carillon. Elle écoutait les trilles des oiseaux, elle songeait à quelles étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel à mesure que le soleil se couchait. La soirée serait belle.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, et je me rends compte que le mot qui clôt cette fic est "belle". Je trouve que c'est agréable de finir sur une note positive. C'est plus fort que moi, j'aime les happy ends et les gens heureux - enfin, j'aime écrire sur les drames, le malheur et la tristesse, mais je ne reste pas cantonnée à ce thème très longtemps, je préfère écrire des textes qui donnent le sourire :)**

 **Le nom d'Hemera est celui de la déesse de la Lumière terrestre et donc du Jour, dans la mythologie grecque. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver ce prénom, je voulais qu'il ne soit pas trop Mary-Suesque, qu'on puisse lui donner un diminutif histoire d'en atténuer la grandiloquence, et en même temps je voulais qu'il sonne joliment à l'oreille^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**


End file.
